Brighter Pastures
by Dambusta3
Summary: In the most horrific accident to hit England ever, my OC is hurled away by faulty electrics and radiation and lands in Acme Acres, injured by a thug from his own world and from the incident he runs terrified of being caught, interrigated and worst of alL, judged. but he's not what he once was... (NEW CHAPTERS UP!)
1. Chapter 1: Theres a Storm Coming

i** would just like to say, i've never had such a good audiance, oh alright enough of the tommy cooper impressions, this is the first chapter of my story, it starts of pretty grusome (you'll see why) and i'm sorry for that, but i intend to keep characters in personality the whole time even when things get really serious, promise, this is the third redo of this chapter and i can say i'm happy with it now, sort of, it offends no-one now, and to those who were before, i am sorry, so for your enjoyment, i present to you, 'Brighter Pasture's'**

**enjoy**

* * *

I sighed as I trudged through the streets, everywhere you looked there was boarded up windows, steel doors and shops which had 'sold out' signs in the window, I knew exactly why this was

War

Some country had there horrid big nuclear war heads pointed straight at Britain, in the major areas

i was just walking out of the school, my friends had been given the job of cleaning up round a massive fuse box and were not happy with the fact that i didnt, so i shot of before someone did.

Maltby wasn't close to a major area, it wasn't close to anything, it was just a little town in the fields, but everyday the arguments between nations grew and the finger got nearer the button, the button that could turn all this into an ashen barren land, and as for the people...

I shuddered

I was out trying to find a shop that had at bit of food, it was all fallout this, fallout that, fallout of the window trying to nail on boards,

Fallout pun, ha-ha, he said sarcastically

each way I looked there was a big sigh saying sold out and people doing the same as me, everyone thought Maltby might take a 'small' bomb, it having a coal mine, but I thought this to be poppycock, I loved those old words, humour without swears

I was a big fan of humour WITH swears but that's besides every point you can make.

Surly, I thought, Tesco would still have some food, even that Tesco brand tapioca rice pudding I can't stand, hell I would eat anything in fallout

News of the war had spread far and wide, and it showed on TV, non of the cartoons I loved watching were on, every channel, even nickelodeon had done an anti war campaign and several war instruction shows

They were animated but only in flash, I can't stand flash animation on major shows, cheap and tacky

Parents told me I shouldn't really watch cartoons, I told them seeing as I was on an animation course that was a bit unsightly,

The course was all computers, no film no models, just a screen causing damage to my already bad eyes, and we hardly animated at all, joy oh joy

This was nothing like the brochure

I hated being me, I longed to be young and carefree, but when there are bullies with mean streaks the size of a lighthouse and muscles the size of bourn moth,

Well odds were against you.

I loved Warner brothers animation, tiny toons and Animaniacs were my favourite, but I couldn't stand that 'baby Looney tunes' Warner brothers buggered that one up, and I hated that people confused it with 'tiny toon adventures', having to drive that into my parents heads day after day was embarrassing,

I was in an isle now, people were rushing around grabbing tins, I grabbed a few, beans soup and spaghetti, humming a little tune to myself as I did so, I really hoped there was some sweets left,

'Oh Adam you should stop eating sweets' says mother

Fat chance

I saw the isle, it saddened me to see so many shelf's with hardly a thing, just last month they was filled to the brim, not that it really ever mattered to me, i could have something sometimes...

so long as it was under £1,

i said i could pick it not that i could HAVE it,

what wasn't lovely was there was only a few things i could stand, the rest leaned more towards what you use to garnish, and towards things that no-one liked, which explained them being there,

What sickened me the most?

The size of the line for the checkout

Oy vai

* * *

I started back up the hill to the house

Dad had been making the house into 'an impenetrable force of good protecting those within',

I can put my fingers through the wall without even trying in some places

I'm pretty sure a 200 megaton bomb could wipe it of like a smear on the window

He worked at a steelworks with mum, they left about 3 weeks ago telling me 'everything will be fine', and hadn't come back since, my sister was with friends in some other country out the way of a war,

I was alone in a town what you could just call civilised in a country on the brink of a nuclear Armageddon

Alone

I started to think about my life, the loneliness and the fear, change always around disorientating me, and I had to put up with it all. i had barely eaten for days, no food around anywhere, tesco trucks where usually hijacked and robbed, and if by some miracle one did get through, well, its cargo wasnt around very long, i could feel my ribs, i had wanted to loose weight but this was a bit of a overkill, it was the same for my friends, stephen had little food, johno was getting so thin his jeans wouldent stay up and nathan had contemplated eating a flower, we was all suffering.

but then again we were the same before the war.

I thought about cartoons, all the lives they had, never aging, fun everywhere, young forever, all the skills, I would love to be a toon, to have the enjoyment, the friends, the laughter, I would give anything to be one, except me sole

I've seen enough church crud to know where that'll get you

And what would they want with me anyway, just butting in like that, I would be sent away, or even...

I shuddered, I didn't want to think about that, or angry toons, angry at me, that would be emotionally scarring and childhood smashing.

I passed an ally that gave me small pleasure, the reason was that on a telegraph pole in front of some shops, which is where the ally led, the was an electrical box on a pole, the wires stretching everywhere,

It was faulty, everyday it sparked different bright colours, and it was a sight, people moaned to the council, but when there's a warhead pointing at you a small box in a small town in the middle of nowhere land seems pretty small and unimportant.

but as I drew near suddenly I was grabbed from the side, dragged along an ally to the yard behind the shops and forced against the wall by this big ugly man, he hadn't shaven this morning, he stunk of lager, his black hair was a mess, and his teeth were yellow

A fine example of a Maltby civilian,

then i reconized him, he didnt like me very much because i saw him stealing a computer once, he always threatened he was going to kill me, he was much bigger than me, and not afraid to use that fact.

''Give me the food'' he stated, the drive and demand for war supplies really was getting to people

''Why should I?'' I said defiantly

He took out a knife, a big knife, not a flip one, it had a wooden handle, it looked like a dagger,

''Good argument'' I said

He snatched the bag away and looked inside keeping me against the wall by my throat,

''Heeeey mate, what say you let go now, its been fun meeting you it really has, maybe we can go out for drink sometime and discuss football but right now I got to go'', what can I say? I deal with things using humour; it's an advantage and a hindrance at times

''You're not going anywhere'' he hissed, ''police aint getting me this time, i'm fed up with you and you're little friends'' he signifyed this with a punch out of no-where slamming my head into the brick wall, ''you're always around (punch) you always have to answer back! (punch) and you're always (punch) always (punch) having to have the last (punch) f*cking (stomach punch) word! (back to the face again)

i felt my teeth, they were rattling around in my

Before I could ask what he meant he thrust his knife hand forward

No witty remark, no come back, just agony, shear agony as powerful as a bull, I couldn't scream, it was too horrid,

The man ran off leaving his knife in my side, free I stumbled along the ally until I was leaning against the faulty electric pole with the box above me, what should I do! I was dying on my feet!

Then I heard it,

A dull noise that grew louder and louder then receded, then louder, the receded, I saw the films in class, I knew what this was too well

The three minute warning,

my heart started pounding, sending more blood out my side which I was trying to keep in with my hands, the man was gone but there were people in the streets running and screaming for cover,

Then the ground shook, I knew this couldn't be the 'bomb', probably just a missile strike somewhere near by here, people where right the towns coal mine was a target!

Wind started rushing by; overhead debris was flying over roof tops, tons of dust,

THE DUST!

FALLOUT!

then the wind got more powerful as a the shockwave hit, it knocked me straight into the pole like in the film evil dead where the bloke is thrown into a tree, I clung onto the pole with what little strength I had, my orange ratty hair ragged and fluttered in the wind, the pole was secure but the glass fronts of the shops behind me, well, not so much.

windows exploded everywhere and glass was sent flying into the shops, the houses across the street were taking a battering as a few tiles came hailing onto the main road that separated us, I thought one would surely smash into me, but it was too far, but the dust was starting to settle, there was glass on the pavement, but I had my doc martins on so no fear, well from that anyway

The knife in my side was hurting even worse; surely this dust wasn't the fallout! Right? The mega bomb hadn't gone off yet!

So why the hell was I standing here! I needed to find cover! But I couldn't move! Everything around me! It was too much! The sirens! The people! The horror!

And then everything began to go white

The box above me began shooting out green electric bolts; they formed all around me and tore through me

Suddenly everything was hot! the white faded and everything began going in slow motion, there was no sound, I saw fires springing up out of nowhere, the electric must have been protecting me to some extent, the sky was red and orange! The sky was on fire! the tarmac cracked, and the buildings shook! i could see strange objects on fire, please god dont let them be... people.

One of them was coming towards me! it was the man from before! His flesh was melting away, the outline of his skull grew, and his eyelids were gone,

So he stared,

Right at me,

but the fire looked like it was coming from WITHIN him, not around him.

His clothes were rags, his yellow teeth were bare, he had fire all over him, he staggered towards me, and he reached through the green volts, and grabbed my arm

I have never known pain so intense before, my skin around his grip blackened and I dreaded to think of what lay underneath, I looked back up to see his other hand reaching straight for me, him leaning closer with that grotesque face,

Then the full blast hit,

The buildings on the other side exploded out and flew towards me; I opened my mouth to scream,

Then there was a green flash

A blankness of pure white

Then it was dark

* * *

**this isnt the end i swear! i will keep doing this but please for the love of god review! i'm beggin yer on my knee's here! please...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**I'M BACK! i just noticed how little people write fics for this show, which is a shame really isnt it, more people should, well here it is, a new chapter, characters are a little OOC here i'm afraid NO WAIT DONT GO! its because they're dealing with some pretty serious stuff here, and its cute the way they react anyway, so enjoy because they will get back to normal again soon i promise.**

* * *

There was a massive storm in acme acres, it was late at night and everyone was at home, trying to sleep, but if some had stayed up, they would have seen a very odd sight, the clouds, normally toony, were anything but, imagine a horrible storm cloud from reality, now imagine it turning and churning in on itself, and lighting up in places, now imagine it bang over acme acres taking up the entire sky, it was a nightmare for anyone outside

Except for gogo dodo that is, he just widened his umbrella, until it snapped shut on him.

in a junk yard another toon not enjoying the night watching through the windows of the car she called home, a purple and white female skunk with a purple hairstyle,

Looking out the window she watched the strange clouds, the flashes were getting less white and more green, it was getting stranger and stranger

''Messime! This storm, she gets crosser and crosser with each thunderclap, it is as if the heavens themselves are angry, excellent dialogue, no?''

just as she decided enough was enough there was a flash of lightning in the junkyard, she dived under her covers as the green light shone through her windows, again and again it struck the ground, they say lightning never strikes twice, this was no ordinary lightning.

And somewhere in the corner of the junk yard, the proof of this was already in motion.

there was a furious flash of lightning, the thickest one to date, and out came a figure, flying at a tremendous speed, it hit the ground, whereas normal toons hit it comically, say with a big hole in there shape, this one skidded along, it tumbled across the ground and hit various peaces of metal before skidding to a stop on the mud,

the storm began to subside after that, the clouds faded quickly and was replaced by the toon clouds underneath, the rain came down gentler, and was smoother, it fell on all,

Including the figure

* * *

Adam shifted, he felt awful

As you would if you saw what he had been through?

The knife was still in his side he felt it there, and his arm hurt like mad where it had been gripped,

He opened his eyes slowly, his glasses were cracked and shattered, but that didn't mean he couldn't see, (his eyes weren't that bad)

He opened them and looked around,

Then he looked again quicker

What was this!

Last he remembered he was in a nuclear blast, but he was in a junk yard now! And it was drawn! Toonised! Not real, but when he reached for an idle wing mirror it sat in his hand, right there!

He got up then crumpled down as the knife sent a jolt of pain, he knew he couldn't move it, it could pull out an artery and he would bleed out,

Wait wasn't he taller before? Before his chest hit the top of hit the top of his dads car

Now he barely reached the bottom of the window frames,

He looked down, his vision coming back; wait a minute, those feet weren't his!

Neither was that arm,

Or that arm,

Or that waist!

Near him was a broken mirror, he looked in its grimy surface and saw...

a small anthropomorphic rabbit, with bright orange and white fur, and a red nose, he had no trousers or shoes, but he had his old shirt, well what was left of it, it was mostly rags and the colour was gone leaving a patchy blotchy greyness, and his fur was scorched and missing in places, the top of his right ear was blackened and burned.

He jumped back, and regretted it as more pain shot by,

And looked around where he was,

Then he saw the sign

'ACME ACRE'S JUNK YARD

CARS

TRUCKS

HOUSHOLD WASTE

BONKERS EPISODES

He wasn't, he couldn't be!

He was,

For a second he stood there as all the thoughts from earlier raced back and hit him hard

They wouldn't want him!

They would hate him!

He would be captured!

Questioned!

And dealt with!

The final thought he had completed raced back with an ending, he would be dealt with using...

DIP

He began to panic, he knew one of the stars of tiny toons lived here; he couldn't let her see him!

he began hobbling, he looked at his arm, it was covered in blisters and burns which were blackened and sore, he felt sick, not from looking at the arm (well partly) but just, sick

He hobbled over past a gap, he could see a car with lights in the middle of the yard, if he crossed it she might see him, he decided to keep quite,

And he would have if it hadn't been for a piece of metal he hadn't seen, he tripped over it, the knife would have been pushed in if he hadn't turned while falling,

But instead he hit a plank, this launched a can high into the air, it went up, then smashed down on a window making a mighty CRASH!

A silhouette appeared in the window,

This gave him an adrenaline rush which gave him the push he needed to run round the corner, but that was a dead end,

Fifi had just seen a figure run round the corner,

'Who could that have been?' she thought 'perhaps this iz ze night Fifi findz her tru luv!'

She made sure she looked pretty, opened the car door, and skipped off round the corner

Adam heard this; he was faced between death and a hard place, literally! In front of him was the white fence! he heard her coming, he looked round and saw her coming round the corner, looking around, then come his way, his heart began beating furiously in fear, forcing out more blood, which was spilling onto the floor,

''Oh Bonior monsieur, surly you would be a handsome stallion of a man'', she said skipping towards the dark corner

Then she saw him

She had never seen anyone look so terrified in her life, it wasn't normal toon fear, he was teary from fright, she saw his clothes and battered skin,

Then she saw his arm and thought this was the worst,

Then she saw the knife,

She didn't know what to say, she took a step towards him

''No! Please don't!'' he cried, looking even more scared than before,

''But monsieur, I...'' she started taking a step forwards,

''NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE!'' he saw the pile of cars next to him, another burst of adrenaline gave him the energy needed to climb up, it wasn't too steep

''I DONT WANT BE DIPPED!''

Fifi didn't know what dip was, but she could tell it was bad the way he reacting to it, what was happening?

Adam meanwhile had reached the top of the fence, he reached up and hauled himself up, his waist skidded along the fence top, then it hit the knife handle, he forgot about that

He screamed in pain and tried to go back, but gravity pulled him over to the other side, the knife tore at his skin as it hit the fence, then with a horrendous tearing sound it fell loose and he fell to the other side

the knife clattered down the cars and landed with a splattery clang by fifi's feet, she leapt back as she saw the blood stain, and when she looked up there was another one on the fence, but no boy,

She was truly scared now, what had happened to him, why was there a knife in him?! What was wrong with his arm?! Why was he so terrified of her?! True most people ran from her, but the wind had blown her smell the other way, nowhere near him!

She ran as fast as she could round out the entrance and round to the fence, but he was gone, except for a blood splatter on the fence high up, one on the pavement, and a trail leading off

She couldn't do this alone, she ran to get her phone, she had to make a few calls, and quick!

* * *

Adam was running as fast as he could without toon speed, of which he had no idea on how to use, he had no idea where he was going, but he knew now that one had seen him; the others might catch wind and come after him as well! And they had contact to the original Looney tunes, what would they do to him!

The pain he had in his stomach was getting worse, suddenly he fell over onto his hands and knee's as he felt something come up,

He threw up, why was he throwing up? He guessed it was just shock; he held his hands over his knife wound as he got up and continued running,

Meanwhile Fifi was dialling up her friend Bab's bunny, she trembled as she did remembering what she saw,

the phone next to Babs's bed rang, a pink hand came out brandishing a mallet, it paused considering whether or not to smash it, then pulled back deciding against it, it was Friday night and she could lie in come morning, so it grabbed it and pulled it under the covers so its owner could talk into it, a pink ear pressed against the ear piece and a white mussel hovered over the mouth piece

''Hello'' mumbled Babs half asleep

''Le babs, it is le Fifi! Oh horror of horrors which Pearce my very sole!'' she cried

''In English please Fifi'' muttered Babs, not in the best mood

''I haz just zeen zomethink le horrible!'' she cried in a more understandable way

''Christopher Walken in a tutu?'' asked Babs not really concerned

Fifi stared at the phone a moment then shuddered as the mental image formed in her mind, then brought the phone back up

''No-no, it is zomethink most serious! It was a toon none of us haz zeen before!''

''What? New character or something?'' said Babs, not really bothered if there was

''I am not thinking zo, he waz most zeriously injured!'' she said starting to get very upset

''Injured how, was he hit by a mallet and now has a lump the size of an anthill on his head?''

''No-no messime, he was stabbed!''

''What!'' said Babs loudly as she sat up,

''And I am afraid that is not ze worst of it!''

She then tried to described in detail the toon she had seen previously, but she was so shaken she could hardly get the words out, she didn't want to, Babs was getting scared too

''But how do you know it was a knife wound?'' she said clinging to the fact Fifi might be mistaken,

''Because I zaw ze knife in heem!'' wailed Fifi, and she told her the story of how it was in him to how it was knocked out on the fence and was in the junkyard now, it was getting harder and harder to describe.

''Call around the others! We need all the help we can get! We can't let a fellow toon suffer like this!'' said Babs with the drive of a drill sergeant

''There iz one last thing i am forgetting to tell you previoulsly, he begged me not to 'DIP' him, vot vould he be meaning by zat?'' asked Fifi tentatively

Babs was sure she had heard the word 'DIP' somewhere before, but she couldn't remember what it was or where she heard it,

''I don't know, but i don't think its good'' she said, ''now call the others!

Soon most tiny toon was on there way to the junk yard, they hadn't been given full details, and they were just told to head there and to look out for a mystery toon on the way,

They met up with Fifi at the same time, she was standing outside the junkyard shivering, the rain was still pouring but not as fierce as before, and the clouds had completely reverted back

non of them were exactly 'happy' at being woken up and dragged out of bed they all voiced this, except for calamity, who pulled out a sign which said 'what gives?'

Little beeper who was next to him pulled out one that said 'what he said'

''Jeez you two, why d'yer drag us all the way out here?'' asked buster,

Fifi quickly explained what she saw, but she left out the gruesome parts,

''So what's the big deal? There's a new toon, so what?'' said plucky, more cross than any of them

''But he's injured!'' said Babs

''...how badly?'' said plucky raising an eyebrow, the other toons, not so tired anymore, leaned forward wanting an answer,

Fifi, trembling, gestured for them to follow her, seeing her this upset the others where hesitant but the did so, she led them to the fence, when she stopped they looked at her expectantly, she pointed at the top of the fence, they saw the blood stain, still wet,

No-one was tired anymore

''wha-, bu- how-?'' stuttered buster, Fifi pointed at the knife, glistening with blood in a puddle of it,

Everyone leapt back in shock, ''it waz in hiz zide'' whispered Fifi, she was shaking from the memory

''And she says he was terrified of her, and the stink wasn't the cause! He could be scared of all toons!

''And he thought she was going to use something called DIP on him'' said Babs, ''anyone know what that is?''

No-one did

''This is too serious, we need our mentors! They're older and have been around for years, they'll know what to do!'' said Hamton

''Hamton's right, this goes far beyond our territory'' agreed buster, ''we'll get bugs, he's the main guy''

And our brave hero's ran to the residence of the most celebrated toon in toondem

* * *

''Ring it again'' said plucky

All of the toons were stood huddled together outside bugs' front door, his house was a massive sight, and they felt pretty insignificant standing near it,

They were huddled together partly because they were cold,

But mostly because they were frightened

Buster had rung the doorbell, but no lights came on, no-one wanted to ring it again,

''He's just coming'' said buster, normally he was thrilled to see his mentor, but right now he was scared to be waking him up,

''We wont get anywhere doing this, Furball, you ring it'' said plucky, shakily pushing the feline forward slightly, he instantly moved back, no way he was doing it.

No one wanted to,

Suddenly a light came on from behind the door, they saw through the doors big window as a familiar silhouette appeared and came closer, they huddled closer,

The door opened, and there he was, wearing a dressing gown and looking slightly annoyed, he sighed and looked up when he saw them, putting a hand over his eyes in exasperation

''aw kids if yer had to see me about school work you could have waited till the morning, i just got to bed and i-''

he looked down at the small young toons, he noticed the way they was bunched up, as if scared of being alone, and the fear in there eye's, looking at him as if he was there only hope,

this registered as 'serious' in his mind, he bent down with a concerned look on his face,

''hey kids what's got yer in such a state here?'' he asked

''there's something really wrong'', said babs

''its like, way out of our limits'' continued Shirley,

''and we need you're help'' said buster

bugs pondered this, out of there limits? usually they tackled everything, ''but why are you huddled up like that?'' he asked

''because we are scared'' whispered Fifi,

''scared of what?''

''scared for our lives'' said dizzy as best as he could

calamity held up a sign that said 'DANGER' on it

''well can yer tell me what happed?'' asked bugs?

everyone looked at Fifi, she looked at the ground, she had to relive it twice already, she didn't want to do it again, but she did as best as she could,

''there was a toon in the junk yard, i saw him in ze corner, he was terrified of me, and he looked beaten up and... and...''

she couldn't do it, she couldn't relive that horrible part again of describing the toons injuries, it was just to horrid, she began to cry and the others shifted her to the centre, she was the worst one off of the whole group, even Montana Max felt sorry for her,

bugs had seen all of this

''okay erm, dont worry i'm coming, just show me what you saw and we'll be fine, i'll get some of the others okay? Just dont panic and he went inside to make the calls,

Then he came back out and told them to come out of the rain,

they moved cautiously inside and he shut the door, they stayed together by the door, he watched them as he dialled, they were all shivering, Elmyra hadn't said a word, and usually you needed an industrial clamp to shut her up, Monty was standing with the rabbits and didn't even care, he seemed glad of the company, he was pondering this when...

''Who the heck ith thith!?'' lisped a voice on the phone, bugs jumped and realised where he was,

''Daffy, its bugs, I've got the little guys here, i think something's seriously wrong'', and he explained how they were acting, what they had said, and how they refused to separate,

''Ethen Monty?'' said the duck

''ethen-i mean-even monty'' said bugs

Soon enough some of the Looney tunes were heading toward bugs' house

Daffy and wile coyote were on they're way, he hung up,

''Bugs? what's happening?'', Lola had gotten up to see what was happening with bugs and when she reached the landing saw the tiny toons huddled together looking scared to death

She was a bit of a motherly figure when it came to them, so naturally she was worried

(I would like to point out this isn't the silly 'new version', this it the old version of her when she was more down to earth)

She came downstairs in her dressing gown, getting a closer look she could see just how shaken they was, they looked like they were glued to each other.

''Kids, what's wrong?'' she asked

No-one wanted to answer that again

So bugs went and took her to the next room to explain what had happened

''So all we know is that there's a toon child out there, he's injured but i dont know how badly, but it's shaken them up something awful'' he said, Lola was sat in a chair thinking about this

''That's so awful, but why won't they separate? There not fighting with Monty or fleeing from elmyra, there just standing scared''

This had bugs paused, he had seen that and knew they were doing it because they were scared, but he didn't know why they where scared

''I dont know, but i'm going to find out'' he said with determination, and walked back to the smaller toons, who were still by the door shivering,

''Hey kids, you said to me you were bunched together like that because you was scared for you're lives, why?'' he asked

''Whoever did that to that toon could be out there'' said babs, ''he could get one of us if were go alone''

Bugs thought this was pretty rational thinking, whoever had managed to seriously injure a toon was a thing to be scared of, especially when you're so young, in fact, and who would go after a toon child?! What sicko would target someone that young!

There was a knock on the door and they jumped back, bugs looked through the door window and saw a black head with a duckbill glaring back at him,

''Open the door already! Itsh like a cloud exthploded out here!'' snapped daffy, the door opened

''Jee, and i thought ducks loved water'' said bugs smugly not missing a chance to wind up his high strung friend

''We do! what we dont like ish being woken up in the middle of the night and told to come all the way over here, this better be as sherioush ash you shaid it wash!'' he ranted lisping all the while

Bugs simply jerked a thumb over to the side where the young toons stood, daffy may be attention seeking and at times downright stupid, but he could tell when something was serious,

And this was

''What the heck happened here?'' he exclaimed comically, bugs took him aside and quickly said what he managed to get out of the young toons,

''Do we know who he is?'' asked the duck

''Nope, all we know is that he's scared, he's injured, and he's out there somewhere'' said bugs,

''Enough with the drama scene's we got to go!'' said daffy suddenly dressed in a detective outfit, he pulled out a giant magnifying glass,

''Not yet, wile is coming, he's the smartest so he'll have a good idea on what to do''

''Are you kidding, the guys idea's always blow up in his face, every time!''

''Yeah well he aint after roadrunner this time round, so there's a chance he might be on the ball for this target'' he said ''well, maybe''

* * *

**well, the chase is on, our poor injured OC fleeing for his life, the others frightened of the fact that they may be next, but there mentors are here to help, how will our OC react upon seeing the king of warner toons himself? read, stay tuned, and...**

**REVIEW!**

**(PLEASE DO)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tracking and Discovery

Wile was late coming but when he arrived and when the situation was explained he was quick to form a plan,

Which no-one was too happy with given his track record but had to make do,

first though they had to get the smaller toons to show them the area, they had to convince them that they wouldn't let any crazed psycho get anywhere near them, but they bravely lead the way staying close all the while, they refused to go astray

wile was scribbling down calculations and designs for something that could help them track, but he was distracted as he did so, he kept glancing up at the young toons in front of him, they were only 10-13 and they was scared solid, from what bugs had told him there was another toon round the same age gravely injured and scared, he looked up at his small prodigy, he was quivering in his high top shoes each step he took, wile was fond of the little guy, true when he was falling from a very tall building and he appeared he hadn't been the best of help but then again he knew he would be safe enough being a toon, maybe some injuries but alright in the end, when he pulled the old switcheroo on the cloud in mid air, well he had been rather miffed to say the least but he was proud he used his intellect, just like in the old Looney tunes shorts,

He was learning

But seeing him now scared for his very life, well it was heartbreaking

it was the same for bugs as he watched buster and Babs, usually full of jokes, now as silent as the lambs, he felt somewhat responsible for them and was worried as well,

Even though daffy tried not to show it he was also worried for the small toons, plucky in particular,

He was after all the only one he knew that thought of him as the best Looney tune,

The tiny toons stopped suddenly, the older toons stopped as well,

Buster pointed into the junk yard, and then they all stepped back away from it,

Bugs looked inside, ''kids your going to have to show us where'' he said, he knew they was scared so spoke gently

''b-b-but the guy who did it, h-h-he could be in there'', said Babs,

''If he is we'll have you covered, remember, we know every trick in the book, and you have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over on daffy duck!'' claimed the aforementioned waterfowl,

''Its just gone 12:01am'' said wile looking at a watch that came out of hammer space''

Daffy glared at the canine

They followed the younger toons inside the junkyard, they passed Fifi's car/home and went to a bend in the mounds of junk, when they got there buster pointed into the darkness,

''In there?'' asked bugs, they nodded

''you coming in?'' they all shook 'no' shaking worse than before, feeling like some mad evil killer would leap out at them with a machete or some toon killing device, they refused to take another step further into the dark corner

''Well, this is it guys'' bugs said to the other Looney tunes, they walked into the darkness, they walked up to the area and looked round

''I don't see anything'' said wile

''I bet those kids are leading us on a wild goose chase, well this duck aint falling for it!'' said daffy starting to jump around and getting riled up, ''the minute I see those kids I'm gonna-''

He stopped, he had been jumping up high and waving around as he does, and as he had he had caught sight of the top of the fence,

''Guys'', he said, wide eyed in shock and stiff, he pointed up, the others followed his gaze and pointed finger to the top of the fence

Where a blood stain still sat, still dripping, still horrid

The three adult toons stood staring at the sight,

''oh my god'' said wile as he walked forward to take a closer look, his foot hit something hard and wet, he looked down and leapt back, the other two looked and saw why

a knife with a yellow wooden handle and a razor sharp blade sat dyed red with blood, and in a gleaming red puddle, wile pulled a glove out and slowly and carefully picked up the knife, he looked at the others, then they walked back to the young toons,

They were all standing scared they watched as they solemnly came back out, they stared at there mentors, wile slowly showed them the knife resting in the palm of his hand,

They all leapt back in sheer terror, Fifi cried out and shot to the back of the group,

''Kids, what is this doing here?'' asked bugs very gently,

''Fifi said that it was, was,'' started Monty

''Was what?''

''Was in his side, and got ripped out when he, he climbed the fence'', he finished quietly, Fifi nodded to confirm this,

''guys look there's a trail!'' shouted daffy who had gone to get a closer look at the blood smear, he had climbed up and was able to see over the fence, where was a splat mark, a skid, and a line of drippings leading away,

They all raced round to look closely, they could see where the toon had hit the pavement hard, dragged themselves up and take off, and from the amount of blood they could tell it was a serious injury

''not to fear, with my genius I can track down this toon and they're assassin with this'' he said pulling out a grew box the size of his head on a handle, it had shimmering lights on it and a nose on the end of a metal arm on the front, it had the words ''ACME SNIFF N SEARCH'' printed on the side in black lettering, the nose reached down and sniffed at the blood, then went up and sniffed the air,

Then it shot towards the top of the fence threw the air taking a startled coyote with it, he slammed into the fence, then the nose sniffed the air again and shot along the street until he hit a lamp and it stopped

''Great tracking Sherlock'' said bugs amused by the sceptical

''I had it set on high'' he claimed as he dusted himself off

''Why d'yer go an do a thing like that!?'' said daffy

''Because at the rate he's bleeding as shown by the stains if we don't find him soon it could be too late'' he claimed seriously

This put the others in a state of shock,

''Then quick! Follow the red stained road!'' shouted daffy

And he ran after the trail with a big magnifying glass, the other two got the younger children in front so they could keep an eye on them and they all ran after daffy

There was a dying toon out there, somewhere

* * *

Adam groaned as he threw up, again

This was the third time, he was on his hands and feet, the pain in his side was getting unbearable, but if he stopped he would be caught, death by blood loss or death by toon,

The first option seemed less childhood shattering,

His arm hurt like mad, it hurt to put weight on it, but the urge to vomit was overwhelming, he saw an alleyway further up and stumbled quickly towards it where he leaned on the wall behind some crates to get his strength back

It didn't come

* * *

The toons had just found another peace of the trail

One they wasn't too happy about

''well, its something'' said bugs as they edged around the vomit stain, they was just past it when calamity stopped suddenly sniffing the air, he had a high intellect and as a coyote a strong sense of smell, and both of these told him they were missing a trick here, he sniffed again curiously, then leapt back, surly that wasn't it?!

He ran over to his mentor and began hopping around by his feet trying to get his attention

''What is it calamity?'' they blue/grey coyote ran back to the stain on the pavement and began hopping around pointing frantically at it, wile walked over,

''What is it calamity? You're not making sense!'' he exclaimed, being an older toon his sense of smell had dulled over time and couldn't pick up things as easily as when he was first drawn,

Calamity began sniffing again and pointing at the puddle,

Now wile, as you probably guessed, wasn't to eager to follow his student and sniff the puddle, but his nose, though not as powerful as before, was still very strong, he took a sniff of the air and looked at the puddle

''Oh my''

The others had stopped to look at this odd sight, ''eeehhh watcha doin there guys?'' asked bugs,

''This puddle, I believe that it may be very slightly, radioactive'' he said, calamity held up a sign with a radiation symbol on it,

''How the heck did this toon manage that one?'' questioned daffy loudly

''Maybe it was caused by the same thing that injured him, is a high level?'' asked bugs

''No just a small one from what I an tell but we would need to examine this toon to get a better reading''

''Well come on then! Put the pedal to the metal! Full speed all engines!'' said daffy revving up his feet

''hold on there daffy'' said bugs grabbing his tail feathers as he shot off, bringing him back and to the ground with a thud, ''we need to know what where dealing with''

He walked over to the small toons

''Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything at all?'' he asked as calmly as he could,

They began thinking, until Babs shot up with a memory

''Fifi told us that he terrified of being... being'' she couldn't remembered, Fifi leaned over and whispered into her ear,

''Oh yeah, he was terrified of being dipped''

Bugs leaned straight back at that, daffy had leapt into his arms comically, wile whipped around at the word

They all looked petrified

''Did you say dipped?!'' cried daffy

''Yeah, what's it mean?'' she asked

''Well you have seen that film who framed Rodger rabbit right? well it was all based on real events much like you and your cartoons, in 1947 DIP came around, it was the only thing that could kill off a toon for good, it was feared by all toons everywhere, but the last of it was destroyed and since then the formula's been lost and forgotten, and any attempts to make it have been outlawed on penalty of life imprisonment''

''You don't think someone covered the knife in it do you?'' asked bugs starting to get scared now

''Probably not, if they had my hand would have started to melt and smoke and I would have been in pain'' said wile dismissing the theory

''Someone could have weakened him with the dip and then got him!'' said daffy, mimicking what he said as he said it

''We wont know until we find him'' said wile sternly

they followed the trail closely until they saw an alleyway up the street, the trail led there, they had found more puddles on the way up each one wile verified as being the same as before,

''okay the trail leads in there, that's where he could be, we'll go in and check it out, you wait here with daffy'' said bugs

''You think he's the best one to entrust the safety of the young in?'' asked a sceptical wile,

''...good point, you stay with them, daffy you come with me'' said bugs

''Oh what joy of joys I feel'', said daffy sarcastically

Meanwhile in the ally Adam had heard them coming, he was close to the entrance, if he stayed there he would be caught, he couldn't quite recognize the voices, with no other option he ran further into the dark ally

He couldn't see the end

Or the brick wall

As he ran he knocked a metal bin over, the clatter echoed through the hallway and onto the street,

bugs and daffy heard this, they peered in, they couldn't see all the way in because of how dark it was inside, so he simply pulled out a torch and flicked it on, they saw a puddle of blood behind a crate near the entrance and guessed the toon had been there a while, a small noise came from the back of the ally, like a can being knocked over

they walked further in to the darkness shining the torch along the ground following the trail until it shone on the wall, there they stopped, then went to the side, bugs shone his light along following them until he hit the corner between the building and the wall,

there, shaking worse than a paint mixer and looking terrified to death, was a small toon, an orange and white rabbit, his arms where here in a defensive position and one of his hands were clamped over his side, the other held up in defence, his breath was shaky and rough, his eyes wide in sheer terror and torment, like he had just seen death itself, his shirt was just grey rags one of his arms was a blistery bloody mess of burnt skin and fur, his fur was missing in some places and his right ear was burnt,

Bugs had never seen a toon so terrified in his life, not funny terror, real terror,

Adam had seen there silhouettes by the street lights, his eyes were used to the darkness after sitting in it so long and was able to see them as they walked in, he nearly shrieked,

It was bugs bunny, the most powerful toon in the business

And daffy duck, the second one, well in his world anyway, it always went bugs then daffy, but enough of this gay banter

Right now the very last people he could ever want to see angry at him were here, he saw them follow the blood, then hit the wall, then shine the torch to the corner,

At him

Bugs wasn't sure what to say, so he said what he always said

''Eeeehhhh what's up doc?'' he said with a somewhat forced grin to mask the confusion

it didn't help, the young toon was even more scared, suddenly bugs saw his heart beating, he hadn't noticed it before but he saw his chest beat out, an amount of blood travel along a vain and then behind his hand on his side, blood trickled between his fingers as it hit,

bugs took a step forward, Adam saw this and his heart beat faster in fear, sending more blood visibly to his side, the increase of pressure made it blurt out between his fingers,

This shocked bugs and he walked forward quickly with his hand outstretched

This was a very wrong thing to do

Seeing this Adams heart beat faster and faster, the blood behind his hand squirted out between his fingers like a leaky pipe,

And that was the last of the blood his body could afford to loose, he stumbled, his eyelids got heavy, and he fell to the floor with a thud on his side, his hand fell away from his side and hit the ground also, with it gone the full extent of the wound could be seen, a horrid jagged mess of deep crimson and stained orange fur,

Bugs instantly rushed forward, daffy was in shock, how could a toon have this sort of injury?

He was snapped out of it by a slap from bugs, sending his beak clattering onto the floor,

''Daffy I've been callin yer!'' we got to get to a hospital!'' snapped bugs

''yeah I could do with a check-up too right now'' groaned daffy's beak from the floor, he picked it up and fixed it back on his head, bugs had picked up the passed out toon, it was male, they walked out onto the pavement, when the others saw the orange furred rabbit they jumped back,

''That iz heem!'' cried Fifi ''that iz ze toon which I zaw!''

This was the first time the others had seen him, to see one of there own in such a fowl state,

It was horrid

''Oh my god! He looks like he came straight from a slasher flick'' cried plucky

Wile sniffed around the orange rabbit, ''just as I thought a slight presence of radioactivity, it's not harmful to others and can be treated, but we need to go fast!''

''Fast is my middle name!'' yelled daffy, and he pulled at one corner of the scene which fell away leaving them standing by the hospital, they ran in and up to the front desk,

''We need help!'' yelled bugs grabbing the clerk by the shoulders and shaking her comically,

When she stopped and saw the bleeding toon she began making calls and the toon was taken away on a gurney

* * *

later Adam was in a room to himself, they put him there because of the severity of his injuries and the fact he was slightly radioactive, he had been rushed into surgery and the wound had been stitched up and his insides fixed, he was on a drip and heart monitor, his heartbeat was coming back into order after most of the spilled blood had been gathered up, filtered and put back in his body, the room he was in was the room plucky was in when he had been flattened by the ship Shirley had predicted, some went home when they heard he was going to be okay,

the ones that remained were bugs, buster, Babs, plucky, Shirley and calamity, seeing as how he was smartest, they stood near the hospital bed watching the toon breath in and out, his shirt was gone and he was in a hospitable gown, when they looked at his shirt they saw hints of bright red like busters shirt,

''All that's left to do is let him wake up'' said Babs,

''Like, I'm picking up some like, REALLY bad vibes from this guy, or some junk'' said Shirley,

''Kid nearly had a heart attack when I found him, when I reached for im he passed out'' said bugs,

''Well I've been here for hours and I'm tired of waiting!'' yelled plucky, and jumped onto a chair next to the bed and leaned over the toon, ''he better wake up soon!''

The toon suddenly shifted in his sleep, starting to wake up, his eyes scrunched up then opened, and they looked up at the duck for a second

''Bout time you woke up!'' yelled the green fowl

the orange rabbit screeched and began thrashing, plucky fell of the chair in shock and hit the floor, the newest toon however thrashed so much he knocked a wire loose that was monitoring him and fell out of the bed, the wire set of an alarm and a nurse ran in, the toon was trying furiously to get untangled and didn't see the nurse coming over until he felt her pick him up, she tried to calm him down but he just thrashed harder yelling at the top of his voice for them to 'let him go', the other toons could only watch as a doctor came in with a needle, the second the orange rabbit saw the needle he thrashed harder than before, the nurse dropped him but before he could run for it the doctor got him in the arm, he struggled to stay awake but lost the game on that one, the nurse put him back in the bed and put the wire back while the doctor scribbled down notes,

The toons stared

''Wow plucky, you're face is one heck of a wake up call'' said buster

Plucky glared at the blue rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagnosis and Treatment

It had been a day since Adam had been in acme acres hospital, after his last wake up they had him strapped to the bed by his waist and his arm was bandaged up, but he still held fear for every living thing that walked into the room

And face it, if you had been transported to another to another dimension, was still suffering shock from a nuclear blast and suddenly had been strapped to a bed in a hospital, well so would you.

Every time someone walked in he cowered back so far the bed looked like it was going to absorb him, and he remained about as responsive as a doorknob.

Buster and Babs showed up that day, they were determined to get him to say anything; they stood outside his room,

''Okay, so we stay nice, we stay gentle, and we do nothing to shock him, got it?'' said buster, he turned to Babs and was greeted by a Halloween mask, he leapt back in shock, she took it off laughing

''I can't help myself'' she laughed

He gave her a look, ''okay okay I'll try''

They walked in,

The second the orange rabbit saw them he shrank back in shock,

''Hey buddy, calm down we wont bite'' said buster

He stayed fearful

''So...where yer come from?'' asked buster

''...England'' came the response just barely above a whisper

''Hey we're getting somewhere!'' said Babs, ''with the speed of a slug'' she added

''So what yer doin in acme acres junk yard?''

''...I don't know'' came the quite reply

''Well that clears that up!'' commented Babs

''Well do you know who cut you?''

He nodded

''Do you know where he is?''

He nodded

''Well tell us so we can get him!''

''I really don't think he's going to be much of a bother anymore'' he said quietly thinking back to what happened to the horrid man, starting to calm down just a little

''Why? What happened to him?'' asked Babs

''I, I'd rather not say'' he said remembering the incident

''Well why did you think we was going to dip you?'' asked Babs

''Oh just shock'' said Adam starting to get edgy, ''so if you just let me go I'll just, y'know, disappear''

''You can't go yet!'' said buster, ''you still need treatment, and your stitching has to heel!''

''Where you going to go anyway?'' asked Babs

This actual struck Adam as the first time he though of this, he had no house, no relatives, and no friends.

Now he truly was 'alone'.

He didn't notice but a tear rolled down his cheek, the two rabbits by the bed did.

''Nowhere I guess'' he said

''Well you could stay here!'' said buster, Adam reeled back,

''I can't! I mean, I can't! I can't do that! You do that show don't you!''

''Yeah we do, tiny toon adventures!'' they said simultaneously

''I can't! I can't just knock around while you do that, I mean...'' he tried to think of an excuse, ''I'll just get in the way! I'm not a character I'll just look like some berk trying to get attention!''

''We could always use a new cast member!'' said Babs

''Erm, erm, errrr I don't know any toon tricks!'' he said trying again

(You may be wondering why he's trying to get out of it, it is because he is terrified of them finding out he used to be human and thinking he is just some sod trying to get on TV using them, then getting angry at him).

''You can come to our school! We learn tons of toon tricks there!'' said buster

The thought of being near actual Looney Tunes stars, then THEM thinking he's just a sod trying to get on TV and getting angry at him...

Toons who are still learning and the same size as him is one thing, but having toons much taller than him and know all the tricks in the book...

''No-no-no! I can't! I mean I err, err, don't have any enrolment things!''

''Neither did we'' said Babs

''I'm not a Warner brother's employee! I don't have contracts, agents or anything!''

''Heck not having an agent is practically a good thing!'' said Babs, ''he wont try to make you work with Tony Danza''

Adam had to admit that was something he would like to avoid

''And with our help you can easily become an employee!'' said buster

Adam was about to try to think of another excuse when Babs cut him off

''Then it's settled! You'll be our new British buddy!'' said Babs,

Buster appeared on the other side of the bed in a suit, top hat, monocle and a big moustache,

''Pip pip and tally ho dear chap, I believe that cricket then eh!'' he said with a massively put-on false accent,

'oh god what do I do?' thought Adam

Just then plucky burst in, this gave Adam a shock and he leaned back

''guys! They found out a way to stop his radioactivity! There going to start the procedure tomorrow!'' he said

''well that fine, but they better not try and stop _my_ radioactivity!'' said Babs, and pulled a large radio out of hammer space and began rocking out to a tune, until a nurse came in and told her to stop.

all the while Adam was thinking hard on how to get out of here, he couldn't run the risk of them finding out about him and his world, he had to get out.

It was late at night, there were few people about, and all the lights were turned off,

inside Adams room he was still wide awake, he had a plan, the strap had been taken off seeing as he had calmed down, he slowly got out of bed, the drips he were on were on a pole that stood next to the bed, it was on wheels so he pushed it slowly along with him to make sure it didn't squeak, he got closer to the door, there was stool near it, he brought it over and stood on it so he could see out the window, he looked around the corridor and saw no-one, he slowly opened the door and peered out expecting an alarm or something,

Nothing.

he tiptoed out slowly and carefully taking his I.V stand with him, he made his way slowly towards the end of the corridor, the doors at the end of the corridor were shut, he peered through the window,

outside there was still people mulling around, he couldn't go out, then with a sickening thought he realised that even if there wasn't much he could do, he had no idea about the layout of the hospital, he would be lost and caught before you could say, 'I was just stretching my legs'.

Adam sidled over to his room and got back into his bed, but it was a long time before he went to sleep

No living thing had seen him...

But something else had

The security camera flashed a small red light as it continued its never-ending gaze,

* * *

**APOLIGIES! i edited this because i thought it was to soon to have his friend join him, he will be back at some point but just not right now sorry, it was an editorial choice because i wasnt to sure where to go with it as it was, so please dont kill me, and whoevers hired the katana weilding ninja sitting on top of my cupboard please call it off and give the edit a chance.**

**thank you**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Higher Beings and Dreams

When Adam woke up that morning he realised in panic he was once again strapped down to his bed by his waist, he began struggling to get free but he was held tight by the straps, the door opened and buster and Babs walked in with a little grin and there hands behind there backs nonchalantly,

''Helloooo buddy'' said buster walking up to the bed, ''feeling better?''

''He sure looks better to me'' said Babs slyly, ''I would even say he looks like he could get out of that bed for a while''

Adam was starting to grow more and more worried by the sly tones of the voices,

''But then again I suppose an attempted break out would give him all the exercise he needed'' said buster as they both leaned towards him

''The heart monitor began beeping at a tremendous rate and the look of terror on Adams face would have put the best horror film to shame

In his opinion he was in it.

''kid your more tense than a bed spring, we're trying to help you but you think everyone's out to get yer, I don't know if it was something about year past or something about yer injuries, but we brought someone to make you relax and realise that we aint here to hurt you'' said buster

''Someone who knows how to fix your energy and mentality'' said Babs

It was just then that Shirley floated in,

''Shirley's going to find out why you're in such a sorry state and fix yer'' said buster

Shirley floated over, she was about 8 foot away from the bed when she fell out of the air and flat onto her face, she retreated back.

''Woa! Like woa!'' she said

''What happened Shirley?'' asked Babs

''I just like felt this huge wave of bad chi and misery, it's like, totally hanging around him, I've never felt bad chi this... Bad''. She finished lamely

''Do you still think you can fix him?''

''Like, there's always a hope if your mind is pure and feet don't smell'' she said

''I think that bonk on the head did more damage than we thought'' said buster

Shirley walked over to the orange rabbit

Adam had not seen that many episodes of tiny toons, they didn't show that often in the UK, but he had seen the episode where she went mental and caused an electrical storm like in that film Carrie,

In his opinion he had been electrocuted enough, blue or green lightning he didn't care

Shirley walked over and looked at the rabbit thoughtfully

''there's something, like, throwing your entire energy field out of balance, to do something like that must be, like, totally traumatic, and the first step toward restoring your chi is to like, voice what caused it to be that way, so tell me like, what caused your negative energy''

Adam didn't say a word, there was no way in hell he was going to tell anyone where he was from, and there was no way in heaven, hell, and earth's realm that he was saying anything about...

...the incident

Realising that she wasn't going to get any answers this way she decided to try an, 'alternative' route

''Okay, I like, totally have an idea, my higher being can see inside his mind and tell us what it is!'' she said

''Is that ethical?'' asked buster,

Shirley simply shrugged and placed her fingers to her temples and began to concentrate

A ghost the spitting image of her (apart from being seen through) floated out of her

''Go inside his metal realm and find the source of his mental torment'' said Shirley

The higher self floated towards Adam, he clamped his hands over his ears and held them tight but it floated through them and straight inside,

* * *

H-Shirley appeared in his mental realm, from what she felt she could tell the place had once been a place of vibrant colour and had a happy go lucky feel

That was no more,

The ground was hard and grey and covered in ashes, there was ruins of buildings dotted everywhere, but she only just made them out, there was a heavy mist all around,

Suddenly she saw a movement in the corner of her eye; she floated over and looked,

it was Adam's higher self, and it was in a state, he wasn't floating, he was staggering around with no direction, he was wearing what would have been a bright red jacket with a white collar and cuffs, gold string buttons and trim at the bottom,

But now it was hardly clothing at all, it was ratty and only a little bit of red appeared in certain areas, it was tatty and unbuttoned and scorched, she could see burnt skin and fur in holes through the fabric,

The wearer himself however was hardly any better

He looked just like when he arrived, burnt scorched and sickly, she could see his ribs, his eyes were glazed over, and he just stared blankly as he staggered in the land that was once his home

''Erm, like, excuse me'' said Shirley trying to catch his attention,

She did

He turned suddenly and saw her, he staggered over, and she floated a little away as he came near,

''It's all gone'' he said solemnly, ''all the buildings all the land, all the people, they all burned''

H-Shirley was taken aback, that sounded awful,

''By what?'' she asked in a shaky voice

H-Adam simply pointed over into the mist, then stumbled away to traipse around his former paradise once more

H-Shirley floated away into the mist in the direction she had been shown, the floated past more debris and dead ground and ashes until a shape formed, a large rectangle

she floated over and saw it was a door, it stood on its own, it looked like a door in a battle ship or submarine the way it was made of grey steel and had a hatch wheel in the middle to open it,

''Well, it's like, what I'm here for'' she said, and turned the wheel once, twice, thrice,

And then it opened...

* * *

''How long is she going to be?'' asked Babs,

''I don't know'' said Shirley for the umpteenth time

''It can't be that bad, can it?'' asked buster

suddenly higher Shirley shot out screaming like a banshee, she flew straight out through the wall and of towards Shirley's house, Shirley ran out to follow it, when she came back she said that it had used homeopathic remedies or something to get rid of the memory, seeing as it wasn't hers anyway it had been fairly simple to do so but it must have pretty awful to make her do so

''Man this is getting serious, isn't there some way we can see in his mind?'' said Babs

Buster thought for a little bit, then smirked,

''I think I know someone that can help us with that'' he said smugly

* * *

Little beeper was enjoying his run like he always did,

and like always calamity was trying to catch him, no real reason, it wasn't to eat him because he ate well enough and it wasn't to bully because they got on fairly well, it was just something that they did, true he was better than his mentor when it came to inventions, but he still had never caught the red road runner, although he did have a few victories over him, such as when he managed to get Fifi to go after him on a day the road runner was feeling a bit too cocky.

Today however wasn't so triumphant,

he had set one of his famous 'rube Goldberg' style traps in the park and baited it with bird seed, then ran over to behind a bush where a string was attached to a ring in the ground, the string was attached to a big wrecking ball, which would swing into where little beeper would stand, and knock him into the cage hidden behind some bushes,

Now he had to wait, soon enough little beeper raced round the corner and spotted the bird seed, he shot over and began pecking at it,

Calamity cut the string,

the ball swung down and just missed little beeper, he finished the seed and he ran off not noticing the ball as it swung back past him again, calamity was puzzled, he had done all the calculations,

But he failed to notice the ball on its third swing,

But he certainly felt it,

He flew across the park and straight into the cage which snapped shut on him, leaving him sat dazed and surprised

''Another attempt there calamity ol pal?'' said a voice, calamity turned and saw buster and Babs bunny (no relation) smiling at him, disgruntled as he was he gave a little wave,

''Hey calamity, you know that new toon we found yesterday?'' asked buster

Calamity nodded,

''we wanted to find out about his past some more, we know its locked in his memories, but he wont say anything and Shirley couldn't get it out of him, so we was hoping maybe you could get it out of him'' said Babs

Calamity raised an eyebrow and held up a sign with a question mark on it,

''You're the smartest out of all of us, surely you could figure out a way?''

Calamity pondered this, then he shrugged,

''Well if you figure out a way let us know'' said Babs, and they walked off,

It was only after they were at the park gates that they realised they left him in the cage,

* * *

Adam meanwhile wasn't having much fun, he had been busy trying to keep his mind of the incident by thinking of things that made him laugh,

Nothing

Not even a smirk

He was doing this when suddenly the door opened, he sat right up, and a nurse walked in, and not just any nurse,

It was 'hello nurse!'

''Hello there little boy'', she said walking over, ''its time for your radiation treatment'', she said, Adam wasn't quite sure just what to think, but he kept his eyes everywhere except her,

Guess why

the brakes on the bed he was on were taken off and she began wheeling him out the room, he had no choice but to go along with it, he was still strapped to the thing, the hospital looked vaguely like the one in Rotherham except for the fact it was all drawn and animated, he was slowly getting used to this fact but he still couldn't let them know where he came from,

As he rolled down the corridor the doors burst open further down, and buster and Babs ran in, the second they saw him they stopped,

''What's goin on?'' asked Babs

''Its time for his treatment to get rid of his rid of his radiation, after a few treatments you'll never guess that he used to have glow in the dark blood''

''Wait what?!'' said Adam

''Oh nothing'' said hello nurse, and quickly wheeled him away through more corridors until he was out of sight from buster and Babs

''... I wondered why that blood storage room we saw earlier had a nightlight'' said Babs

* * *

It was later in the day and Adam was back in his room, he was out for the count because he had to be under for his treatment, Babs, buster and calamity were there, they had arrived just now.

''So calamity what have you got for us?'' asked buster

Calamity showed them the machine he brought, it looked like a TV but there was several wires coming from it attached to a colander, calamity pulled out a sign,

'We can see his dreams, it's a start' it said

''Better than nothing'' said Babs

Calamity put the colander on Adams head, lights began flashing on it, and he TV began showing static and warped noise,

''Boy I wish we had some popcorn for this'' said buster

The static kept going until calamity hit the monitor, and then it showed an image

it was a field, a generic field from OUR world, there wisent any bushes, the sky was clear blue with wisps' of clouds everywhere, and a few clusters of daisies dotted around, all you could see was green hills, no civilisation anywhere,

The camera angle suddenly shifted, this wasn't just a set this was a P.O.V! They guessed it was his but they couldn't see him anywhere, footsteps where heard as the shot moved forwards slightly,

''Man this is like something out of the twilight zone!'' said buster

''When something going to happen?'' asked Babs getting slightly impatient

then there was a faint noise, it was coming from the screen, it went up, then down, then up, then down again, the camera moved to show that he was running but didn't know where to run to, a flock of birds shot by in the air all in the same direction.

''What's happening?'' asked buster

Then the screen went white

''Hey! What happened to the picture, things were just starting to hap-''

She never finished that sentence, the screen had come back

But they would have preferred it if it hadn't,

The image was only there for a few seconds, but it was all they needed

There was fire everywhere, it was even in the sky, there wasn't any sound, hands came into the screen, they were blackened, burnt and the bone was starting to show,

There was a massive cloud in the distance, rising from the ground, there was a ring around it spanning out wider and wider,

It was only shown for a brief second, then everything shook, there was a flash of orange,

Then there was static

The three just stared at the screen, the dream had ended and there was just static

''That was no dream'' said buster, ''that was a nightmare!''

''And the images where weird! What was that place?!'' asked Babs

Calamity simply held up a sign with a question mark on it, the monitor spat out a video and calamity picked it up,

''What are yer gonna do with that?'' asked buster

'Take it to my mentor' was the sign reply

Buster looked at the orange rabbit thoughtfully

''The sooner we find out what happened to this guy the better'' he said

* * *

**thinks are kicking off! there getting closer to the truth, stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings, Enrollment and ACME

**wow! you read this far?! either i'm good or your really bored and this was last resort, either way enjoy!**

* * *

Adam was starting to get fed up with waking up in the same hospital room but he didn't dare complain, he wasn't putting a foot out of order,

And the second he was released he was making both feet get him out of there,

Then the door opened revealing the same pair of rabbits that he had seen visit him every day.

They needed no introduction

''Heya buddy'' said buster, ''we have a treat for you today''

Adam raised an eyebrow,

''Our friends have been wanting to get to know you now you've calmed down! So today you'll have individual sessions with them to get to know them and so they can know you!'' said Babs

He didn't know it but his ears drooped down and his eyes went big in fright and shock,

''Don't worry, we didn't bring Elmyra'' said buster thinking this was the reason for the look of fright

It was not

The two walked out; as they entered the doorway buster called out, ''plucky you're up!''

Instantly a green duck ran inside and stood on the chair, it happened so suddenly that it gave Adam a horrendous fright; he shot back into the bed.

''Hi! I'm plucky duck, actor extraordinaire! my talent can go towards many roles, hero, swordsman, romantic and so much more, I'm the greatest toon this place has ever seen!'' he boasted, he reached out wrapping an arm around him and squeezing him comically next to him, ''stick with me kid and you'll be a star, not as big a star as me but a star no less!'' he let go, ''so kid what's your name?''

''...Adam''

''Hmm, not very comical, but we'll work on it! in fact, I'm off right now to think of some, we'll get you a name kid you just wait!'' and with that he ran off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him which hovered around, leaving a very stunned and confused orange rabbit behind.

Then a small pig walked inside, and saw the smoke mulling around,

''oh my, we cant have that, this is a no smoking area'' and he pulled out a small hand held vacuum cleaner and sucked it out of the air, then walked over,

''Hi, my names Hampton. J. Pig, pleased to meet you'' and he held out his hand for him to shake it, he did so tentavily, it felt like incredibly smooth skin, bit like a polished surface

''its going to be great working with you, but I have to go now, but I'll see you again soon, right now I have to go clean up my room, that'll make it the 5th time today!'' he said

Adam looked at the clock; it was only half past 9 in the am

He looked back to see the pig covered in cleaning utensils, ''welp, gotta go!'' and he ran off round the doorway,

Adam was just thinking about how strange it was that he enjoyed cleaning his room, he was rather small so should be off in a tree or...

Wait a minute; the pig was small but so was he! Was he younger than before? He honestly didn't know what to think, before he could mull it over further another toon walked in,

This time it was Shirley, and she wasn't floating, and when she was about 5 feet from the foot of the bed she stopped,

''I'm like, pleased to meet you, but you're way bad negative energy and off balance karma is totally up against my positive flow, but its like, still nice to meet you, my name is Shirley loon''

''You're not going to get that ghost thing to go in my head again are you?''

''I couldn't get her to if I tried, like, remember last time?''

He remembered the horrid screeching that came out his ear,

''hey, like, you're negative energy is smaller than before, still totally huge but like, smaller than before, your getting better!''

Adam did have to admit he didn't feel as horrible as before, so long as he kept his mind off...

The incident,

''I don't know what happened to you to have that sort of negative energy inside you, but your starting to get over it, in fact, I know all sorts of methods to get the positive flows going, meditation, aromatherapy and origami! I'm so good I can make a giraffe with my feet! There just what you need! We'll totally get that shroud of darkness away from you! Like, just you wait!'' and she ran out,

Adam had never been so confused in his life.

He was just trying to process just what was going on around him when he heard Shirley from the door yelling into the corridor, ''Gogo you're up''

Uh-oh

He looked at the doorway for a while, nothing happened,

''Whatcha lookin at bub?''

Adam yelped like he had been stung by a wasp the size of a laundry basket, he turned and saw the aforementioned dodo bird grinning at him while standing on... thin air.

''The hallway channels good for some but I prefer a little more excitement'', and he promptly took out a remote and pointed it at the doorway,

CLICK

Instantly the view of the corridor went away and was replaced by static for a second then a clip of wildlife, then of a race track, then the tiny toons intro,

''Ehh I've seen it all, I guess what you had on is good enough'' said Gogo, and he switched it back to the corridor,

''So bub I hear your from England''

''Err, yes'' said Adam just a bit disturbed by the large kick to realities groin he had just seen.

''Well I got you a surprise, a visitor from England, I present to you, Sherlock 'homes''' he said and he gestured to the right side of the bed out of Adams viewpoint

there was a house, of British build, wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat and a pipe sticking out of the letterbox, it had a pair of legs wearing trousers and old leather shoes with covers on them, when a puff of smoke came from the pipe another came from the chimney,

''He can also figure out more about you for us all'' said Gogo, ''seeing as your the biggest mystery to hit town lately''

The house stepped forward, and fell flat on its face,

''Hmm, either he's looking for footprints or he's off balance, eh, either way he's on the clock'', the house dragged itself away, Adam turned away and when he turned back it was gone

''anyway, I'm Gogo dodo, specialising in wackiness, and as a heads up I'm also the hallmoniter at acme looniversity and resident cuckoo bird for the clocks, so don't let me catch you after the bell rings or else'' he warned jokingly, ''you'll find out more when you're enrolled''

''Enrolled?'' he said quivering

''Yeah! bugs is coming to drop off the details and enrolment papers, you'll be a student in our class at acme loo learning alongside us, and getting just as bored as well''

''bugs bunny?!'' his voice was little more than a strangled whisper, his face was the very definition of fear, he began trying to furiously get the strap round his waist off, he was absolutely terrified of coming face to face with bugs bunny, its quite simple to watch him on telly but to have him leaning over you, and then to have HIM ANGRY. AT. YOU.

the thought of that alone was enough to make Adam struggle twice as hard, but the catch for the strap was out of his reach and it was impossible to get out of, the strap went under Adam, then looped round his waist and back under the other side, through a hole in the strap, then out the other side and round the bed, so he couldn't wriggle out, it just got tighter, clever really when you think about it,

Gogo was just watching this with his usual smile, ''I can see you're eager to meet him'' he said obliviously.

* * *

bugs was walking inside the hospital just now, he had a small case with him, he was going to see the new toon, he had tried doing a background check on the new soon-to-be student but he had come up with nothing, so just skipped that part as he was the principle after all.

He walked into the section of the hospital where the new toon was being kept, he soon found it with most of the toons that had just seen him mulling around it, Gogo was just coming out,

''He doesn't seem that exited to meet bugs'' he said casually, bugs looked in to see him still struggling with the strap in a panic attack,

''Ehhh well has there been any problems?'' the small toons all said no,

''Actually I have to tell you there is'' said a voice, it was hello nurse walking over, ''it's about his nourishment''

''What, is he not eating his vegetables?'' joked bugs,

''its more serious than that, yesterday afternoon we tried giving him solid food again, but he wont eat it, he was nearly sick again, he's just not getting the vitamins he needs, his medicine needs to be injected'',

''Maybe he's trying to loose weight'' said buster

''By starving himself and throwing up?'' asked plucky

''Sounds like how most celebrities loose weight'' claimed Babs

They didn't know but there was more to it than that, the radiation and radiation treatment made him feel unable to keep any food down, that they knew, but it was also because he wasn't sure about eating animated foods, it was a lot weirder to him than you would think.

''Well maybe I can get him to try a mouthful, I mean, I know hospital food is bad but if he's gotta he's gotta'', said bugs

''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' asked Hampton, ''He seems terrified of you for some reason''

''Yeah remember in the alleyway, what you said he looked like when he saw you''

''Eehhh its probably just shock at seeing a star'' said bugs

''well be gentle, his hearts is only just regaining it's regular beat and if it gets too fast he'll start bleeding again, that cut in his side was deep, he must have had a very powerful drive to keep going all that time without passing out'' said hello nurse.

Bugs nodded and began to open the door

The second Adam saw him walk in he grabbed his sheets which were at the bottom of the bed and threw them over himself in a kneejerk terror reflex,

bugs walked over and surveyed this, he poked the lump n the sheets and it flinched, it was obvious this guy wasnt coming out anytime soon with him around, he got an idea, he made loud footsteps towards the door then opened it and shut it while staying inside, then jumped over silently to by the bed,

the lump quivered then moved up towards the top of the sheet, two orange hands gripped the top, then two orange ears, then two eyes, he wasn't looking where bugs was, he looked to the right, nothing, then to the left where bugs was, the second he saw him he pulled a terrified face and went to shoot back under the cover but bugs grabbed the sheet and yanked it off

''Gotcha!'' he said

Adam was absolutely terrified, he got as far back as he could from the famous toon, and his heart monitor began beeping frantically,

''Woa woa kid calm down, I aint gonna hurt you I swear''

The beeps stayed frantic

''Look I don't know why your scared of me but I can tell you that you have no reason to be, I aint mad at you, I aint got anything against you, and I honestly don't care where you're from''

The beeps slowed down but only slightly

''Please kid just calm down willya? nothings gonna hurt you now, and I don't know who gave you that scar but I can tell you that we wont let anyone do anything like that to you ever again''

The beeps slowed but now they were irregular and jaunty,

''Is there anything you can tell us about who did it?''

He shook his head

''About where your from?''

Head shake

''About how you got here''

Head shake

''About why your radioactive?''

He stared at his lap for a long moment before shaking his head

'We'll find out soon enough' thought bugs,

''Well seeing as you'll be out of here soon, do you have anywhere to live''

''...no''

''Hallelujah he can talk'' then he realised that this toon had no-where to go, ''well burrows are pretty easy to make, and you can easily get a job to furnish it, anyway I'm here about you're enrolment in acme looniversity''

Adam wasn't sure about this at all; he always thought the prospect of being a toon and learning all the tricks at the school would be the greatest thing in Christendom,

But now...

''So kid I got all your documents here, just need a few things from yer and then you be given all the privileges the school has to offer''

''Privileges?'' said Adam raising an eyebrow

''I see that got yer attention, students get an additional bursary every week but getting a job as well wouldn't be a bad idea, you'll be in the same classes as the others out there, learning all the lessons you need to be a toon, I understand your parents aren't around right?''

Adam surprisingly wasn't that hung up on that, the reason was that he knew that they was all right in another country as well as his sister, and weren't just ashes on grange lane back home,

''No'' he said

''Well for toons in your position you can either have foster parents or live on your own''

Adam wasn't ecstatic on the thought of some jokers trying to do what his mum and dad did so chose the second one''

''Sorry for asking but are your parents dead?'' he asked gently

''No''

''Were they good parents?''

''Yes''

''But they can't be here right now?''

''No''

''Well so long as we know, now I hear you're from England, where exactly?''

''Rotherham''

''Not heard of it but I'll look it up, what's your full name?''

He gave it,

''Good, now just sign here and you'll be an official student learning all you need to know''

He was given a pen and was told where to sign

He hesitated, was he willing to put himself in this situation, surrounded by toons who may not take it so nicely if they found out about him?

In the end he decided he would have to stay quite about it, he needed the money and an education,

He signed

''great kid, your an official student starting next week, that means you have a week to get yer affairs sorted, like where you'll live and all that, now lets go over the rest of yer perks, you have your student bursary same as the others, you'll be an official character and have a contract with Warner Brothers same as the others, and an unlimited account with acme for most of there things, this is for aids, props and stuff you just fancy playing around with, you can get these free of charge but stuff in the stores you have to pay up front for, like candy bars and drinks and that sort of thing, but you still got a heck of a lot to pick from, here's your beginners catalogue''

he handed him a catalogue about 2cm thick, it was bright red and had four pictures of random products on it, a catapult, a rocket, springy shoes, and a ray gun,

''when you want the full catalogue you send away for it on the back with the number, it'll have all that stuff in it and several billion more, but that's more your speed right now''

Adam began flicking through the catalogue; all sorts of weird and bizarre products met his eyes,

And they looked fun as heck!

''Hey kid, the nurse was telling me you aint eaten lately, why is that''

''No point, every time I eat it just comes back up'' he said drooping a little,

''Well you'll never get better if you don't start, I know hospital food is bad but yer cant just go and stop eatin, at least try''

he pulled out one of his famous carrots from no-where and tossed it on the bed, ''I have to go file these documents, try to eat something kid, seeya round'' he picked up the sheet he grabbed and put it on the foot of the bed as he walked away,

Adam looked for a moment at the carrot, he was getting hungry, he picked it up and felt it in his hand, if felt like a regular carrot, he could feel it just as well through the fur on his hand, he began to take a bite, the nurse and bugs were watching through the window,

He clamped his teeth round it and broke a bit off, he cautiously chewed it, and it crunched as he swished round his taste buds.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact it was animated or the fact he was now a rabbit, but it tasted fantastic,

And he kept it down,

''I think we got his nourishment problem solved'' claimed bugs.

* * *

Wile coyote was in his lab with his young prodigy by his side, he had just finished watching the tape of Adams dream, and he could see why calamity had come to him in such a rush,

''Well I'm glad you came to see me with this tape, it is indeed a disturbing dream for such a young toon to have'', said the brown coyote

Calamity held up a sign, 'how old is he?'

by my guess he's the same age as all of you tiny toons, 12, and that's no age to be having this sort of dream'' said wile, ''but I don't get two things, 1: why is he dreaming this, and 2: why is it set in reality?''

Calamity blinked in confusion, 'reality?' he signed

''yes my young friend, reality, an alternate world who like ours enjoys our shows as well but don't have the privilege of hammer space and many other toon quality's, they physics, looks, and appearances are, like you saw, different from ours, but why would a toon be dreaming it in a P.O.V dream?''

Calamity simply raised a question mark,

''let me see that machine you built to get this footage'' calamity wheeled it over, wile surveyed it all over, ''hmm, an ingenious devise my young prodigy, but I can see why you only got his dreams and not his memories, its not getting enough power, the TV you rigged to it is using it up, and there's several other faults as well preventing it from getting to the correct brain lobes, he saw calamity looking disappointed in himself, ''but those are just minor and I can help you fix them, it will take a while to completely redo some wiring, but we'll do it'',

Calamity perked up again and at the order of his mentor he went and got the tool kit.

* * *

it was nearly time for Adams radiation treatment, he had eaten the carrot from earlier and two others the nurse had brought but that's as far as he went, other than that he had just been thumbing through the catalogue that he had, there was all sorts, rockets, lasers, rube Goldberg kits, and a rocket tricycle he knew he just had to get, he felt the right age, but he still had no idea how old he was now in this new form, he was just pondering this when he heard the door open, a toon walked in like the others had before bugs,

A purple skunk

She walked in and saw him, then rushed over to the bed side faster than plucky did and was looking at him closely, this was neither pleasant or expected for Adam,

''Bonjour messime! How iz ze newest toon in ze town?''

''...fine'' he answered quietly

She sat down and looked at him, ''I zaw you in ze junkyard a few days ago, why did you think I would try and hurt vou?'' she asked

''...I panicked'' he said quietly,

''But monsure, I vould not try and, how you say, cause you pain, vhy would you fink that?'' she asked

He said nothing, he just stared at the bed covers, what could he say?

Fifi looked for a moment before lifting his head to face him, he flinched at her touch but didn't pull away, in his eyes Fifi saw all sorts of conflict and one flicker of some god awful memory,

Before she could ask about it the nurse came in

''its time for his radioactivity treatment, you'll have to see him later'' and she began to wheel him out of the room, Fifi watched him as he was reeled away, if only he would tell them where he came from, how he got there, who injured him, why he was scared,

But she needn't worry much about that,

Soon all would be revealed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! there getting closer to the truth, what will he do? where will he live? stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Free At Last

Adam was slowly getting better, his radiation was nearly gone, one more treatment and it would be gone, his arm would still need to be bandaged for a while but so long as he was easy on it then he could still use it, they took the bandage off his ear, the nurse's had taken away his broken shattered glasses and got him a new pair,

He was eating very little but eating just the same,

But he still would not say a word about how he got his injuries

But on the plus side his fur was starting to grow in the areas where it had been burnt away, he was starting to get an even coat,

he also started to ease up around other toons, his heart rate still went up but didn't go dangerous, he even managed to crack a smile at Babs impressions of Joan, but he hadn't laughed yet,

They hadn't taken the bed strap off yet though, not until he was fully fixed.

He didn't like it when they asked him about how he got there; when they asked about his friends he teared up and was silent for 2 hours,

He had talked with the rest of the tiny toons as well (cept Elmyra), dizzy had eaten his side-draw, but he hadn't really minded.

Then there was calamity coyote, he enjoyed this, despite the sign language. He warned him to be careful what he ordered from acme, he said he already knew how that company could be and wasn't going to turn to them in an emergency.

little beeper had been the same, like calamity he spoke through signs, he claimed he was the fastest runner in town and offered for a race, Adam said he would have better chances of winning in a fight with Clint Eastwood, starting to get his sense humour back surrounded by comedy.

Furball was rather difficult, he was mute like calamity and little beeper but seeing as he couldn't really do signs except for some cases it got off to a shaky start, but then he got a pen and paper and it went alright,

Montana max had been last, he walked in with his usual scowl, then stood next to the bed, Adam gave a nervous smile,

''I was told to introduce myself to you, so here I am, I'm Montana max! The richest most powerful kid in town, I own all the greatest toys and games, and there all mine!'' and he began laughing

'Some first impression' thought Adam

then max recomposed himself and began shuffling with a scowl, ''I kinda still felt bad about whatever happened to you, I mean, I can be bad sure, but I'd never do that to someone, or want it to happen to anyone, so to say hi to yer I brought this'' he pulled a toy plane, ''and I usually hate rabbits so make the best of it!''

Adam looked at the plane, it was old and a bit battered but it still looked good, it was yellow and rust coloured, he also knew that he shouldn't expect anything more from Monty, and more or less expected him to treat him like any other rabbit after he got out,

You know, chase him with a monster truck, set his pit bull after him, build a house over his burrow,

Just the usual,

''Thank you'' he said to Montana,

''Yeah yeah sure'' said Montana not really bothered, ''well I'll seeya round, but don't expect me to be nice because I hate rabbits! This was a one time deal! Got it?!''

Adam nodded

''Good!'' and with that he left

Adam looked at the plane,

Then all the wings fell off it at once,

Typical

* * *

Meanwhile in a lab in acme looniversity wile and calamity were still tinkering with the machine, it had taken a while but it was nearly ready. the monitor was gone and instead replaced with a metal box with all sorts of fancy dials buttons and lights on it, and a small coil of wires, one end going in the machine, and one end ending with different coloured plugs,

''There, it's done'' said wile, calamity looked puzzled and held up a sign, 'how do we see the memories?'

''we simply gather them up from him in the form of data, I plug it into the supercomputer which will convert it into viewing material and insert it onto a video tape'' said wile, ''all you have to do is wait till he falls asleep after his treatment and then insert the dish on his head, then press the red button until the dial moves to the green zone, then bring it back here, okay?''

calamity saluted and grabbed the handle of the cart the machine was on and ran off, meanwhile wile walked over to the computer and began typing in bits of data,

The computer was nearly as big as him and was covered in odd lights and square colourful buttons in rows, and several screens where mounted in random places showing numbers and other technical jargon

(It's the early 90's)

There was a small rectangular slot in the middle, he put in a blank tape, everything is set,

''soon we shall know who did whatever it was to that poor toon, thanks to mine and calamity's genius'' he said, but as pompous as he was he was still anxious to know, he had seen the young toons put up with all sorts of comedic violence, but whoever did that to that toon was not trying to be comedic, the thought of someone doing that to a toon so young made him sick,

The sooner they found out, he thought, the sooner they could deal with him in there own special way.

* * *

back at the hospital it was time for Adams last radiation treatment, he would be completely clean after this, the scar was still on his side from the knife so he had a bandage wrapped round and round his waist, the bandage on his ear had come off but the one on his arm remained, but after this he had one more night there and then it was time for him to go,

But go where?

He had no clothes, no food, no money and definitely no relatives,

He was thinking this over when the door opened and buster and Babs walked in,

''Congratulations buddy! Your nearly clean, just a few checkups until they sort out your arm and waist and then you'll be able to wave goodbye to this place''

''And we're going to help you get on your feet when you get out, there's lots of burrow spaces around the forest!'' said Babs

''Although we need to get you some clothes first, your old ones kinda disintegrated'' said buster holding up a small peace of grey rag, it promptly turned into to ashes and landed on the floor,

''It'll be fun! We can get you your favourite colour!''

''Actually that colours taken'' said Adam quietly

''Okay we'll figure out something to do with it, your old shirt was bright red right?

He nodded

''We can still do something with that!'' said buster

Then the nurse came in, ''this is it! His final treatment, after this he'll be 100% clean''

''See you on the other side buddy!'' said buster as the bed got wheeled away,

Adam was really nervous, he didn't know how to make a burrow or dig super fast,

He guessed he would just have to wait and see

It was late at night; Adam had had his treatment and was out like a light,

This was the time calamity had been waiting for, he wheeled in his machine silently, he took the metal colander and put it on Adams head, he pressed the green button,

instantly the machine began whirring, he was afraid this would wake the post treatment toon, but he was far to under anaesthetic to wake up, the dial moved slowly to the green section, calamity tapped his foot impatiently until the arrow moved all the way over, a little light flashed on and a 'ding' was heard, he took the dish off and quickly wheeled out ecstatic at what he had just done, he wheeled/rode it all the way back acme looniverstiy,

wile meanwhile was still tinkering with the computer, he hadn't stopped since his young cohort left, he was very tired so earlier had gotten some coffee but it didn't do much, he was standing next to it holding the cup, his eyes were bloodshot and baggy, ''I'll just close my eyes for a moment'' he said to himself, 2 seconds later he was asleep on his feet still near the computer, still holding the coffee,

Calamity meanwhile was shooting along the corridors, he got closer to the doors, then with a massive bang he burst through and screeched to a stop,

Wile jolted awake and yelled out, the cup jerked in his hand but stayed there,

The coffee however, didn't.

it splashed out onto the computer, instantly sparks flew out from in-between the buttons and the monitors showed static, calamity walked over and put his hands on his hip looking up at his mentor, wile grinned sheepishly,

''It might take a little while longer than expected'' he said lamely

Calamity ran his hand down his face in exasperation.

* * *

Adam was just starting to wake up, he began squinting then he opened his eyes,

''SURPRISE'' Adam nearly jumped out of his skin, his fur stood on end, he looked around,

Buster and Babs where there wearing party hats and there was a banner saying 'FREEDOM'

''You finally get to blow this joint! You're a free bunny!'' said buster

''Unless you run into Elmyra, in which case run for the hills'' added Babs

Adam also noticed the strap was gone from his waist, he started to get out but he stumbled after not using his legs for so long, but buster caught him before he fell flat on his face, Adam nearly flinched at his touch but stopped himself, now back on his feet after several days of being bedridden his les felt rather unused and a bit weak.

''Careful there pal, don't worry you'll get the hang of Walkin again''

''its probably just the anaesthetic, but right now we gotta sort you out an outfit, cant go around in a hospital gown'' said Babs, ''boys only need one item of clothing at most, or they could skip it altogether but I don't think that's you''

''Well your all checked out so we can go find something for him now!'' said buster,

''I don't think he'll be comfortable walking nude along the streets'' said Babs

''Well that's no problem'' and he pulled out a box that said 'TOON IN TRANSIT' and put it on the floor, the top opened up,

then Babs grabbed the orange rabbit and quick as lightning shot him into the air, leaving his hospital gown floating in the air for a second before falling to the floor,

Then Babs shot him into the box

''Hey hey hey careful Babs mind his stitching!'' said buster,

''oh right' said Babs sheepishly, Adam peeked out from the box, ''don't worry, we'll get you sorted in no time'' said Babs noticing this, they ran to opposite sides of the box and lifted it up, Adam felt the jerk and sat down with a thump as he lost his balance,

Buster and Babs ran out with the box and through the corridors, they burst through the doors and out into the street,

They shot around corners and streets with the orange rabbit bouncing around in the box as they carried it all the way to one of the fields outside acme looniversity

when they reached a suitable spot they stopped and put down the box, the sides fell apart revealing a very dazed toon sat in the middle, he stood up slowly processing where he was,

''Welcome to acme looniversity pal, soon you'll be in our class alongside us, learning all the tools of the trade''

''...brilliant'' said Adam quietly

''Hey guys what's shaken?'' said a voice, buster and Babs turned and saw plucky walking over,

''Hey plucky, where just sorting out the new guys look, any ideas?''

Plucky thought for a minute, ''I know the perfect style!'' and he pulled out a huge paintbrush and walked over to Adam, he painted a white vest like his own on him.

This was a strange but no unpleasant sensation for Adam, it felt like he was being covered in paint and then suddenly that paint lifted off his skin and suddenly felt like clothes

''There! Lookin good!'' said plucky proudly

Buster and Babs looked at each other and then at plucky

''Yeah maybe not'' said buster walking over and grabbing the paintbrush

He walked back and painted Adam back the way he was, ''I'm thinking we need other people's advice

Babs got any ideas''

''Plucky your meant to be watching my kite, where is it?''

Hampton was walking up to plucky

''Oh right, err, well I was watching like you said Hampton'' said plucky

''You were?''

''Yeah, I watched it get lower and lower and then I watched it crash in that tree'' said plucky pointing at the one Adam was standing by,

Hampton face palmed then noticed the orange rabbit, ''hey you're out of the hospital!'' he said joyfully ''what are you guys doing?''

''Where trying to sort out a look for him, you got any idea's?''

Hampton thought for a moment, ''I know!'' he took the paintbrush and walked over, he promptly painted a pair of red overalls on Adam,

''There, perfection'' he said

''yeah we're getting closer but I still don't know'' said Babs, ''how about something representing his country?'' she grabbed the paintbrush and got rid of the overalls and instead painted a tweed jacket with a yellow chequered waistcoat.

''There, now people will know where your from!'' said Babs, buster and Hampton sniggered

''I look like something from Beatrix potter'' quipped Adam before he realised just who he was talking to, he should NOT sound ungrateful towards people he did not want angry at him,

Buster found this funny though, he began laughing, ''that's a good one!'' he laughed ''but I think he needs some less on the nose'' he said taking the paint brush and getting rid of the outfit,

''What's going on out here?'' said a voice, the turned and saw bugs bunny walking towards them from the school, Adam instantly froze up,

''Where trying to find a look for the new guy, any idea's?'' asked buster,

bugs looked at Adam, the orange rabbit was quivering under his stare, not terror stricken but still not enjoying it,

''Hmm, well I think there's one thing that would suit him'' he said ''hold on a minute''

He walked back to the looniversity then came back after a minute; he had a small box with him.

''These are standard for most toons, I think they'll go great on him''

He opened the box and took out what was inside,

White gloves.

''Here kid this'll be a good starter'' he said handing them to him, he took them nervously

''Thank you'', he said quietly, he slipped them on,

''Hey lookin the part already!'' said buster using his for fingers and thumbs to square Adam in his vision,

the gloves felt strange, they wee thin but made out of a strong material, they almost felt like he wasn't wearing them, he could feel things just as well as when he wasn't like they wasn't there at all,

'Must be a toon thing', he thought

''We still gotta find him some other clothes to wear though, what's his favourite colour?'' asked bugs

''Red'' said buster

''Ahh, I see the problem'' said bugs rubbing his chin thoughtfully, ''well how about green until we figure something?''

''Yeah that's great'' said Adam, he liked green, it wasn't his first choice but there was NO WAY he was going to be difficult when they were helping him,

Bugs promptly took the paint brush and painted a green long sleeve shirt on Adam, it fit perfectly and was comfy,

''Thanks'' he said just as quietly as last time,

''Well now that that's sorted out I gotta go and sort out these test scores, I'll let you kids sort him out the rest of the way'' and he walked back to the school

''Now all we have to do is sort out a place for him to live! You comin you two?'' asked buster to plucky and Hampton,

''Nah we've got to get his kite out of the tree'' said plucky and he turned to Hampton, ''well buddy, up you go'',

''But plucky I can't climb tree's'' said Hampton

''Relax, I know how to get you up there''

''How?'' said Hampton as he turned to look at the tree,

Big mistake.

Plucky promptly brought his foot back and booted Hampton into the tree,

''Like that!'' said plucky

''Buster rolled his eyes, ''c'mon, he said to the newest toon, ''we found a great area for your house! Come and see!'' and he and Babs shot off at toon speed, leaving an orange rabbit in the dust,

Adam had no idea how to use toon speed or anything, so he ran normally after them but when he reached the fence between the grounds and the pavement he realised he had no idea which way they went, he was just wondering when they shot back,

''man the sooner you learn toon speed the better'' said buster as they picked him up, he grabbed his top half and Babs grabbed his ankles, then they hoisted him up above there heads and zoomed off towards the place they thought he could live,

This wasn't too bad for Adam, watching streets flash by until they were replaced by green trees and bushes,

suddenly they stopped, Adam felt his stomach leap forward, they put him down and he stumbled a little but quickly rightened up, he looked around, it was a pretty scenic area he could see the town from, there were trees to the side and felids and bushes to the other,

''Welcome to your new home buddy, you at least know how to burrow right?'' joked buster,

Adam looked down at his white and orange feet,

''...you don't?!''

He shook his head,

''But why not? Your a rabbit after all!'' asked Babs

''It just never came up as a thing before'' he said feeling like he looked pretty stupid

''You're parents have a normal house on the top floor or something?'' asked buster

''Yeah they did'' said Adam leaping on the excuse

''Well maybe there's something you can use out of this!'' said Babs pulling out the red ACME junior catalogue, ''I picked it up when we brought yer from the hospital,

''he doesn't need that, its easy to burrow, watch me kid and do as I do'' guided buster, then he spun so he was a blur and drilled into the ground, then he came back up,

''See! Now you try''

Adam spun round as fast as he could but he only succeeded in making himself dizzy,

''Okay this time really concentrate on burrowing, and spin really fast!'' said buster encouraging him,

So he concentrated hard, and started spinning, he spun fast as he could until he suddenly became a blur, then he shot down into the earth,

''alright you did it!'' cheered Babs, they saw his burrow trail dash around all over the place in a wild wriggly pattern until he hit a tree, he came out the soil rubbing his head, if he had been in his world it would have hurt a lot worse but he was fairly okay,

''Probably should have taught him about guidance first'' said buster to Babs,

Adam got out of the hole and looked around; he saw the trail and turned a bit red with embarrassment,

''Hmm maybe you do need this'' said buster handing him the catalogue,

''We have to go help out plucky and Hampton, they're probably stuck in that tree by now, so you figure out something and we'll be by in a while''

''And if you want to navigate while your burrowing just concentrate and where you want to go, it's easy!'' said Babs as they walked off,

Adam was left thinking, he figured he would try the burrow again, so he put down the catalogue and started spinning, he shot down, he concentrated on a wide space for a room then a next room and a next one, he was getting tired but he kept going, when he stopped he had a spacious cavern in the ground, he saw the opening and ran over, he struggled to get out but he scrambled up the dirt wall until he was out on the open, everything looked fine up here,

'I think I did it' he thought proudly, just then he saw the four toons walking over,

''Hey look! I think he did it!'' said buster and he started to run over,

Then there was a small rumble and he stopped, dirt could be heard falling,

''Err guys, did you hear that?'' asked plucky,

Just then some grass sunk downwards in the shape of a crack,

''That doesn't look good'' said Hampton

A hole opened up by them, then one of Adams feet sunk into the ground, he pulled it out quick,

''Everyone stand back its collapsing!'' shouted buster,

They all ran off to see the ground start to fall away bit by bit until it was too weak to hold and the whole thing collapsed, leaving a large hole in the ground

''Hey pal, I think you burrowed a little to close to the surface'' called buster to the other side where an orange rabbit was feeling more than a little embarrassed,

''I think he's going to need a bit more practice before he starts to make a house'' said Babs

''Well he can't sleep outside'' said Hampton

Buster thought for a moment, ''I know! He can stay at my house tonight; in the meantime we can teach him more about toon tricks! He'll catch up quicker if we do!'' he said

''Great idea buster!'' said Babs

''Hey pal you don't want to loose this, it can come in handy now and then'' said plucky tossing over the ACME catalogue, Adam caught it but instead of using hammer space he just held it in his hand,

''Aren't you gonna put it away?'' asked plucky

Adam looked at it, then put it behind his back where he had seen other toons use hammer space,

All that happened was it fell to the floor behind his feet when he let go, he tried again but the same thing happened,

''Okay, using hammer space is going to be the first lesson'' said buster,


	8. Chapter 8: Let The Training Begin!

''Welcome to chez le buster pal!'' said buster gesturing to a tree stump, Babs had gone with plucky and Hampton after they had pestered her to help with the kite, and buster had said he would show Adam his place, the orange rabbit was very uneasy about the thought of staying with him but buster assured him it would be alright so long as he didn't watch too many horror films,

''this is it, my home sweet home'' said buster, ''c'mon in I'll show yer round'' and he hopped up and down the hole, Adam walked over and looked down, it faded into darkness a few feet down, the was a ladder fixed on the side,

He climbed over the stumps wall and down the side of the tunnel until he reached the bottom, when he turned around he saw buster watching him,

''well here we are, the kitchens through there, my bedrooms through there, the bathrooms through there and here's the most important room'' he said gesturing to the one they had entered, ''the living room, home of the TV set, complete with VCR'' he said pointing at a TV,

to Adam it seemed smaller than what he was used to but still quite big, he didn't much like the whole plasma TV thing back home anyway, too fiddly and complicated,

''So tell me, how many toon tricks do you know?'' asked buster

Adam looked at the ground, ''none'' he said very quietly, but rabbit ears big things up very clearly,

''Really?!'' said buster, Adam fidgeted uncomfortably.

''Well fear not, with our help and the help of acme loo soon you'll be up to date and just as zany and funny as us, but first you gotta learn a few basics, wait there a minute''

He ran over to a cupboard and opened it; he rummaged around until he found a dusty book,

''Here we are, 'the acme loo first edition of beginner toon tricks', you can borrow this until they give you yours'' he said handing it to him,

Adam looked at the book and flipped it open to the chapters

1. about the author

2. Intro

3. Getting started

4. Basic toon tricks

36. Basic species specific toon tricks

''That's just to help you get started, there pretty easy and can help you if you get stuck.

''Thanks'' said Adam in a quite voice

''Well take a load off pal, have a seat and relax'' and buster stretched out his arms, picking him up and plonking him on the couch.

''you ought to enjoy your time of before you start school next week, but school is pretty fun, you'll be learning all the tricks from all the greats! Including the one and only bugs bunny!''

Adam paled a little at that, he had met bugs and he had seemed nice, he also said he didn't care where he was from,

But he didn't know just where the heck he WAS from.

Plus he had seen times where he was angry on the show, and that was creepy enough just watching it on the TV, to have it directed straight at him and not just a forth wall,

He shivered.

Buster noticed him go pale and shiver, ''and don't worry, he's really nice, they all are, except yo-samity-sam, although he might go easy on you cos of the state your in'' he said pointing at the bandage wrapped around his waist, it went lower than his shirt did,

''So where did you say you was from anyway?''

''Rotherham''

''Was that a place in England?''

''Yeah''

''What was it like?''

''It was a nice place to live in the country, it was a big county so I lived in a small town inside it'',

''What was that called?''

''Maltby, the only reason it was there was because of the mine, if that went bust the whole town would fall to pieces''

''Didn't they have a school there?''

''Course they did''

''Then why don't you know any toon tricks?''

''They didn't teach us them''

Buster gasped comically ''what did they teach you then?!''

''English, maths, science-''

''Did they teach you how to blow things up at least?!''

''No, just how to make some liquid turn from blue to red and then write about it for a week''

''That's awful! It sounds so boring! Didn't anything exiting happen?!''

''Only thanks to us students''

''What did you guys do?''

''Well I know a couple of kids who smashed 2 windows with they're heads''

''To try and escape?''

''No''

''What's your town like these days?''

Adam looked at the floor, he had only seen his town for a split second, when he last saw it looked intact, but he knew what effects a nuclear bomb could have, after he left...

''I... I can't... I don't want to talk about it'' he was starting to tear up at the thought of his home, the town he knew like the back of his hand, now being a mass of flaming wreckage,

Buster saw him starting to break down, and quickly intervened, ''hey hey it can't be that bad''

''You have no idea'' Adam said

But soon they all would.

* * *

Meanwhile in his office bugs was in his office when the phone rang, he answered to find it was the hospital,

''I'm calling about the toon we dealt with a while back, the stabbed one; we wanted to know about his progress upon leaving the hospital''

''Ehh he's fine, why?''

''well his first couple of nights staying here we saw him thrashing in his sleep, under some sort of fear of course, a nightmare, we also noticed a fear of you in particular, did you have any prior connections to the boy?''

''Of course not!''

''Has he calmed down around you yet?''

''Yeah kinda''

''Has he said anything about the nightmares''

''Nah he-'' then he remembered something, ''I'm gonna have ta call yer back doc''

He hung up and raced out of his office to the labs where wile and calamity were fixing the computer,

''Hey guys, you know that tape you got of that new kids nightmare a while back? Could I borrow it?''

''Sure but I told you everything that happens, then it just cuts to static'',

''Yeah I know but I still want to see it'' he said picking up the tape and walking out.

Later in his office bugs had wheeled in a TV and a VCR and rolled it up to his desk, then he sat down, put in the tape and pressed play,

After the nightmare finished playing he sat back, that had been a horrible dream; he knew about reality, most toons did, but the younger ones, not so much,

And why had the scenic landscape suddenly set on fire?

The sooner they fixed that computer the better.

* * *

''Okay, so concentrate, it's just like using an invisible pocket'' said buster

Buster was trying to teach the new toon how to use hammer space, they were using a ball to start with, he had tried it twice already but all it did was fall behind him by his feet every time he let go,

''your getting there, it took 3 seconds for it to fall then so it must have been in there'' he encouraged, he picked up the ball and handed it back to Adam, ''concentrate hard, you'll soon be as good as everyone else, you wont even have to think about it, just like a normal pocket!''

so he concentrated hard and reached behind him, his hand got a strange breeze feeling like a wide space, he let go off the ball, he was expecting it to fall behind him like everything else, so he listened for it falling behind him,

Nothing.

He looked behind his orange and white feet, the ball wasn't there.

''Alright you did it!'' said buster, ''soon it'll be as easy as breathing!'' he said

''Brilliant!'' said Adam starting to lighten up, ''err; now how do I get it back?''

''Just think about what you want then reach in and grab it''

so he concentrated and reached behind him, he felt that large empty space, then he felt his hand grip something and he pulled it back, he had the same ball in his hand,

''You did it you did it!'' cried buster in joy, ''soon you'll be able to pull out anvils and mallets and TNT and all sorts! Some you don't even have to have put in there in the first place!''

Adam was actually having fun now that he knew he could do these things, if this is what they learned in school then he was actually looking forward to it! So much so that he actually began to smile and the images in his mind of his town began to leave, obviously he would never forget but right now it was out of his head!

''In classes you'll be able learn all sorts of stuff! Soon you'll catch up with us if do some extra learning on the side!'' continued buster

Usually Adam hated extra learning intensely but if it was going to be of him learning all this cool stuff then he didn't mind at all!

''You'll be taught by all the greats! Sylvester, foghorn, tweety, wile coyote, roadrunner, daffy duck, and the best of all bugs bunny!'' said buster,

Adams smile fell a little; he was still terrified of that thought.

''Why don't you try and pull out a mallet? That's a great trick, basic but useful in so many ways!'' said buster, ''just reach in and concentrate on a mallet, then pull it out!''

So he reached in and concentrated, he was thinking of mallets when the memory of a large sledgehammer of his dads came into his mind, he always admired it.

Suddenly his hand closed round what felt like a wooden handle, he gripped tight and pulled it out,

now as we all now a sledgehammer is a very heavy thing, and most toons pick up heavy things as easy as they were feathers, but Adam had not learned that yet, so the mallet end came down with a KLUNK by him, he jumped back,

''A sledgehammer, not really a mallet but still just as good!'' said buster, ''now put it back''

The hammer was heavy, Adam struggled the pick it up high enough to put it back but eventually got it there,

''Here's another basic,'' said buster reading from the book, ''toon change, all you have to do is spin round and round while thinking about what getup you want'' he said

''Like what?'' asked Adam

''I dunno, anything you want''

Adam thought for a minute, then spun round but only fell over, he jumped up determined and spun again and this time became a blur, when he stopped he had several clothes in different places, all of them the wrong place, he did it again, but they just ended up in different wrong places, when he did it a third time they were finally in the right places and buster saw what clothes he had on,

he had on a red and blue striped jacket with blue collar, an orange shirt with a pink and yellow oddly patterned tie, and grey trousers with a red and yellow stripe down each side,

''Interesting'' mused buster, ''what is it''

''Its err, its Ringo star'' said Adam a little embarrassed

''Oh! Nice it looks like something the beetles would wear'' he said looking it over, ''now try changing back''

so Adam spun, the first time he stopped he had his green shirt wrapped round him, the second time he stopped his trousers were gone but the shirt was there instead, the third time he managed to get it on him right but the jacket was wrapped round his arm, the forth time he felt relatively proud of himself as he found he had his green shirt on and the rest of Ringo's attire had gone,

''I think you missed a bit'' said buster pointing at his chest, he looked down and saw the pink and yellow tie still round his neck, he pulled it off, he wondered what to do with it, and then figured it out, he reached behind him and put it in hammer space, and it worked!

''Now your gettin it!'' said buster.

* * *

Later on they were outside

''Okay Adam, this is a good place to learn bigger tricks, but we're still starting small, so next up is...

''Hold it right there!'' plucky had just ran up in front of busters face, right in front of it, ''who made you this toons tutor! I should be the one to teach him, only I can make him half as great as me!'' he said pompously,

''If your so great then how come it took you an hour with my help to get a kite out of a tree?'' said Babs marching up,

''And how come I like had to levitate you all down like when you totally got Babs wrapped in the string?'' accused Shirley walking up, Hampton was behind them all watching this,

''Well I err, I err, lets not dwell on the past'' said plucky as if it happened years ago,

Babs rolled her eyes and noticed buster and the new toon, ''what have you taught him so far buster?'' she asked

''Well he can use hammer space now, and he managed a toon change'' he turned to the orange rabbit, ''show them that wacky getup you did back there''

So Adam took a deep breath, and spun, unfortunately it still took three goes, almost the same as last time only once again in different positions, until he landed it right,

''Woa, like totally retro!'' said Shirley,

''He's rusty but he's getting there'', said buster

''Who is he?'' asked Babs

''...I'm Ringo star'' said Adam quietly,

''I've never seen him wear that'' pondered Babs rubbing her chin,

''Yeah where did he where that?'' asked buster

''The film yellow submarine'' said Adam even quitter than before,

The others looked at each other, ''never heard of it'' said Babs

''didn't really expect you to if I'm honest, I just thought it was a funny outfit'' said Adam, then he got ready to spin around, he concentrated hard, then he spun, unfortunately it followed the same routine as last time only different positions until he got his shirt back.

''Gettin better'' said buster,

''yes but he'll never be as good as me'' said plucky egotistically, ''after all, who can compete against moves like this?'' he spun changed into a zero outfit, ''or this?'' he spun into a swashbuckler, ''or even this?'' he spun changed into a matador outfit and began bowing as roses came from nowhere, he went to pick one up,

''YEOW!'' he cried as he grabbed a thorn,

''Plucky, stop embarrassing yourself, we still have to show the new guy around acme acres'' said Babs,

''And I'd be careful wearing that outfit if I was you plucky'' said Hampton,

''Why?'' snapped plucky,

Suddenly the ground rumbled and shook, a cloud of dust came over the horizon very fast.

''...mommy'' whimpered plucky

20 fully grown bulls stampeded over plucky trampling him into the ground, when they had passed he looked battered, bruised and more than a little dishevelled.

''I'm taking matador off the wardrobe listing'' he said meekly,


	9. Chapter 9: The Loon vs The Aura

Adam was being dragged along very quickly, after plucky had sorted himself out buster had grabbed his arm and proclaimed they would show him all around acme acre's then they shot off, they didn't use toon speed because Adam couldn't use it yet but they was still very fast, Adam was stumbling as fast as he could trying not to fall over,

Suddenly the group stopped suddenly like most toons, Adam stumbled forward a little before stopping. When he looked up he saw they was next to a large building in the middle of a parking lot,

''This is our favourite restaurant, weenie burger, we like to eat out here occasionally''

''That's... nice'' said Adam struggling to think of something to say,

''The food is but the manager isn't, if you get a job here your eardrums probably wont last long'' said Babs,

''But up front it's a good place to eat''

''we would stop but we gotta get going if we want to see everywhere else'' said buster getting hold of Adams arm, this time when they shot off they went faster than before so Adam wasn't ready so instead of stumbling along at a rough pace he skidded along on his feet trying not to fall over, smoke came from his feet comically as he screeched along, but the others didn't notice, it didn't hurt his feet, he guessed it was a toon thing,

Suddenly they stopped again and Adam shot forward and back like a ragdoll in a little girls hand as she's running.

''Oops, sorry pal, this is the ACME multiplex theatre, you can catch all the latest and classic flicks here!'' said Babs, Adam looked up at the chart to see what he meant, he looked up,

And up,

And up,

And up.

The head board stretched up and up and up comically until he lost sight of it, he craned his neck so far back he nearly fell backwards,

''Don't bother trying to read the top one without a telescope buddy you'll only make you're vision worse'' buster

Adams glasses were the cartoon type where you could not see them if you weren't looking first glance, you could only really tell they were there by the small arms stuck on the side.

''Don't get comfy, we still have lots of places to show you!'' said Babs,

''Yeah! soon you'll know acme acre's like the back of your hand!'' said Hampton as buster once again grabbed the orange rabbit and took off with the others, Adam very nearly fell over but he soon found out he had more trouble keeping his feet on the ground as the began to use toon speed, leaving him trailing like a banner,

Then a sudden jolt of pain in his wound made him cry out inadvertently and clamp his free hand on it,

the group stopped suddenly and Adam shot forward, he stumbled as he tried to get his balance when his feet hit the pavement but lost control and fell forwards, and he would have fallen flat on his face if he hadn't been caught and pulled upright,

''Woa pal are you okay!?'' asked buster panicking as the others gathered round, ''I forgot you couldn't use toon speed! I'm so sorry!'' he cried

''I'm fine I'm fine'' said Adam quickly not wanting to cause a scene or be the centre of attention or be that whiney kid that holds everyone up but they have to put up with, he thought it was just best to say he was fine, he was fine really although his side stung a little,

''Well guess we have to use plan B'' said Babs

''... Err... what's plan b?'' asked Adam,

Before he could say another word he was hoisted up into the are by both Babs and buster and was shooting along like a rocket,

''Don't worry! The second you learn toon speed you'll be able to get anywhere in a flash!'' called buster,

Adam couldn't reply, he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would swallow a bug.

* * *

''And here we have our final destination'' said buster, stopping by a cliff side

they had shown Adam all the sights to see, the milkshake bar, the homes of the stars, the woods, plucky's lake, Montana's mansion (where they got chased away after max set Arnold on them).

Now Adam was stood by a cliff edge, he looked around and saw a bridge with a disused toll booth, the bridge went out a shot way...

And that's when reality took a high dive

from there on the bridge cut off into nothing, stepping stones of floating ground in mid air (a bit like avatar) took its place, leading all the way into a... a... Adam couldn't really describe it, it was a hole in mid air that looked like the Looney tunes intro, their was a sign on the toll booth which said,

'Wacky Land'

''This is the entrance to Wacky Land'', said Babs

''Nothing make's sense there'' said Hampton

''Unless they take everything too literally! Remember Gogo's 'pen pal' when we was their?'' said plucky

''We don't go in unless we have Gogo with us as a guide, and even then it's still a madhouse!'' said buster

''So like we wont take you in their, it's like totally way too much for a new guy and like, still a lot for us!'' said Shirley,

''Yeah, maybe some other time'' said buster,

''I wont be there, it was too much the last time!'' said Hampton

''Well where do we go next?'' asked plucky

''I think it's too late for anywhere else'' said Babs looking up, everyone else did too see a night sky dotted with stars,

''I guess its time to turn in'' said buster, then directed his attention to the new guy, ''c'mon I'll show you where you'll be resting yer head tonight''

Later on plucky, Hampton, Shirley and Babs had gone to they're individual homes, buster had led Adam back to his tree stump,

''this is where you'll be sleeping'' said buster gesturing to a small bed near his own, ''next morning we'll have a whole day before you start at the looniversity! We'll soon have you filled in on everything!''

he hopped over to his bed, ''but we gotta be up early if we want to fit it all in, so lets hit the hay'' he climbed into his own bed, so Adam walked over to the smaller one, he climbed in and found it to be pretty comfy, he took of his glasses and put them on a dresser next to him,

''g'night'' said buster flicking off the light, instantly the room was darkened, Adam could still see as if he had been sat there for ages and his eyes where used to it, even though it only just happened,

buster seemed to fall asleep almost instantly, as most cartoons do, Adam was tired but he could not do this, so he just laid there waiting for it to happen, looking at all the toon stuff now real to him.

It was a while before he fell asleep.

* * *

Adam was on the main street in Maltby, in the middle of town, normally it was bustling with people going around there own business,

But now...

Maltby was desolate, ash and soot was everywhere, the buildings were grey and not a single one had a roof, many had parts missing and some just weren't there, just piles of stone and brick, the sky was normally a cloud barrier shielding Maltby from the sun, it went away now and again sure to let the sun through, but now instead of a cloud barrier it was an ugly blotchy mess of black and dark grey, it lit up in area's showing just how bad it was,

Adam looked down at himself, he was in his toon form, looking just like the day before, he stood out as a single smudge of colour,

he looked around for any sign of life, all he saw was desolation, the fields in the not so far distance which he normally admired for beauty was now barren and blotchy, the woods next to it was dead, not a single leaf or speck of green.

Suddenly he heard something behind him, he saw the indoor markets door moving back, but no-one was there,

Then he heard breathing... behind him...

suddenly he felt a hand clamp like a vice round his neck and was hoisted up into the air facing away from whoever had him, the hand felt mottled, hard and skeletal,

''Hello mate...'' said a voice that was raspy and full of hate and smug spite, he was turned around and brought up close to the mans face, it was the man who stabbed him,

Or at least he used to be,

I will not go into the full details of it right now, but I can assure you that if you was to see it in real life you would have nightmares for weeks,

''Remember me?'' he said smiling an evil, sickly smile,

* * *

buster jolted awake, he looked over at the orange toon in the guest bed near his own, he was lying down but he was wide awake, his breath was shaky and quick, he was sweating and teary eyed, his eyes were wide open and panicky stricken, it took him a minute to realise where he was, then his face crumpled into misery.

Buster got up and walked over, he wasn't quite sure what to do, ''...err...hey buddy?''

Adams eyes shot over, ''I'm fine, just...just a...just a bad dream'' he said quietly, ''sorry I woke you up''

Buster wasn't the only one to be woken from something, all the way over in her house, Shirley the loon was hovering in mid air and reciting he famous 'loon' mantra,

The second Adam had woken her aura had dropped out of her like a stone, and Shirley had followed suite reuniting them both as one,

''Like, woa, where did that negativity come from?'' she looked out the window, she could tell from her own powers that it came from somewhere in the direction of busters burrow, so she rung him up on her own phone, buster answered,

''Hey buster, like, I don't want to sound like a star wars spoof but I totally just felt like a major disturbance in acme acre's chi''

''Well 'obi wan', the new guy just woke up from a nightmare if that's what you mean''

''like, that guy tests my totally positive aura even when he's not even near me, like, I'm going to sort his own aura out for sure next time I see him! Like, I'll never get to realign mine while his is throwing it off scale!'' she declared, and promptly hung up.

Buster looked at the phone, then looked at the orange rabbit that was getting a drink of water, he looked terrible, hopefully it was the last nightmare he would have tonight,

'Yeah, good luck with that' he thought.

* * *

''okay, so we know you can 'toon change' but your rusty at it, its comical but you need to get it first time in case of emergency's'' said buster

He had woken up fairly early that morning and woken up Adam, who had looked better than last night after some nightmare-less sleep,

''So what do I do?'' asked Adam

''Just spin round, take extra time spinning, and concentrate as hard as you can'' say buster, ''ready... GO!''

Adam spun round, he stumbled at first but then disappeared in a blur, while he spun he concentrated hard, he stayed a blur for 15 seconds until he stopped,

He was exactly the same as when he started.

''Huh...'' said buster, ''what were you thinking of?''

''Changing in one go'' said Adam

''What were you thinking about changing into?''

Adam realised then he had forgotten about that part.

''Don't forget to concentrate on that as well!'' laughed buster

Adam felt very foolish, so tried again and this time he concentrated both on changing AND what he wanted to change into.

another 15 seconds passed until he stopped, when he did he was dressed as a sailor with stripy white and blue shirt and a round cap which said H.M.S HOOD on it's black ribbon, aside from the fact his hat was askew he felt he managed to pull it off,

''Pretty good buddy! One thing though, you're shirts back-to-front'' he said pointing at it. Adam looked down and saw he was right, so slipped his arms in his shirt and turned it round, then when it was correct he stuck his arms back.

''Also it's inside out'' said buster nonchalantly,

Adam quickly spun round and concentrated, so when he stopped it was right,

''You're getting better! Just need a bit more practice and you'll be hanging with ease and be able to make all the jokes and gags and references we do!'' said buster,

''like, not with that sort of negative energy'' said a voice behind them, they turned and saw both Babs and Shirley, Shirley had her arms folded and a determined look on her face, while Babs looked like she didn't know what on earth was going through her head,

''Oh hey girls, what's up shirl?'' asked buster

''Its that guy!'' said shirl pointing at Adam, this was not a pleasant thing for Adam at all, the second she pointed he jumped back in shock, ''like, this guys totally negative aura is throwing mine out of balance, it like, totally needs to be fixed!''

''Well you pointing and yelling at him is sure going to help'' said Babs nonchalantly,

Shirley recomposed herself and calmed down, ''its like, not healthy for an aura to be that negative, so like, if I extract it from him for a short while like I do with mine, I can like totally try and fix it'' she said calmly,

''Do you think it'll help?'' asked buster

''Well he cant get worse, it's better than it used to be but it's still pretty bad''

''Well lets get extracting then!'' said buster, he spun changed into a surgeons outfit and pulled out a hacksaw,

''Like, eww, not that sort of extraction'' said Shirley grossed out slightly,

* * *

Meanwhile in his lab in the looniversity wile coyote was still trying to fix the computer,

''Okay so I just connect this here and=''

BZZZAP!

Wile pulled his head out, it was comically blackened and smoking slightly, ''wrong wire'' he said feebly and stuck his head back in,

''Okay so maybe if I connect it... here instead'' he made to connect the wire and braced for another shock,

Suddenly the computer whirred and the lights began flashing as the monitors began to flicker back to life,

''I've done it!'' he cried in joy, but in his joy he pulled his head up and hit the roof of the compartment his head was inside,

''Now I just have to load it onto the video'' he typed in some commands, a screen came up,

'Time until finish: 48 hours'

''...I'm gonna need some coffee for this'' he sighed

* * *

back at busters burrow Shirley was setting things up, she had set up and lit several scented candles, the was incense burning in a bowl,

''Okay, so like, just sit there, relax and totally clear your mind'' she said to the orange rabbit sat on the couch,

Adam really didn't want to do this but he didn't dare voice this,

Shirley then got a pillow and sat on it, then adopted a meditative position and recited her mantra,

''Oh what a loon I am, oh what a loon I am''

Then she floated up into the air, whenever Adam saw he do that he always pictured Stephen Mulhern passing a hoop over her to prove there was no wires,

suddenly she pointed her hands at him and zapped lightning out of them, it struck him dead on, he was so shocked that he threw up his hands in front of him and shook like mad,

It didn't hurt, he opened one eye and saw Shirley looking puzzled,

''Like, where's his aura? His higher being? His chi? It totally should have floated up out of him like this!'' he own floated out of her and the both floated down and stood on the floor,

''What a gype'' said a voice, they all turned and saw plucky standing there,

''Plucky what are you doing here?'' asked Babs

''making a living that's what, and my audience was expecting something big!'' said pluck gesturing to his side, where a small stand stood, sat on it where the rest of the TT cast watching,

''Cant one thing happen without you trying to make money off it?'' asked buster with his hands on his hips,

''Guys gotta eat'' he said shrugging

''Well its like, never failed before'' said Shirley,

''Maybe it's something to do with his head'' said Babs,

''Could be, hey pal come over here so I can see if it's your head'' said buster pulling out a magnifying glass,

So Adam got up off the couch, the second he did everyone gasped,

''What what have I done!?'' panicked Adam, Shirley pointed at the place he had been sat on,

There was Adams aura, it hadn't floated up so it hadn't been seen but when Adam got up it stayed there,

it looked unconscious, it looked like when Shirley's aura saw it in his mental realm, burnt and straggled, it was a pale purple colour like Shirley's and looked burnt, it had on its jacket with buttons but you couldn't tell the colour, it wasn't moving, Shirley walked over and went tap it's shoulder but her hand passed through it, so her aura came over and tried, when she tapped his aura it worked and he shifted slightly, then opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and glazed, they eventually focussed on Shirley's aura, it gave a little wave of recognition but that was all,

''Dadgum, look at that thing'' said foulmouth,

''Yeah because that's going to like, really help it'' said Shirley sarcastically,

Shirley's aura was helping Adams of the couch, it stumbled and fell onto its knee but its hand came out and stopped it, it didn't look scared or panicked, just... sad.

''Messeme, why is it like this?'' said Fifi not really asking anyone in particular,

''Like, I don't know if I can even fix this'' said Shirley,

Adams aura simply slowly stumbled over to Adam and stopped, then jumped/flopped back inside.

''... Maybe we should stick to teaching him toon tricks'' said buster


	10. Chapter 10: Post School Nerves

The rest of that day had been spent teaching the new toon what they could; the first thing they tried was too work out the kinks in his spin changing abilities,

''you can get the right clothes for the attire, but you cant get them in the right places first time'' said Babs summing up his performance, ''we wasn't so good first time we tried either, but now were some of the best!'' said Babs, albeit a bit pompously,

''Of course when she says 'we're', she of course means 'plucky''' said plucky flat out pompously

''Another cool thing to go with the costume is the voice of who you're impersonating'' said buster, like what Babs does with Joan Rivers''

Babs then spun changed into her persona of Joan rivers, ''oh-h-h-h, oh-h-h-h, but let me tell you this shtick gets worse with laryngitis, just ask char!'' she promptly spun changed into a persona of char,

''I don't know about her but I sound just as good as eva!'' she said imitating her voice, then sung an off key note, ''okay so maybe I'm just a tad rusty'' she said before spinning back into her normal attire,

''But that can be difficult for a beginner so best if you start of low with just a costume change'' said buster,

''But hitting enemies with mallets is a big thing, so you need to get that nailed'' said Babs,

''so to help practice here's a target for you to practice on'' said plucky, they turned and saw him with a crude cut-out of Montana max, albeit with horns and a stupid face drawn on him,

''I've also got one of buster'' said plucky pulling it out from behind him, no horns but it had a dumb look painted on it,

''Yeah he's not practicing target practice on that thing'' said buster with his hands on his hips,

''fine, I'll just practice mine on it then'' said plucky pulling out a mallet, but just before he was able to smack it, the cut-out pulled one out itself and smacked him first, then went back to being stoic, buster continued regardless of this,

''Okay so just pull out a mallet and hit it as hard as you can'' said buster,

so Adam reached behind him, he felt that large space, it was getting easier, then he concentrated on mallet and nothing but a mallet with a long handle, he felt his hand close around a wooden handle and pulled it out, there was a thud as it fell onto the grass as he pulled it out, then he struggled to lift it high, whereas all toons can lift it high in the air and bring it down within the time it takes to blink, he had trouble lifting it high, when he had it at its highest he nearly fell over but kept his balance, then when he brought it down he couldn't do it THAT fast but he still hit his target,

''Well you hit it but you're havin trouble liftin the thing'' said buster

''your gettin the weight that should only be felt by what you're hittin, to you it should hardly weigh anything'' said Babs, ''concentrate on it being light, it will feel light to you but it wont feel light to you're target'', she said as buster re-did the target,

So Adam dragged the mallet into position so the handle was held above his head and the mallet was resting on the grass behind him, he concentrated on it being light, and then he tried it.

He was rather surprised when he felt it rush forward through the air as easy as it would be with a fairly large stick, only comically fast,

then he felt the shock as it collided hard with the cut-out and squashed it flat, Adam was taken aback at this, but then felt rather proud of himself as he realised he had managed to learn another toon trick,

''Alright pal yer did it!'' said buster joyously, as Adam put away the mallet,

''Just wait until tomorrow, you'll be in class learning so much more! From all the greats'' said buster,

Adam could not help but pale slightly at this fact, he was still terrified of being near Looney toons,

''bon-jour messime'' said an effeminate voice; they turned and saw Fifi walking up to them,

''Fifi, what are you doing here?'' asked Babs,

''I came to see ze latest toon with the others after plucky sold me a ticket and then I stuck around'' she said,

''I guess it wasn't quite the show you were expecting'' said Adam,

''Oh yeah by the way, Shirley said she was going to keep trying to fix it, she seemed pretty mad about her last attempt failing''

''Uh-oh, Shirley mad isn't a good thing'' said buster, ''she can fire lightning from her hands''

Shirley already freaked him out; he didn't need THAT reminder,

''Well he looks better than ze last time I zaw him'' said Fifi walking up to him, the look was still in his eyes, but dulled down a bit and there was a subtle spark of something that looked happy,

Overall he looked alright except for the bandage wrapped round his waist peeking out under his green shirt.

''Hmm, ze latest toon is, how you say, settling in, yes?'' she asked,

''Yeah actually, he's learnin all sorts of toon tricks, he nearly got toon change done, just needs a bit more practice'', said buster

Fifi looked closely at the new toon with a smile, he smiled back albeit nervously,

''Is there anything zat I can help with, no?'' she said turning to the two rabbits, as she did Adam saw a trail of green smog coming from the tip of her tail,

Now he new EXACTLY what this was, but before he could duck to avoid it, it was upon him,

Adam had never been sprayed by a skunk, due to a distinct lack of skunks around rural South Yorkshire, and it had been something he had been relatively thankful for.

Right now he was realised just how thankful he really should have been.

It stunk,

It REALLY stunk,

now if it wasn't for the fact he was a toon now he would had a normal reaction and threw up, but a toons natural reaction system is a lot different from that of a human being,

Instantly his long ears stuck out and quivered then bent like an old TV antenna as he pulled a standard toon face of shock,

then the small trail moved away and he snapped out of it, he moved well away from it, if he could name a good thing about cartoon physics it was that you could see a particular smell in the air and could avoid it if it was bad,

This, was, BAD.

''Actually Fifi I think we have it covered'' said Babs with a clothes peg on her nose, buster had a gas mask on,

''Okay, I'll zee you tomorrow yes?'' and then she turned to Adam, ''I'll be seeing you too, no?'' she said and waved goodbye as she walked off,

''Fifi's nice, but trust me, she lives up to her last name, if you see her its best to wear something to cover your nose, like a clothes peg'' said Babs, ''or an industrial clamp.''

The remainder of the day was spent teaching the new toon the basics in toon tricks. Some he got relatively quick, some he struggled on but they said he could get it right in the Looniversity,

At the end of the day Babs went home and buster and Adam went back down his burrow, buster watched as he climbed down,

''You don't hop much for a rabbit you know'' he said, Adam looked away, he honestly didn't know how to answer that one,

''You can at least jump right?'' asked buster

''Of course I do'' said Adam, he regretted it the second he did, he just didn't want to seem like such a 'know nothing', a rabbit should at least know that,

''Oh really?'' said buster pulling a joking 'not buying it' look, ''jump up then'', he said simply,

Adam looked up to the top of the burrow where the tree stump stood, it was a bit far up, he figured that it was the same as other toon tricks, concentration and all, so he got ready to jumped and concentrated on jumping high, then he jumped up...

... And straight into the side of the tunnel halfway up,

He came tumbling back down and hit the ground hard on his side, he gritted his teeth as his side wound got REALLY sore, Buster was over in an instant,

''Woa Adam are you alright?'' he said slightly panicked

''...fine'' said Adam after a second, as he got up rubbing his side.

''well you jumped, you jumped straight into the wall but you jumped!'' said buster, ''just need to get your trajectory right!'' he claimed, ''but there's no time for that now, schools tomorrow and you don't want to be late for your first day, so lets get some shut eye, but first, you need a wash'',

Adam wondered what he meant by that when suddenly he was lifted into the air and shot across the room by buster, they burst through the bathroom door where the tub was full already, instantly buster stood legs astride over the tub on the ledges,

''Take a deep breath!'' he said

next thing Adam new he was shoved under the soapy water (green shirt and all) for a second and up again, then down, then up, then down, then up for the finale type leaving and orange rabbit spluttering, thank god he took that deep breath.

buster plonked him on the floor on his feet, ''don't move a muscle'' he said, and jumped out of sight, Adam turned to see buster pointing a fairly large hairdryer labelled 'ACME SUPER DRY HAIRDRYER'

''Stand firm, this things set to gale force 1'' warned buster, then switched it on,

instantly Adam was nearly blown off his feet by a blast of warm wind that came out of the machine, it was on for 5 seconds and when it stopped Adam felt dry alright, but something felt... off,

Buster was sniggering and smirking, not being nasty but because he couldn't help it,

''What?'' asked Adam, buster pulled out a full size mirror and showed him,

Adams new fur had fluffed up and was fuzzy all over, he felt silly even if it felt nice,

''Just smooth it down it'll be alright'' said buster, Adam did so,

''now that's done its time to hit the hay'' said buster, ''you'll be in class tomorrow, there still some others that you have to meet, like Mary melody, you couldn't meet her because she was sick, she's nice,

Adam didn't know much about Mary but he knew she was nice,

the two climbed into there separate beds, ''oh and the doctor said soon your stitching would be healed so long as your heart rate stays calm so soon than bandage will be gone'' he said, ''g'night'' he said flicking off the light, he settled down while Adam got comfy, he was HORRENDOUSLY NERVOUS, it was like the first day of school feeling times 2000! he wasn't sure if he would sleep but he was young now and was starting to feel very tired, and his eyelids felt heavy,

''Oh I forgot'' said buster sitting up, ''we'll probably run into Elmyra while we're at school so avoid her if you can'' he said before settling back down,

Its amazing how 2000 can jump straight to 3000 sometimes, isn't it?

* * *

Time until completion: 36 hours

Wile sighed, he had been there all day trying to come up with a way to speed it up and come up with...

Nothing.

The thing was just going to have to take its time and that was that,

it was late, he was tired and ready to go home, maybe he would try again tomorrow, if not he would just have to wait until the day after tomorrow,

* * *

Adam meanwhile was not having a fun dream,

Better than the last but still not fun,

He was flying high above Maltby; he could see the dissolute landscape in full,

A large mottled collage of grey, smoke drifted from here and there, building were destroyed, and there was not a soul in sight,

It was devastating, not a thing was growing in the fields, the trees looked like the Blair witch, it was a horrid way to see your home,

Suddenly he felt something shaking him; he jumped and cried out, thinking it was the man again...

...but it was only buster shaking him awake,

''Wake up its seven, class starts at nine, we can fit in some early morning cartoons!'' he said

Adam got up; he hadn't gotten up early this easily in years, usually he felt like rubbish but now he felt, well, alright.

''You was kinda startled there buddy, you have another bad dream?'' asked buster

''Sort of, loads better than last night though'' he admitted getting up,

''Ehh they'll stop, you seem better'' said buster, ''lets get some breakfast'' and he led the way to the kitchen,

''So what do you want for breakfast? I got some great cereals'' said buster opening a cupboard revealing a whole line of boxes, ''watcha fancy?''

Adam saw a whole lot of American brands, some he had tried before and simply didn't enjoy,

''I'll just have some cornflakes'' he said noticing the box farthest to the left,

''Kinda bland but alright, how much do you want?'' asked buster taking down the cornflakes and a different box for him,

''Only a little'' said Adam holding his thumb and fore-finger very close together,

''You sure? You haven't eaten really since the hospital'' he had a point, but Adam was not going to be a burden, that and he just wasn't that hungry,

''okay pal your choice'' he poured a small amount in a bowel and put in front of him, ''milks right there'' he said as he poured himself a sort-of large bowel out of a box labelled 'Lucky Charms'

Adam poured on a small amount of milk, and ate it cautiously,

It was alright, not what he was used to but you don't really expect it to be in his position,

''So pal you lookin forward to school today?''

''...I'm really nervous if I'm honest, I don't think I'll do well''

''Don't worry about it you got the basics down! Your just a little shaky on some things, you nearly got toon change down, you'll be fine!''

''I doubt it, I've never done this stuff before, it just comes naturally to you lot''

''Relax, that's why you're going to school, were still learning, we don't know everything, and you'll soon catch up'' said buster comforting him,

Adam finished his bowl, the second he did it was whipped out from in front of him by buster,

''I got it'' and he zipped to the sink and put it in rinsing it in water, then zipped back,

''Now lets watch some cartoons!''

Adam loved cartoons, always had and always will,

''Hey Adam are you familiar with our show?'' asked buster

''Of course I am'' said Adam, ''not that much though, its not shown that often in England''

''Well lets stick on an episode, get a little taste of what you'll be doing, we have an hour before we have to leave'' said buster sitting himself on the couch,

Adam clambered on and sat down, maybe this would rise a smile or two,

Maybe,

* * *

later on Babs came round to meet up with buster as she usually did, only this time she also came to see the newest toon to see how he was, right now they was on there way to school, Adam had put that book buster had given him in his hammer space,

''So Adam, are you looking forward to your first day at acme loo?'' asked Babs,

Adam horrendously nervous but tried to keep a brave face on,

''Nervous'' he said, ''horrifically nervous''

''Ah don't be, it'll be fine'' said Babs, ''we'll fill you in more when we get there and your signed in at reception''

the rest of the walk was relatively quite except for the two asking Adam questions, some he answered, some he couldn't,

Some he wouldn't.

Soon enough they arrived at acme loo, Adam had been here before but never inside it, his heart felt like the drummer from the WHO was having a practice session on it, and it was jammed up in his throat. Some students were mulling around the entrance, some came over when they saw B&B with the newest toon character,

''Hey guys'' said Hampton, ''haws the new guy?''

''he's fine, he's learned a few toon tricks, so he'll probably be able to keep a good pace'' said Babs, ''we just have to go get him signed in at reception and get all his stuff, then he'll be ready'' said buster,

''Well we'll meet you in class, I have to find plucky, he's borrowed my textbook and I need it back''

''Don't worry hammy'' said plucky coming up behind him, ''I've brought you a two for one''

''Two for one?'' asked Hampton

''Yeah, seeing as your old kite got ruined by the tree, I made you this!'' and he brought out a new kite... made from the textbook,

''Its way better than your old kite and an improvement on your textbook'' said plucky

''How am I supposed to use this in class!'' wailed Hampton

''Well you err, your, erm, figure it out, it'll be a good way to warm up your mind''

While two argued B&B rolled they're eyes, buster grabbed Adams arm and led up the stairs, as they passed through the famous archway Adam took a deep breath,

And got ready for his first day of school,

* * *

**c'mon, someone review this thing, please! i crave your opinion! my viewers mean everything to me! there the blood of every story, so i'm beggin you to...**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: First Day of School

Adam was being pulled by his arm by buster along hallways of bright red lockers and yellow walls, they turned here and there, Adam struggled to keep track of where they where going,

Then they stopped suddenly and Adam stumbled but kept his balance, they where by a fairly big desk marked reception, granny was sat there,

''Heya granny, we've got a new student signing in today!'' said Babs, granny peered over at the orange rabbit toon,

''I see, well I've got you're paperwork, here, we just need to do one thing and that's take your school I.D'' and she reached over and grabbed Adams long ears and lifted him up,

Adam was expecting this to be a horribly painful sensation, but either it was a rabbit thing, a toon thing or both, it didn't hurt, it was more or less a mild sensation on his head,

He was plonked down on a stool in front of a pale blue backdrop in front of a camera; granny got another camera marked 'ears' and attached it to the top of the camera,

''Smile'' she said, Adam smiled slightly, the flash went off and Adam saw spots, he blinked and they went away,

Granny handed him a card, he looked at it, it read: ACME LOONIVERSITY STUDENT identification card # 00021

''Sign your name please'' said granny, Adam wrote it in his scrawly (but legible) writing style,

''Now your an official student'' said granny grabbing his ears, picking him up and dropping him back outside the desk,

''Now your a student you need your supplies'' and she dumped a pile of books and a few papers into his arms, he nearly lost his footing, he couldn't see over the top,

''And here's your locker number and combination'' said granny putting an envelope on the pile,

That's when cartoon logic took over and the pile came down...

Right on his foot,

his foot was comically flattened out, but because he was a toon this only caused it to hurt normally like if you dropped a can on it, it still hurt though,

he pulled his foot out from under it seeing just how flat it was, now it was flat he honestly didn't know what to do, it felt like he had been sat on it for ages and had lost the blood flow,

''Give it a shake, it'll come back'' said buster helpfully

So Adam did, it popped back out, if felt like all the blood was rushing back into it,

''You have the same classes as us so after we show you you're locker we'll show you your first class'' said Babs,

Adam was horribly nervous as he carried the massive pile of books after the two; eventually they stopped by a bright red locker,

When Adam had put his books away he looked his timetable,

Spin Changing

''Oh-no, I'm bad at that, every time I try I get something wrong'' mourned Adam,

''Relax pal you got better at it''

''But buster, doesn't teach ask us to demonstrate a spin change each today?'' asked Babs,

''Oh god, I'm gonna fail'' said Adam in a tone that said he had lost all hope,

''There's still time before class, you can practice one'' said buster, ''is there any impression that you know well already?''

''I only know one well, but it's useless'' said Adam, ''no-one will know it''

''Hey you never know we might be surprised'' said buster, ''just try your best and you'll be alright'', said buster,

Adam didn't think he would,

''c'mon class is this way'' said Babs, ''get your spin change book and lets go'', Adam put it in his hammer space and followed them at a nervous pace, they passed by numerous other characters going towards the same class, it looked like all of the characters were heading to this class, he got more and more nervous,

''We got you a seat near the back, you should be able to see alright from there'' said Babs,

''Yeah that's great'' said Adam, he wanted to as far out the way as possible,

as they walked in to the class room buster pointed out Adams new desk, it was at the back in the corner, Adam sat down at it, this was a strange, frightening yet exiting experience for him, as all the other students sat down he wondered who the teacher would be, then the teacher walked in,

''Ehhh what's up class?''

Adam didn't know it but his colour had drained cartoonishly making him look like a blank drawing,

''Okay class, before we start I'd like ta point out we have a new student at the back there, his names Adam, say hello to the class Adam''

''...hi'' Adam said quietly,

''now that's done and done, lets move on, today I want you come to the front of ta class here and show of your best spin change and impression, each one of you will hav ta come up'' said bugs, sitting at his desk, ''now who should be first?'' he wondered out loud, a shower of hands went up,

Adam cowered in his seat,

''Plucky, you'll be first'' said bugs choosing at random, plucky zipped up front,

''Whenever your ready'' said bugs, plucky spun round and when he stopped he was wearing a yellowish shirt, a familiar badge, and an ugly toupee,

''Hello, my, small friends my, nice friends my, fellow Toons'' said plucky in an impression of captain Kirk,

''Captain, kling-ons of the port-bow, they can't stand the sight of your wig'' said buster impersonating Spock, the class snickered, Adam got a laugh out of it too,

The class was picked one by one each doing a near flawless impression, bugs crossed each of there names of the list, they were about halfway through when...

''Lets see'' said bugs, we've had plucky, buster, Babs, Mary, Shirley, Furball, sweetie, say wait a minute! the new kids name isn't on this list, its not updated, lets have him come up here''

Adams heart could be seen toonishly beating out of his chest, he, was, SCARED!

Under his bandages a tiny drop of blood began to leak out of his stitching, which had partially healed,

Adam felt like he was on death row as he walked up to the front, the fear he had was evident on his face, he reached the front,

''Okay fella, you know a good impersonation?'' asked bugs,

''Only one, but no-one will get it'' said Adam shivering,

''Eh, you never know, even if I don't know it I'll look it up and see if you did a good job'' said bugs,

''He's just nervous because he's a little rusty on toon change'' said Babs

''Well kid just relax and do yer best, after all, somthinks better than nuthin'' said bugs

So Adam took a deep breath, and another, and spun,

He took a little longer spinning than most toons but not long,

When he finished he had a black jacket on with random buttons on the lapels and the anarchy symbol on the back with a white shirt,

His hair looked like a bowl cut but at the back he had two rats' tails coming from under it, and a manic look on his face,

Then he began his impression,

''VYVIAN! VYVIAAAN! HAVE YOU USED MY DEODERANT ON YOUR SODDING HAMPSTER!? He screeched in a manic scratchy voice, ''if you ever do it again ever ever EVER I'm calling the police! Yeeaahh! The pigs! Then who'll be laughing (snort) not you matey boy!''

He finished with a look that seemed both smug and insane,

He spun back and not wanting to see the look on anyone's face he ran back to his desk,

''...woa kid, who was that?'' asked bugs a bit taken aback,

''...'' Adam mumbled,

Bugs got up and began walking to his desk, Adam was scared solid, this was the VERY LAST THING he wanted to happen.

''Didn't quite catch that, who was it?'', said bugs once he was by his desk, Adam was as far back away from him as he could get in his seat,

''...Rik Mayall'' he said quietly,

''Hmm, not heard of him before, what's he in?''

''...the young ones'' said Adam almost quieter than before,

''I'm gonna have to check that out and get back to yer on yer performance there, but it seemed alright, only a couple of things, your shirt was backwards, your left rat tail there is in a mess and you had trouble keeping your voice in character, although if that's how he talks I cant blame yer'' said bugs and walked back,

Adam felt really stupid and looked at his desk for 5 full minutes.

* * *

In his lab wile was looking at the time screen on the monitor,

TIME REMAINING: 20 HOURS

Wile's stare had gone blank, his ears drooped and he looked dishevelled, slowly he brought a hand up and slapped himself in the face, this brought him back,

''Oh this thing will take forever, I can just leave it to it, I have classes to plan and roadrunners to catch''

''MEEP MEEP!''

Wile shot into the air and embedded himself in the ceiling,

Roadrunner, who was stood behind him, pulled out a sign,

'I wouldn't count on it'

Then he made his trademark noise and shot off, leaving wile with his head stuck in the ceiling

* * *

the bell rang and the class poured out of the doors, Adam waited a minute before following so not to get caught up in a crowd, as he walked out the door bugs watched him, from his spin changing technique he learned a few things, he was rusty but getting the hang of it, his personality came through a little but was being held back by a cloud of self doubt and fear for some reason,

He looked down at his list of students, by each one he had the name of the character they spun into and how well they did it along with a few notes on improvement, by Adams he had written

Rik Mayall: unknown actor, big in England, seems manic, slight costume flaws, difficulty holding voice,

''Ehh, getting better'' he shrugged,

Outside the classroom the others were asking about Adams character,

''I don't know who that was but he looked insane!'' said buster

''Yeah is he funny?'' asked Babs

''Well in England he's funny, he does a lot of physical and comic violence in his roles''

''How much?'' asked Hampton

''He's the most violent comedian I have ever seen'' said Adam,

''Well you can use some of his techniques in comic violence'' said plucky, ''of course you had better bring your A game to that one, lucky for you we don't have that today, or I would have shown you a trick or two'' said plucky,

buster and Babs rolled there eyes while Hampton walked up, ''but plucky, last lesson you got blown through the wall and landed all the way over on the other side of the playing field,

''That err, that was planned''

''You screamed all the way over there and thought you was called George for an hour'',

''That err, I was err, hey we'll be late for our next class!'' said plucky and shot off,

''What is our next class by the way? Asked Shirley, calamity was walking by and showed a sign,

'Toon logic'

Adam had seen that class in an episode, but he forgot who taught it,

''c'mon, we gotta get our books for this lesson'' said buster as they walked off, Adam followed until they were at there lockers again, Adam had never had a locker before, he'd only been to one school that had them and they were the size of a shoebox, he got a book that had 'Toon Logic printed on it like the others and followed them to his next class,

they walked into a room, 'TOON LOGIC' was printed on the front, his seat was by the back like last time, he sat down and waited, everyone else made idle chat with each other until the teacher walked in,

Elmer Fudd

''Hello class, (trademark chuckle) its time to learn about the fascinating world of toon logic''

The class didn't seem too interested; more laid back if anything, Adam guessed this class was pretty boring to them,

''Cartoon logic is unlike any other, most things toons can do are beyond the comprehension and ability-''

the class was starting to look bored already, Adam did end up seeing why, but he found the demonstrations Fudd did to be rather interesting, but eventually lost interest in what he was saying and looked like the other members of the class, with nothing really to do he took out his 'Toon Logic Book' and opened it up, there was a lot of things in there, one he found interesting and sort of funny was a page on 'Walking in Mid-Air', he had seen that in hundred of cartoons.

he looked around the classroom, it looked like a standard 90's classroom, by his left he had a window showing the fields, to his left he had another student, he hadn't seen who yet, he turned and saw,

A purple skunk looking bored like all the others,

Adam looked back, oh well, nothing new was happening, Elmer was still droning and Adam listened in for a moment,

''-and almost any gas you fill a toon with can become lighter than air, although for safety precautions its best you either use air or helium but other gasses can be used for other comical effects your aiming for-

half an hour later Elmer was still going writing this and that on the board from time to time, Adam was getting really stiff, so stretched out,

as he did his shirt lifted up slightly and the bandage on his waist showed more-so, Fifi turned to look out the window and noticed him doing so, her mind wandered over to how he had been the first time she saw him, this brought her vision to his bandage, then she saw it,

A small blot of blood which had stained the bandage was showing, she recoiled slightly, she didn't know what to do, she thought she better had tell him,

''excusime me le Adam'' she said quietly, Adam jolted and turned round when he heard his name and was even more shocked to find Fifi was the one who said it,

She was pointing at his side, Adam looked down and saw why, it didn't hurt so he though it was alright to leave,

''Its fine, it doesn't hurt'' said Adam quietly back, and he pulled his shirt down a little bit,

Fifi wasn't sure but he seemed alright so left it, although she couldn't shake the feeling of concern for him,

Adam meanwhile wished he hadn't pulled down his shirt,

Because now he was very conscious of the fact he wasn't wearing trousers, he knew nothing could be seen but still,

Big lifestyle change.

* * *

the bell finally went for lunch, the class shot out of the class room, Adam ran behind them not wanting to loose his way, eventually he got into the big dinner hall, he nearly ran straight into the others,

''Your doing well so far Adam, you even did a good change in spin-changing class'' said buster,

''There's just one thing I think we forgot about, but I can't remember what'' said Babs

Suddenly Adam was yanked off his feet by an anaconda like constriction pinning his arms to his side and wrapping round him tightly,

''Aawww! Bunny wunnys all better wetter!'' yelled Elmyra swinging him back and forth in her tight grip, ''I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and you'll be my cute bunny head face forever and ever!''

Adam could hardly breathe; he didn't know what to think,

''Elmyra! His stitching!'' cried Hampton,

''don't worry mister piggy face, I'm not hurting mister hippity hop!'' said Elmyra showing she had her arms wrapped further up from his bandages so wasn't damaging them, ''I am a nurse after all''

''If she's a nurse then if I ever get sick just send me straight to the morgue!'' said Adam in a strangled voice,

''Hold up girl, let him breath'' said Mary skating over,

''But mister hippity hop loves me!''

''Shoot her'' said Adam as best as he could.

''Are you sure Elmyra? Because I just saw a whole lot of cute animals outside'' said Mary casually,

''Really! cute animals for me to love and squeeze lock in little cages!'' cried Elmyra joyously, Mary nodded, Elmyra began to skip off, as she passed by Mary plucked Adam out of her grip, her head was too full of cute animals to notice as she skipped away down the corridor,

Mary stood Adam back where he had been stood before, ''sorry about her, she does that to all animal toons, watch out because out of school hours she likes to catch them and lock them up at her house''

''Aye I've heard'' said Adam getting his breath back,

''Oh hey you're the new British toon I saw in class earlier, my name is Mary melody'' she said holding out her hand,

''Nice to meet you, my names Adam''

''Well I'll see you around, I have a newscast to plan'' and she skated off

''She's not kidding, you'll probably end up being her pet at some point until you can escape, we all have at some point'' said buster

''Oh joy'' muttered Adam.

''Guys, he doesn't have any food or money, what's he gonna do?'' asked Hampton,

''He could just have some of yours, you pack enough for 5 pigs anyway'' said plucky prodding Hamptons gut,

''I'm fine really, I'm not even hungry'' said Adam not wanting to cause a fuss,

''Adam you've hardly eaten anything since we've met you, you only ate a little at breakfast and the only other thing I've seen you eat is that carrot at the hospital'' said buster, and he pulled out a carrot and handed it to him, ''at least eat something''

Adam took the carrot and said thank you, they pulled him over and sat him down on a seat with the others,

While they ate he nibbled his carrot slowly,

''So Adam, like, what was your old school like?'' asked Shirley,

''It was old and had cracks everywhere, and most of all it was boring'' he said, ''only thing interesting about the whole place was the students''

''Did you have mad crazy adventures like us?'' asked Babs,

''Not really, just tried to make the day pass quicker, someone dropped a computer off the top of the science block once''

''Did it bounce? Or land on a bad guy?'' asked buster

''No it smashed to three million pieces and he had to pay for it, it was pretty cool to watch though''

''Is it true they didn't teach toon tricks or logic or anything? Not even cartoon violence?'' asked plucky,

''No, we had to make our own violence and it was rarely toonish'' said Adam and he told them about the many many fights the school had, even the ones when the ambulance had to come''

''Sounds violent, but not, 'funny' violent'' said buster

'Anything else interesting happen in your old town?' asked calamity

''All sorts, once a kid rode a shopping trolley into the main road'' said Adam casually remembering it fondly,

''Was there any like, spiritual presence or some junk?'' asked Shirley

''Well roach abbey was scary as ought at night''

''Roach abbey? What did it have a bug problem or something?'' asked Gogo

Adam was about to answer when he double talked at Gogo,

''Not that sort of roach!''

''Tell that to him'' said Gogo, Adam looked round and saw a small roach on the table, which got up on it hind legs, 'hmph'd' and walked off,

''Was it like, a medative ground?'' asked Shirley,

''No it was the most haunted place in town, it had mist, ghostly white monks, disembodied chanting and a stone crypt that if you stared at someone would appear in''

''Who was it''

''I dunno, I wasn't going to stare at that thing, the dead baby ghost staring out the window was scary enough for me''

''...dead ba-''

''Don't even ask, I don't even know why'' said Adam

''Do you think you'll visit your old town soon?'' asked Babs

''Hey I'm just going to the toilet'' said Adam getting up and walking quickly away, this turned into a sprint, which turned into a run, until he left the cafeteria,

''He doesn't like talking about how his town is for some reason'' explained buster,

''Do vou think it has anythink to do with his injuries?'' asked Fifi,

''I don't know, what do you think calamity?''

'The computers nearly done putting his memories onto that tape', he signed, then turned it round, 'it should be done tomorrow morning',

''We could have a film show!'' said Babs,

''I could charge entry!'' said plucky, this was met with glares by everyone at the table, ''or not'' he finished lamely,

''Like, I don't know you guys, there like, his memories or some junk, is it right?''

''Well of course if you don't want to know what happened to him...'' said buster using reverse psychology,

''Alright fine, or some junk'' sighed Shirley

meanwhile Adam had just finished recomposing himself, he couldn't help it, every time someone brought up his home he nearly cried, satisfied and pushing it far out of his mind he walked out and back over to the table where he left his partially eaten carrot,

''Okay I'm back, what was we talking about, something about a class right?'' he said directing the conversation away from the topic of his town,

They talked about random things until it was time for next lesson,

* * *

when the bell rang the entire class ran to the next class, Adam ran after them, but not as far back as before, they ran into a room marked 'WILD TAKE'S'

His desk was sat second from the back in the middle, he didn't have long to wait until the class began,

For the second time that day he turned white as bugs walked in, he really hoped that he wouldn't get called up,

''Hello again class, I hope your all ready, because I have a surprise for you guys''

''We get to go home early!'' cried plucky hopefully

''No, it's a test'' said bugs holding up a sheet of paper,

This was met by groans by all in the class, ''well what did you expect in school, a nice surprise?'' said bugs simply, and began handing them out,

Buster, who was sat in front and to the left, turned to Adam,

''Hey pal your new here you might not know this stuff, what are you gonna do''

''...I'll give it a go I guess'' he said,

bugs walked up handing out test sheets, ''actually you two this is just a basic test, what your reaction would be to certain situations, so he should be alright'' he said, ''if he isn't, then pray for a miracle kid'' he said directing that last part to Adam, he leaned forward comically as he did so, Adam got a bit of a fright, but then bugs gave him a test, ''if you don't know the names of the wild takes just describe them'' he said and walked off, Adam took a moment to realise just where he was,

he was in a classroom full of toons, now having become a toon himself, was in acme looniversity as a student, taking a test on wild takes, with bugs bunny as a teacher.

And it was all real.

This. Was. MENTAL!

He looked at the first question on the paper

1. You are confronted by a large bull who on first glance looks like he can wipe the floor with you, in the space provided tell the take you would use and explain why:

The test had a large number of questions all giving a scenario and a box to answer in, he was about to answer when he realised something,

He hadn't a pen,

Then he remembered his hammer space, so he reached in and thought of a pen like what he would use in his old school,

he pulled out a grubby see-through biro pen, just what he had been aiming for, and began filling out his test, he had watched cartoons all of his life and knew a great deal of wild takes done by the Looney toons, some he had to really think about though.

* * *

bugs was also taking the last class of the day, which took place in another classroom, this time Adam walked alongside the toons to get there, as they walked in he looked up at the class name on the door,

'TOON TRICKS'

''this is where we learn all sorts of toon tricks, some that are useful to all and some that apply to what we are, like how plucky's beak pops off, or how we rabbits tunnel'' said buster,

''Of course my beak is much more comical that a mere tunnel'' said plucky pompously as usual,

just then the floor tile underneath him shook and fell away, he looked down and saw he was standing on thin air, he gave a pitiful look just before he fell away, a large thud was heard, Babs popped her top half out, she had a sly grin on her face,

''I just can't help myself'' she giggled,

The class took there seats and Adam took his, it was in the middle or the left hand row by the window, bugs started the class,

''alright class, lets start with some universal toon tricks to warm us up, first of all, I want everyone to pull out whatever object I say when I say, it'll get quicker as I go so listen up''

Adam reached behind him and felt that empty space, he saw other students doing the same,

''...mallet''

Everyone pulled out a mallet,

''...bomb''

Everyone pulled out a bomb; Adam nearly dropped it trying to grip the round shiny surface of it,

''Dynamite''

everyone pulled out a bright red stick of dynamite, bugs was about to name another when a explosion was heard and all the desks shook, and seeing as the chairs was attached to the desks they shook too, which was actually pretty fun, everyone turned to see Concord looking blackened with soot and Montana laughing behind him minus his dynamite stick,

It didn't take an I.Q higher than 5 to put together what happened,

Bugs gave a disapproving glance and Montana took on the 'angelic position' with his hands together and even a little halo appearing above his head,

''Moving on,'' said bugs, ''anvil''

Everyone pulled out an anvil, Adam, who hadn't expected it to be so heavy, dropped it with a 'CLANG!'

everyone turned, Adam, not wanting this attention, picked it up and put it away, even when he concentrated like with the mallet it still had a good weight on it,

''Bowling ball'' said bugs,

Everyone pulled out a bowling ball, then put it back,

''Paint can and brush''

Everyone pulled out the aforementioned items,

''Okay hold it! We'll need those for the next part of the class'' said bugs,

Adam was starting to get tired, not bored tired, worked out tired, must be something to do with hammer space,

''Remember, too much toon activities can cause exhaustion, especially to young toons like yourselves, so be careful'' said bugs

'Oh well there you go' thought Adam, he looked around and saw that some of the toons where a little out of breath like himself

''Now in your desks you have a canvas, take it out and set it up'',

''Adam looked in his desk, he found that the was a fairly large canvas in there he took it out as well as the easel and set them to a position he liked on his desk like the others,

''now speed painting can be as important to toons as it is to the artists'' said bugs, ''now this can be used in many ways, like what you would have seen in Wile. E. Coyote's cartoons when he would paint the wall to look like a tunnel, or mine and daffy's cartoons, this is the art of painting something in 2D and then using it in 3D'', said bugs, ''now paint something on the canvas''

The whole class did so, Adam watched those in front of him simply swish the brush a bit on the canvas and make a perfect painting,

He didn't know how,

''It's simple to do'', said buster who was near him, ''just think of something and paint it, it should form by itself''

''thanks for the tip'' said Adam, and he did, he thought about a WWI R.A.F biplane and put the brush to the canvas, he painted around its general outline in his mind, the second he put the paint on the canvas it morphed and turned into half a biplane, he re-dipped the brush and painted the other half so he had a full biplane,

bugs waited another minute before carrying on, ''once that's done you should be able to reach in and pull out the thing you just painted, all you have to do is concentrate hard on the object and reach in, like that there Willy Wonka film with the TV, it might take a couple of tries''.

Adam reached towards the painting, all that happened was that his white gloved hand knocked the canvas back a bit, as if he were in reality, he tried again concentrating hard, this time he felt something odd and drew his hand away quick, he reached in again, this time he felt the planes form in his finger tips, he coiled them round it slowly as he reached in and saw his fingers wrap round the back out of sight, he pulled back slowly, the second he did it moved forwards and fell out the canvas, he caught it before it fell,

Here he had an actual toy biplane which he had just painted on a canvas,

''good, now you have that done lets move onto something more difficult, put your canvas away but keep the paint'', everyone did so, ''now lets try painting something in 3D already''

Adam was thoroughly stumped,

So was most of the class,

''Okay now here's what you do, just try painting it as if there was a canvas there, this takes a lot of effort and concentration''

The class did as they was told, but the results weren't good,

a lot of models melted into sludge the second they were formed, some didn't look like anything, some stayed solid for a short while but fell apart in an instant, then melted,

Adam was trying to paint a red baron to go with his plane but it wasn't happening, either nothing happened when he painted the air, or it simply turned into a puddle of red paint, this continued until every table had paint running off the sides onto the floor and the toon sat there,

''okay so we haven't got the hang of this yet, we'll try again and look at it with more depth on another day, right now lets move on, and he pulled out a large tank with a vacuum like device attached to it, on it was the label 'ACME PAINT PEELER/SUCKER/CLEANER' and switched it on,

instantly the whole class was nearly ragged out of there seats by a gale force suction that sucked all the paint, tins and brushes away leaving the desks, floors and students dry, this lasted 5 seconds before it got all the paint, in that five seconds the students held onto there desks for dear life,

But then it was over and they fell back in there chairs,

''lets try something else, how about some species specific toon tricks!'' said bugs, we'll have the different species come up in groups, and I'll instruct some tricks for them to do, lets start with, the birds!'' he said,

''good evening'' said a low voice, the class turned and saw a fat silhouette against the classrooms doors window, bugs ran over and opened it, but the figure was gone,

''I hate it when he does that'' he muttered,

Concord, little beeper, Gogo, Plucky, Fowlmouth, Shirley and Sweetie went to the front,

''okay, now how about something with feathers'' pondered bugs, then he snapped his fingers, and whispered to the birds up front, then stepped back as they nodded,

''Okay... GO'' there was a whirlwind the birds disappeared into for a few seconds,

When they stopped it was a big surprise,

there feathers had swapped around, Shirley was now green, plucky was now red and orange, little beeper was now pale green, Gogo was bright white, concord was pink, fowlmouth was purple and sweetie was white,

''that was good, you just got a few areas where you left some feathers behind and got them mixed up'' said bugs, plucky saw he had a green tail and multicoloured armpits, the others had similar problems, they turned back into the whirl wind and changed back,

''that's a good trick to learn to outwit enemies guys, practice when you can'' said bugs as they walked back, ''now how about a particular favourite of mine'' he continued, ''the rabbits'', buster and Babs walked up front, Adam was a moment before he got up, really nervous,

''okay how about a classic for you guys'' said bugs, ''the old helicopter hare trick, I want you to fly up to the roof with your ears and hover there until I say stop'' said bugs,

Now Adam was REALLY nervous, he hadn't practiced this!

''GO!'' said bugs, buster took of, his ears sounding like a jet engine only not as loud, Babs took off second and sounded similar,

Adam stood there, he thought about what he had learned so far, and concentrated on making his ears spin, he had moved them before when he realised how easy it was, at first they got tangled up, then he tried again, this time they began to spin slowly, whereas B&B'S ears sounded like smooth clean engines, his sounded loud and rusty like an old biplane, they got faster and faster, Adam was straining as hard as he could, backfires could be heard as puffs of smoke came from his ears, he could feel the pull, he was just standing on his tip toes,

then oh so slowly he lifted up, Adam had his eyes and hands clenched shut as he strained and put all his strength into it, the class was watching all of this urging him on in there minds,

(Cept Monty, who was dreaming of money)

Bugs was thinking maybe he should step in at some point, the kid was only halfway up and the noise was massive, and backfiring all the time,

''Hey kid you want to come down?'' he asked, Adam shook his head, he started dammit he'll finish,

''Come on Adam your halfway up!'' yelled buster encouraging him,

Then Fifi, who was at the front, saw his blood stain get slightly bigger, his heart rate was going fast,

''Le teacher! Look!'' she cried pointing, bugs looked up and saw the blood stain and remembered that the doc said to keep his heart rate down,

Adam was red in the face, that defiantly wasn't keeping it down,

3/4th's of the way up,

Bugs jumped up, ''hey kid stop! You're bleeding a little bi-''

'BANG!'

That was the biggest backfire yet, and succeeded in overcoming Adam, he lost ear speed quick and dropped down onto the ground hard onto his rear,

And he sat panting, trying to get his breath back, B&B had landed back down a while ago after starting to tire them,

''Hey kid good effort but until your fully healed I would give that a miss'' said bugs, Adam got up slowly and walked back to his seat, he couldn't say a word, but he felt silly,

The rest of the lesson was spent trying out different tricks on different species, when they got through them all, it was 3 already.

* * *

The finale bell rang and the toon children rushed out of the school, Adam had got his breath back and ran with them, they burst through the famous ringed doors and down the steps,

''So what did you think of you first day?'' asked buster to Adam, Adam thought for a second,

''Different, and more fun than my old classes'' he said,

''Hey isn't today the day he gets his check-up?'' asked Babs,

''Oh yeah, looks like it's just in time'', said buster eying the stain,

They was about to set off when Shirley came up''

''Could you, like, bring him to my place afterwards?'' she asked, ''I swear I'm totally going to fix his aura or some junk'' she said,

''Are you sure? I mean you saw that thing last time it came out right?'' said sweetie,

''Yeah, it looked like it ran into Clint Eastwood in a bad mood'' said plucky,

''No worries, I have like, mondo spiritual equipment back at mine, we'll get it fixed in no time'' said Shirley,

''speaking of getting things fixed we gotta go'' said buster taking hold of Adams arm, ''we'll see you later then'' and B&B walked off taking the new toon to the hospital,

''Dad-gum Shirley, how are you's gonna fix that dad-gum thing?'' asked fowlmouth,

''I like, might not right now, but I can make it better, it'll be easy to fix like when we find out what happened to him'' she turned to calamity coyote, ''it'll be like, ready tomorrow right?'' she asked,

'First thing tomorrow' signed calamity, and ran back in to check the times on the computer,

''Hey Shirley, while they're at the dad-gum hospital, why don't you an me get a bite to eat?'' said fowlmouth trying to look cool,

''Oh erm, err I have to go, set up my stuff! For when he arrives!'' said Shirley quickly and floated off as quick as she could,

''Is it my breath?'' asked fowlmouth to no-one in particular.

Meanwhile buster and Babs where asking how Adam felt after his attempt to fly in class,

''Tired'' was the reply,

''You nearly made it, that's something, you just need to practice it'' said Babs,

''Just don't strain yourself so hard'' said buster, ''it was a good effort but you need to stay calm if you want to get better in record time'',

they talked a little bit and Adam looked at all the sights, eventually they got to the hospital and signed in, when they saw he had leaked a little bit they said he had to have a little bit of stitching redone,

They patched it up and put on ointment and fresh bandages round his waist, then sent him on his way,

''Come on, we've got to see Shirley so she can try and fix your aura'' said buster

''and if she doesn't...' began Babs and spun changed into a pair of overalls and a cap holding a wrench, ''-I reckon I can get er fixed up eeyup'' she said,

''I think Shirley's the best bet we have Babs'', said buster,

* * *

'Knock-knock'

three rabbits were stood on Shirley the loons front porch, Hampton and plucky were there too, Shirley opened the door, ''like, I thought I could sense some mondo negatory vibes, he's getting better though'' she led them all up to her room, it was full of bean bags and incense and scented candles, and a ton of other 'Spiritual' stuff.

''Right, like, you sit there or some junk and relax and clear you're mind'' said Shirley pointing at a fairly large bean bag,

Adam sat down on it, Shirley repeated her aura summoning chant, this time Adams aura climbed out as if he was simply getting of the bean bag, it stumbled but stayed upright, wearing his funny coat, he looked as ragged and depressed as ever.

''Okay, like, let the cheering up begin!'' said Shirley and her own aura came out and walked over, whereas hers could float Adams was bound by gravity,

''Try making it smile!'' said buster,

Shirley's aura motioned for Adams to smile big, it just stared lowly at her,

''try making it laugh!'' said Babs, she was instantly met with a large cream pie in her face, thrown by plucky, this made almost everyone laugh, Adam even smiled, but his aura,

Nothing, zip, bo-diddly.

''This like, calls for mondo drastic methods'' said Shirley,

Her aura nodded and plucked a feather off her wing, then proceeded to tickle the battered aura,

Nothing,

she tickled everywhere, under its arms, under its feet, under its neck, all that happened was that it got annoyed and slapped Shirley's aura's hand away,

''Well, that's the first time I've seen that fail'' said plucky,

''Maybe if we think about what makes US happy, it'll make it happy'' said Hampton

Hampton offered a sandwich the size of him, the aura just turned it down politely,

(Hampton didn't really mind, he ate the sandwich instead)

Adam was watching all of this, he wasn't in such a bad state as his aura, but he knew why it was in such a poor state,

''Something like, REALLY big is effecting it'' said Shirley, ''I've lit all my candles burned all my incense and set up all my dream catchers and it still wont budge''

Babs took Shirley aside and whispered to her, ''don't worry, we're all finding out tomorrow, then you'll have something to go on,

Adam saw them whispering, he couldn't hear even with his ears,

''well we'll like totally try again tomorrow, Kay?'' she said, Adam didn't know what they had said but she seemed in a better mood, his aura traipsed back over to him and fell back in,

''Well its getting late so we better be heading home now'' said buster, the said bye to Shirley and walked out the house,

''Well your aura looked better than last time it was out'' said Babs,

''Yeah it's gone from hopeless to sickening'' quipped plucky,

Everyone said there goodbyes and set off to there own homes, buster led Adam back to his tree stump, buster jumped in, Adam climbed most of the way down before jumping,

''You wanna watch a flick on the TV before bed?'' asked buster, Adam said yes to that,

later they was watching a cartoon film on the telly, buster was munching from a huge popcorn bowl in the middle of the couch, Adam only had a little,

''This flicks really good, it's got Steven Spielberg as producer'', said buster, ''maybe you should meet him, he produces our cartoon you know,

''Err maybe not, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea'' said Adam.

Later on they were in there separate beds, Adam had gone to sleep a while ago but buster was exited and awake, tomorrow the video would be ready,

Tomorrow they would know what happened to the orange rabbit in the opposite bed.

* * *

**one review a chapter, thats all i have got fot the last 4 chapters, COME ON MAN! (i would like to say i am grateful for frumouttamimind for those much appreciated reviews) but come on! i know your out there reading this thing! prove it to me!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Reveal

Wile's alarm was ringing,

He groaned and looked at it, it read 6am,

Why had he set it for 6? There was a reason, he just couldn't quite...

Then he sat bolt upright in bed, the tape! It would be done by now! He leapt out of bed, he was dying to see this, he zoomed all the way to the looniversity in his excitement, he raced in and straight into his lab, he read the monitor on the computer screen,

'Data transfer completed'

he pressed a button above the slot and it spat out the tape, he rushed over to a corner and pushed it in to a video player an TV, he picked up a notepad and pen,

He wanted to make notes on this!

* * *

The alarm rang in busters burrow at 7am; buster jumped out of his bed while Adam fell out of his, buster was exited! Today was the day! the day they all found out what happened to his recent lodger, he hoped they found out whoever did that to him, he was still scared about having someone like that out there, they had all been on high alert since he arrived,

''Come on pal we gotta get there early today! There's going to be a... special presentation''

''Oh god I always hated going to school early'' grumbled Adam,

''Trust me you'll want to be there for this!'' said buster smiling,

''Why? We gonna watch cartoons today or something'' asked Adam groggily,

''Oh were watchin something'', said buster as he walked into his kitchen,

Adam wondered what he meant but didn't think too much about it, he had the same cereal as he did yesterday, buster had some chocolate stuff that Adam wasn't quite sure about, then instead of watching TV for an hour they headed straight off to the looniversity,

Meanwhile calamity coyote was already heading into acme loo already, he knew the tape would be done now and was exited! He ran into the lab, he found a very strange site,

wile had his back to him, he was at a desk writing manically and had textbooks strewn around, the tape was on a side table near calamity, he walked up and tried to get his attention, but he was to involved in his work, calamity guessed it was best to leave him to it, so he grabbed the tape and walked out, he noticed a book tile on the way out,

'Megatons and You'

he thought for a minute, then shrugged and walked out, he had a few teachers to see, a lot of people were exited to see this tape, they were concerned for this new toon and if they could get a lead on what happened to him and who did it then they would all sleep easier, bugs himself, when he heard about the tape in progress, had said they could use the auditorium where they could all get a good view, they was all exited and a little scared to find out, on he one hand they was helping to put what could be a dangerous man at large away behind bars,

On the other hand, they was looking at a kids memories, without him knowing,

This was running through everyone's minds as they walked to the looniversity a bit quicker than normal,

Buster and Adam met up with Babs like yesterday, eventually plucky and Hampton joined them as well, Adam couldn't shake the feeling they kept glancing at him,

''So what are we going to see this morning?'' asked Adam, plucky began whistling while Hampton twiddled his fingers, buster and Babs looked at each other,

''Its err, a surprise!'' said Babs, ''yeah a surprise.''

''Yeah we'll find out when we get there'' said buster,

Adam was getting a bit nervous now; he could tell something was up,

soon the looniversity came into sight along with other students coming the opposite way, again he saw them giving him a side glance every now and then, Furball kept side tracking his eyes in particular, just then Shirley ran up as they were walking up the stairs,

''like, hey Adam, I was just like, totally reading that it like, helps to face your problems dead on'' she said trying to act casual, ''you should like, totally keep that in mind''

''...okay'' said Adam a little bit caught off guard, ''err where are we going?'' he asked as they walked down unfamiliar hallways and up a flight of stairs,

''The auditorium, we all have a great view from there'' said Plucky,

'View of what though?' thought Adam,

they walked towards some double doors, there was a stand there, plucky appeared from behind it as toons often do,

''step right up! its the show you've all been waiting for! once in a lifetime viewing! only $1.99!''

''plucky what are you doing?'' asked buster incredluosly, ''i thought this would be a small thing why is in the auditorium?''

calamity walked up, ''he told us all it was your idea!''

buster glared at plucky, ''did he now?''

plucky chuckled nervously then shot through the doors,

''well thanks to plucky everything is already set up so we might as well see it in there'' said buster and they walked in,

they walked into a big hall full of seats and a stage up at front with a white screen, it was slightly circular and had to entries and passage ways down to the front, they sat at the back row in the middle where there was good view, they was just getting settled when

''excusime please''

they turned and saw Fifi standing there wanting to get through, they all stood up to let her get by, as she did she looked at Adam a moment, like she wanted to say something but couldn't, then walked to a seat,

okay, something was up here.

Adam was nervous about asking buster but he had to know,

''erm buster, I think something's up, its stupid but I think people keep glancing at me'',

buster and Babs looked at each other, the teachers (A.K.A the Looney Toons) were walking in and ushering about the young toons, Lola (also a teacher) was there too, bugs happened to be walking by there row and buster called him over,

''hey bugs, do you think we should tell him?''

Okay now he was scared, this wasn't a joke, this was serious,

''I guess we better, see kid, when you was found that while back, you remember someone had got you with that knife, right''

Adam nodded

''well you wouldn't tell us who did it but see we need to know, if someone goes hurtin little toons like yous guys its a big deal, so we had to do something a little underhanded''

''...what?'' Adam asked in a strangled whisper, a serious toon was creeping him out,

''we had wile and calamity there use a machine to get some of your memories so we could find out who did it, that's what where here to see'' said bugs, ''sorry kid but its for the best, maybe if you see it again it wont seem so ba-''

He didn't finish because Adam had leapt up from his seat, looking terrified out of his wits, but before he could run off bugs picked him up by under his arms,

''NO NO!'' he cried, ''PLEASE DONT! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!'' he said struggling, bugs quickly put him in his seat, there was a blurry of motion and when it stopped Adam was tied up with buster tying a knot, he couldn't talk, there was a neckerchief gagging him comically,

''Look Adam we know what happened was bad but if we don't know we can't help you!'' said buster for once being serious. Adam continued to struggle; he couldn't let them play that tape!

''Kid relax, everything will be fine'' said bugs trying to calm him down, Adam wasn't calming down.

Bugs walked away to take his seat, he called up to daffy in the projection booth,

''Okay daffy play it!'' he said, he felt bad for doing so,

Daffy flicked a switch on the machine, and it started up,

The scene went from white to a P.O.V shot, Adam turned away, he couldn't bare to watch this again,

And he couldn't bare to see there reactions,

the P.O.V shot was in the real world in Maltby, of him walking along the main street, bugs sat forward at this, so did a lot of people, what was going on?

they heard him whistling a little tune to himself (the theme from 'Dads Army' if your wondering) as he walked along the road to the main crossroads in the middle of town, suddenly as he passed an alleyway the man jumped out and grabbed him, this was a shock to all watching, he was dragged along the alleyway, the part where the man demanded to bag from him played and so did Adams little banter scene, bugs normally would have noted this as a display of wit but he was to entranced by the strange film he was watching,

Then came a horrid scene, the part when the man stabbed Adam, the whole place gasped as they saw it happen, most of the young toons looked away,

They saw him stumble about as the man ran off, him groaning in pain,

Then they all heard it,

The siren.

The shot shook as he stumbled out, they saw it stagger out into the street and lean against the pole exhausted and hurt,

Adam hadn't seen the first time (and he didn't now) but all those people he saw running around had filed into houses here and there leaving him alone,

Then came the first explosion,

The tiles, the dust, the debris came flying through the air, the young toons were starting to get scared, what was happening?! Bugs had an idea what was happening and so did most of the Looney toons, but they all wished it wasn't it,

Then they saw the man again coming towards him getting closer and closer, no-one wanted to see him attacked again,

But they would have preferred that over what happened next,

There a silence as everything turned white, then...

It hit.

they saw it all, the fire in the sky, the tarmac crack, the pieces of roofs come rushing off the houses, no-one could turn away, Lola who was sitting next to bugs grabbed his arm in horror,

they all saw the green electricity coiling round him and through him, causing him pain, his clothes starting to burn, then his skin reddening as extreme heat attacked, it all seemed in slow motion,

Then the P.O.V turned around back where the man was,

Then they saw his face,

The young toons screamed while the adults rushed trying to cover as many eyes as the could, but it was too late,

They saw,

then came an ear shattering explosion and the screen went funny as white took over, rushing sounds were heard, then, even though it was quick they saw it, a brief glimpse of acme acres junkyard as he shot towards the ground, hit the ground, hit various items before stopping, then it faded to black, the last thing they saw was an orange hand lying limp in the rain,

Daffy finally got it together to turn off the projector; the lights came back on automatically, buster turned to see Adam,

He wasn't there, just a line of rope and a neckerchief,

And a small piece of bandage,

They rushed out of the auditorium to see if he was out there, but he wasn't, but what was there was small blood splatters and more bandage caught in the door,

Everything was silent for a minute,

''buster'' whimpered Babs, ''I think I'm gonna be sick'' all the young toons were starting to tear up, no-one should have to see that, let alone live through it like the new toon had,

Bugs was horrified, no-wonder he hadn't said anything, he felt more sorry for him now than he ever had,

He heard a sniffle to the side of him; he turned and saw his girlfriend Lola trying to hold in the tears and be brave for the young toons around there feet but was having trouble doing so,

Heck he felt bleary eyed himself,

Foghorn Leghorn was silent,

Marvin the Martian was thinking about taking apart his 'PU-36 Explosive Space Modulator'

The tiny toons were worse off, much worse off; you could feel the misery in the air,

Buster and Babs were snivelling,

Fowl mouth was saying 'dad gum' to himself over and over,

Shirley's aura had fainted and she was trying to revive it,

Fifi was crying

Furball looked like he would be sick any second,

Dizzy had gone off food for a while, so had Hampton,

Pluckys beak fell off, but for once he had nothing to say,

Gogo was pacing back and forth,

Calamity had his hands to his head and looked like he didn't know what to do with himself,

Little beeper was sat down, his head and tail low,

Montana was trying to look tough but you could see his tears,

Elmyra was just full on bawling,

Mary melody lost her balance on her skates and fell but hardly noticed,

Concord was saying ''nope nope nope'' while shaking his head,

Then bugs realised something,

''Where is he?!''

No-one knew but when they saw his bandage on the door and the few drops of blood they knew it was bad,

''His heart rate!'' cried buster, ''his heart rate was meant to be kept low!''

''I doubt all this helped'' said plucky

''Quick, we have to find him! His wound might reopen!'' said bugs, Lola gasped, she had forgotten about that,

They was about to set off when wile rushed up the corridor,

''You haven't just been watching that video have you!'' bugs nodded,

''Oh dear, I saw it first thing this morning, I was horrified like you most likely are''

''What you cant see that for yourself?!'' snapped Sylvester,

Wile coughed slightly and continued, ''Yes well, that bomb that you saw on the video wasn't as bad as it seems-''

''Not as bad! Not as bad! Did you not see that man!'' shouted daffy

''The reason that man went up isn't because of the bomb, its because he drank''

''...well that would make one heck of an alcohol PCA video but it doesn't make much sense'' said bugs

''Didn't you notice the flames were an odd colour?''

''No we was too busy recoiling in horror'' snapped buster,

''he had a high level of alcohol in his system, spirits and other things like brandy and stuff that you would find in a Molotov cocktail, his clothes were most likely stained and soaked in the stuff, and drank it so much it was most likely was coming out of his eye sockets, so the fact he went up is no surprise at all, I would say he drank enough to restock a liquor store just that morning given his eye colour and way of talking''

''But, the town...''

''Didn't you see mushroom cloud If it was a full on nuclear attack then everything should have become dust in 1 second flat if they were close enough to see that! this must have been a low level bomb, designed to cause damage and spread mild radiation with casualties, I heard about them being researched at one point in the cold war, it was either one of they'res that fell short on testing or from whatever country there up against, I don't know but if there towns as isolated as I think it is it should be the only one damaged'',

''But the people-''

''They all ran into those houses! He and that man were the only ones on the street! They will be more or less okay if they stayed in the lower levels such as cupbords and basements, they'll have to be evacuated and treated and of course quite a few fatalities'' he said sadly, ''but on the whole if everyone in the town got inside as quick as they did on the main street, then a good deal of them will have survived!''

''but why was that man still outside?'' asked buster

''would you let him into your house?'' asked plucky simply.

''so his home is okay?'' asked sweetie

''not really, they will have to move away untill the radiation goes away and that may take some time, and even longer to repair all the damage from the blast and resulting fire's, but the country should be alright if that was as far as they went''

''That's great news!'' said buster ''and what happened in the back ally!''

''I'm afraid that's just as bad as it looked'' said wile mournfully, ''if my knowlege in medical research is correct then he might have grazed an artery, but so long as he keeps it bandaged and lets it heal it'll-''

''Oh my god that's right! He's still out there and its probably reopened!'' cried bugs, ''he doesn't know the school yet! He might have got lost, everyone split up and search the school!'' he commanded

''Yes sir!'' said everyone comically doing a little salute then ran off in random directions.

''Wait there's something else!'' yelled wile, but they had gone.

* * *

Adam was running as fast as he could, this was it, his nightmare in real life! They knew about him, where he was from!

he had managed to wriggle out of his ropes, something he was fairly good at, but he had ragged his bandages when he had, the spot where it was stuck down came loose and ripped a part of, more had torn of when he caught it in the door, and now with nothing to hold it up it had fallen off leaving his wound exposed, and it hurt.

He was lost in the unfamiliar hallways, he didn't know what was where or how to get out in his panic, he was running as fast as he could down the hallways, he ran down the corridor, round a bend...

And straight onto some stairs, not expecting this he fell straight down them hitting every corner and hard surface, this was bad enough but then...

RIIIIP!

it was agony as his side split (and not from laughing) he could feel a wet sensation on his side but he didn't dare look, as he carried on running, he could feel it dripping like mad but adrenaline kept him going,

He ran down hallways as fast as he could but was slowing down, his blood loss was beating him again; he came out into a main hallway and looked round,

There at the end was a fire escape, a way out,

he ran towards it, but in his terror stricken run he had forgotten to keep his hand on his wound as he ran, last time he was in this situation he had kept his hand over it reducing the loss of blood, but now it was leaking out faster than before and had nothing to stop it,

He ran, but he got slower and disorientated as he did so and began stumbling and propping himself against the wall, he got slower and slower,

Then fell on his knees,

Fifi was running down a corridor when she saw something at a crossover up ahead, shiny on the floor; she ran over and gasped,

Blood.

His wound had reopened!

She followed the trail in the direction that led away from the auditorium, she followed it down corridors here and there, and she ran down to a corridor and looked down it...

And saw an orange rabbit on his knee's clutching his side minus the bandage,

She ran over in a shot leaving a poof of smoke, ''monsieur! You are, how you say, bleeding!''

Adam, hearing this, was terrified that he had been found and tried to make a last dash to the door, he ran for 5 feet before collapsing, Fifi darted over and shouted out,

''OVER HERE! I HAVE FOUND HEEM!'' she yelled, the others heard and yelled it to those who hadn't, soon they were all heading towards the toon girls direction,

Adams vision had gone fuzzy and blurred, his hearing was going, Fifi was shaking him trying to keep him awake, buster and Babs ran up and saw him,

''Hey Adam stay awake!'' yelled buster and pulled out an alarm clock and rang it in the orange rabbits ears, then a bike horn, then a trumpet,

The last thing Adam saw was big and small blurs coming up, then he blacked out,

* * *

Adam stirred, then opened his eyes,

He was in the hospital again, and the strap was back on, he was about to struggle, then he gave up, a tear ran down his cheek as he collapsed back down in the bed,

The door opened and buster and Babs walked in, some of the other tiny toons were by the door with bugs listening in.

''Hey Adam'' said buster quietly, Adam said nothing,

''I guess you aint feeling to well'' said buster, Babs looked at him incredulously, ''really, what gave you that idea?'' she said sarcastically,

Adam didn't even look up,

''So... you're from another universe huh?'' said Babs trying to lighten the mood,

''...I guess you want me to go away then'' said Adam quietly,

''Why would we want that your a nice guy!'' said Babs

''But I'm a fake!'' cried Adam looking up, ''a fraud, an imposter, I'm not a toon! I don't deserve this!'' he began to cry slightly, ''I've lied to everyone, I've abused they're trust, I even went to school, and lied in bugs bunnies face! The one toon I never want to see angry at me and I've just lied to him about myself! Now everyone knows I'm a fake and thinks I'm just some weird kid who tried to get in amongst them''

''We don't think that!'' said Babs, ''your a nice guy!''

''well it doesn't even matter, bugs bunny's going to come in any minute and scream at me to get out of his school for not being a toon! And that is the singlehanded most childhood smashing thing I can think of!''

Outside bugs' ears drooped, he would never do that unless provoked!

''He wouldn't do that!'' said buster,

''he will just watch!'' said Adam ''and then I'll have nowhere to go because there's no-way back, and even if there was there's nothing to go back to! My home is destroyed and my friends are dead and my family sodded off and left me in a country on the brink of war! All that's left of my town is ash, fire and dead bodies!''

Everything was silent for a minute,

Then bugs walked in,

Adams heart monitor went mad,

''Kid wait, I aint gonna hurt you, yell at you or anythink, I swears'' he said,

Adam calmed down and stared at his sheets not wanting to look up, ''...I guess you want me to leave your school then''

''Actually no I don't''

Adams head shot up at this,

''Listen kid I can tell just by that video and the way you handled that there mugging that you have wit, wile re-winded it further past the point where it started and showed me other parts of your personality and I can see that you have potential as a toon! So I'd like ya ta stay''

''...but... but...I'm not a real toon!''

''You are now kid, and that's good enough for me!'' he said

''and your town isn't destroyed, that wasn't a big bomb, it was a low level warning bomb, that's what wile said!'' said buster, and he explained about the alcohol fire and the low amount of damage the bomb would have caused in comparison to a full out nuclear war, and how he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,

he was sad that they were wernt telling the full extent and making it sound better than it really seemed, but this guy already had it rough, best he not know too much.

Adam stared for a minute, then slowly, a smile crept onto his face, not so big but the biggest since he had since he had arrived, tears ran down his face but this time it was from relief, ''that's the best news I've ever heard in my life''

Shirley, who was outside, suddenly felt a massive change in his aura and walked in,

''Hey Shirley, the new guys alright now!'' said buster, Adam was just so relieved right now,

''Like, I know! there's just one little thing I have to totally do now'' she said, and her aura floated out, she whispered to it for a second before it nodded and floated towards Adam before quickly going in his ear, there was a moment before it floated back out carrying a strange glowing orb, it carried it back to Shirley who promptly pulled out a pin and popped it into nothing,

''What was that?'' asked Babs

''That was his memory of that mans face''

Everyone shuddered a little.

''I like, couldn't get rid of it all because it was so bad and surrounded by all that negativity, but now your calmer and happier and like, its not got such a big effect on you anymore I could totally get rid of most of it! Now you shouldn't be able to remember it at all!''

Adam thought for a minute, then smiled slightly, ''she's right, I can't remember him! I remember the bomb and all that though'' he said sadly,

Then Shirley held her fingertips to her forehead,

''Like, I can feel his aura! Its totally changing!'' she said as the other tiny toons filed in,

''Its getting better?'' asked Babs hopefully,

''I can, like, bring it out again so we can totally see it!'' said Shirley,

Everyone started clambering, after the last time they saw his aura they all wanted to see it now the new toon was better and had such a horrid load of his mind,

Shirley floated up with easy and began chanting, then fired the bolt at Adam, everyone leaned forward, Shirley's aura came out and looked on as well,

At first nothing seemed to happen, and Shirley wondered if she got it wrong,

Then, slowly and gracefully turning slightly as it did so, it rose out, instead of falling to the ground like before it rose up into the air,

Whereas before it had been tattered and dusty and had eyes full of sorrow, now it looked brand new!

it was in full colour (still see-through though) so everyone could see the bright red jacket it wore, without a single tear or frayed stitch, its collar and cuffs were white and its button threads and trim were gold and its Sgts hat was fixed, a bright red band, a white flat top and black visor, it came spiralling out like a music video for 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds', it floated above the bed,

'I might be wrong but I think she fixed it' thought Adam as he laid back, his wit and his humour starting to come back, but very gradually,

Shirley was watching his floating there thinking of the same song 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' (I can't use the abbreviation for known reasons), she smiled at being able to float happily without a massive wave of negativity in the vicinity for the first time in days,

Adams aura floated back down into him, all smiles and bright colours, now it was fixed,

''Hey Shirley that was a real good job you did there'' said plucky, ''but could you do us a favour''

''Like, what is it?''

''Could you get it out of our minds too?'' he asked, everyone, even bugs leaned forward,

Shirley sighed; this could take a while,

* * *

it was evening, Shirley had left with the others so she could get rid of the image in there minds, she even had to do the same for the teachers, because of what they had seen they had got the rest of the day off, Adam had the strap round his stomach removed and was told he could leave the next day after a procedure, he was all too glad at this knew, bugs had told him he was welcome back to acme loo but not until he had fully healed, Adam was slightly saddened at this but heck it was better than nothing,

He was set and ready,

Just then the door opened and Fifi walked in,

''Bonjour monsieur'' she said as she walked over, ''I came to see how vou as after zeeing...'' she paused and looked down,

''Yeah...well...I would rather have not had seen it, but oh well''

''but monsieur, ze way you leeved through zat, zeeing zuch horror! and how vou was vou arrived, it was just so...so...''

then the last thing Adam expected to happen...well, happened, Fifi shot forward and hugged him,

''it iz juzt so, how you say, terreeble'' she mourned,

Adam could see that this had an affect on her, and not knowing what else to do (and feeling VERY awkward doing so) he hugged back,

''hey it's alright, I mean it wasn't nice but now we know it's not as bad as we thought it was, I mea-''

just then a certain green mist floated up his nose, much to his horror,

Fifi let go to see him stoic with a strange toonish face on for some reason, she guessed it was the medication and walked out, she was thinking about something as she closed the door on the 'still stoic' toon,

something they hadn't got round to telling Adam aside from the true extent of the damage caused,

something that wile had told them while they was gathered round him,

something that he had tried to say before,

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUN! well adams better now, he's got friends and nothing to hide, but what was it that wile told them all? find out next chapter and remember to...**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S i am SOOOO SORRY about the chapter mix up, i wanted to get this uploaded before i went to bed and was in a rush, i must have clicked the wrong doc, so this is me saying sorry tyo all those who got exited then dissapointed, also a plead not to hunt me down in revenge for dashing your hopes,**


	13. Chapter 13: He's Healed!

''There, you should be alright now so long as you take it easy'' said a doctor wrapping a new bandage round a certain orange rabbits waist,

Adam was at ease now that people knew about him and his world, and after learning his town was more or less okay,

well as at ease as you can be after witnessing a nuclear attack, being blasted to another universe full of cartoons, being turned into an orange toon rabbit and now going to toon school,

Okay so he wasn't at complete ease but he was better,

he munched on his forth carrot of the day, he really like these things now, he had been on the verge of malnourishment after food rationing in his world, and he had simply not wanted to afterwards because of all the horrid images in his mind, but now all those were rendered useless and that mans face was gone from his mind, he felt better, and his appetite had come back with a bit of a vengeance,

''Come back on Friday so we can take off this bandage'' he said, Adam nodded.

Buster & Babs walked, ''hey buddy how's things?''

''Better, much better knowing my town isn't destroyed completely'' Adam admitted, maybe I might go back one day''

B&B exchanged worried looks, Adam didn't notice,

''soooooo, now what happens?'' he asked getting his green shirt out of a bedside cabinet,

''well bugs says you can't go back to school until next week when you're better, lucky you'' said Babs,

''so just hang around in my place and watch TV'' said buster

''well I guess it's better than having my side split again, and not from laughing'' said Adam as he finished putting on his shirt,

''yeah you could tell us about your world, we only know what we see on TV'' said Babs

''yeah I guess I cou-'' he double taked, ''...TV?''

''yeah we get shows from your world as well, sometimes it's where we get our idea's for spoofs, we have our versions as well in this world though'' said buster,

''well... that's good to know at least, at least I'll still get to watch my favourite shows'' said Adam,

''we got the first session off to pick you up and take you back to mine, don't worry this week will pass by in a breeze'' said buster

''for you anyway'' said Babs,

Adam sighed mentally, he just spent a day at the most exiting school in the multiverse and now he couldn't go until next Monday, in his old school he would be jumping for joy at that news, but in a school where you learnt spin changing, violence, comedy and animation...

this sucked.

they walked out of the hospital and onto the street, Babs walked on to the looniversity while buster led the way back to his burrow,

''you shouldn't get bored, I get cable TV''

''do you get MTV?'' asked Adam, hoping for a yes,

''yeah I think so, we normally don't watch it though''

''yes!''

they reached the burrow and clambered down the tunnel,

carrots are in the kitchen, now you rest up, if it happens at school again they'll have to send you to nurse Elmyra''.

''right that settles it for the next 3 days I shall remain as inactive as max bygraves booking list'', said Adam sitting on the couch.

''see you at three'' said buster and he hopped up the tunnel and was gone, Adam picked up a TV listing and flicked through to see the page for MTV, he saw the programme he wanted was on in half an hour, and he saw which one it was and smiled,

* * *

buster arrived for he second class of the day at school, this one was also with, (guess who) bugs bunny,

(what? was you expecting the blues brothers?)

bugs noticed him as the class was filing in, ''hey buster how's Adam?''

''he's fine, he's at home resting up, just watching MTV waiting for that show he mentioned''

''oh yeah, I gotta see what that was about, maybe I'll bring in some clips of who you guys were imitating, that way we can see how well you did, I'll leave till next week though when he's back''

buster thought that would be a great way to spend a lesson, ''beats learning'' he said to himself as he walked to his seat,

as he sat down he noticed Elmyra with a thinking face on, and glancing at everyone in the class, then scribbling something,

he knew this wasn't schoolwork because class had just started, (and Elmyra had the brain density of a bowl of chowder,

''eh'', he said to himself, ''it's probably nothing''

wrong. but that's for later.

* * *

Adam had been in the burrow all day, he hadn't left the couch except to get a couple of carrots,

and was bored,

he thought about ordering something from acme after leafing through the catalogue but after thinking about some of the products he saw on Looney tunes he decided that if he didn't want to blow up busters house, then he best leave it,

he was so bored, even the thrill of an animated world had worn off, but he had to vegetate until Friday afternoon, doctor's orders,

he had gotten so bored he was watching 'Friends', that is when you are officially out of things to watch, he was getting so bored...

bored...

bore...

bor...

bo...

b...

...

''ADAM!''

Adam jumped off the couch and fell on the floor, ''wussat?! what's happening?!''

''you was asleep on the couch'' said buster trying not to laugh,

''I only closed my eyes for 2 minutes!''

''its 3:30''

Adam looked at a clock and saw it was indeed right,

''well that's one way to kill a few hours I suppose''

''did you have fun?''

''I got so bored I watched 'Friends'''

buster cringed, ''well it's only 2 more days''

'oh joy' Adam thought,

* * *

2 days, two days of nothing but watching TV and getting bored solid, he couldn't even use the tire swing outside, but at last Friday afternoon came,

''so Adam are you happy to finally be able to do stuff now?'' asked Babs as they walked to the hospital,

''course I am, I think I nearly got a bedsore on my arse'' said Adam,

''well today your new life fully starts, today you get your bandages of and are fully healed, you're free to do whatever you want, and we have a little surprise for you in a little while!''

''yeah, maybe it will even make up for the fact that-'' began Babs, but then buster elbowed her and she stopped, Adam just assumed she was talking about the incident and left it not wanting to bring it up again,

eventually they got to the hospital and checked in, but they had to wait in the waiting room (duh) before they could be seen,

''so how's school been?'' Adam asked,

''pretty okay actually, Elmyra wasn't there yesterday'' said Babs

''well that just makes any day pure gold if Elmyra's not there''

''it was really weird though, for the past 2 days she was there she kept scribbling stuff down and glancing at us''

''maybe she's trying to draw you'' offered Adam, ''you know, just being weird as usual''

''yeah maybe, hey it's your turn'' said buster pointing to a doctor gesturing to them,

he walked in after the doctor, he took off his bandages and said he was fine, cured, completely patched up,

then he gave him a lolly,

isn't being a kid again grand at times?

he ran out into the waiting room where B&B were waiting,

''I'm fine! I'm better I cured! I can do whatever I want now! watch!'' and he promptly began to do a cartwheel...

...straight into a table.

''check me back in'' he said meekly

* * *

they was walking back to the burrow when Adam noticed something

''has anyone seen any of the others?'' he asked

B&B stopped and looked around, realising they hadn't seen anyone since school, usually they always saw plucky pressuring Hampton into something (only to have it backfire on him), Shirley avoiding fowl mouth, Fifi running after some poor sap with a stripe on his back, Furball in a bin, sweetie winding him up, calamity chasing little beeper, concord crash landing and dizzy eating everything in his path,

but now there was no-one,

they kept a sharp eye out for anyone but no, no-one was seen,

''this is weird'' said Babs, ''we saw them all leave the looniversity, unless calamity's made clones of everyone!''

''I wouldn't put it past him'' commented Adam as they reached the burrow,

''you guys go in I'm going to look over there, I think I saw someone'' she said, and walked away towards some bushes, while the other two climbed down,

''hey buster what was that surprise you mentioned?''

''wait and see'' said buster wagging his finger,

''last time someone said that I waited a month'' said Adam, ''and it was for a trip to the dentist!''

buster cringed, ''trust me we wouldn't spring that on yer, lets see what's on K-ACME TV''

they settled down on the couch, they was 15 minutes in when they realised Babs wasn't back yet''

''I thought girls were meant to take ages in the bathroom not the garden'' aid Adam,

''I'll go check on her, wait here a minute'', then he spun changed into a fedora and grey coat, ''don't wait up doll face'' and he spun changed back, and went up the tunnel,

Adam watched on thinking he would be a minute,

15 more passed, and it would be dark soon,

'well, nothing ventured nothing gained' he thought, and went up the tunnel to the entrance

''hey guys?!'' he called out, the moon was up now,

''c'mon guys where are you?'' he called getting out of the stump and walking around,

he walked through the bushes into a clearing, now it was getting a little scary,

suddenly there was a blurry of motion, he was yanked by a rope round his foot he stepped into by accident up into the air, then it let go and sent him flying...

...straight into a cage.

he hit the metal and was dazed toonishly for a second then recomposed himself, what was going on? then a shadow fell on him,

''hello mister hippity hop! you're my newest fuzzy wuzzy pet forever and ever!''

oh god...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! oh no, we all know who this is, and whats this thing everyones not telling him! and whats the surprise, as buster would say, 'stay tiny tooned' and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Prisonors of War

''I'm going to love you and squeeze you forever and ever when we get home!'' said Elmyra skipping along, with an unfortunate orange rabbit in tow,

Elmyra had him by his long ears and was swinging him around, slamming him into the ground occasionally,

This wasn't nice; it hurt, not massively but still,

She did this all the way to her house's door, where she stopped to open it and then walked in holding him aloft in the air via his ears,

''Yay! Now my pets are all together!''

She began skipping into her living room

''Now I have three bunny wunny hippity hops!'' said Elmyra,

''Three?'' Adam chocked out, as she skipped through the house into the living room,

Adam saw what she meant; he also saw why he had seen no-one in the street,

every non-human tiny toon was in a little cage in her house, either on the floor, stacked up or hanging from the ceiling, in a couple were buster and Babs,

'Good god it's like Alcatraz in here' he thought, he couldn't talk because he was being crushed by Elmyra as she skipped,

''I'm going to hug you and squeeze you and love you forever and ever and ever!'' she said joyously as she skipped over to a large number of cage's against a wall where there was an empty cage on one of the stacks sitting on two others making it the third one up, she opened it and dropped him in, then she shut it and locked it,

''We're gonna have so much fun mister hippity hoppity! but now its time to play with mister beakface!'' and she skipped over to a cage that had concord in it and plucked him out, ''we're going to have a tea party with kitty and ducky'' she said grabbing Furball and plucky out of there cages, then ran upstairs, leaving all the other animals (plus Adam who now fell under that title) alone for now.

''...okay she's gone'' said Babs,

''Well at least now we know what she was doing today, she must have set traps all over acme acres!'' said buster,

''We gotta get out of here! Anyone of us could be next for a tea party!'' said sweetie,

Everyone shuddered at the thought of Elmyra's 'fresh from the garden' cooking (mud pies, ect).

''we need to get out but we need time to, lets try when she's asleep and upstairs!'' said buster,

''but what eef she wakes up and see's us? we will be, how you say, re-captured for sure''

''oi calamity! you're the smartest one here, aint you got any ideas?'' Adam asked from his perch,

calamity shook his head,

''anyone got any smart idea's'' he said asking no-one specifically,

murmurs of no's came forward,

''anyone got a stupid one then? better than nothing''

same response,

Adam slumped back, he had nothing, oh well, it shouldn't be too long before they managed to escape,

an hour later he was starting to rethink that that statement,

everyone had been trying to get out but Elmyra had the keys with her,

''dear diary'' began Fifi for the forth time, ''I am steel zo sad''

eventualy Elmyra skipped back in with the three poor toons and dumped them back in there in there cages,

''Okay I'm going to bed now, all you little animal heads go to sleep now, do you want me to sing a lullaby?''

''NO!'' said everyone (cept those who couldn't talk who signed it instead)

But undeterred she started singing a horribly off-key rendition of 'rock-a-bye baby', not noticing everyone clamping there hands (paws? whatever) over there ears, trying to block out the god-awful sound,

Eventually she stopped and skipped over to the door way,

Good night my precious cuddly wuddlys, tomorrow we'll have lots of fun and I'll stuff you full of your faaaaavorite foods!'' and she flicked of the light and shut the door, the only thing lighting the room now was the moon outside,

They heard her move upstairs, then walk about in her room, then she must have gone to bed because they didn't hear much else,

''Okay, now's the time to act, we're busting out!'' said buster

''You have a plan!?'' said plucky hopefully,

''Err...no... not yet'' he said truthfully,

''Wow we can sure count on you in a crisis'' said Babs sarcastically,

Despair was starting to set in, this wasn't how anyone wanted to spend there Friday night,

Unfortunately insanity was also starting to set in directly below Adam,

''Dizzy need to spin! Dizzy need to spin!'' cried dizzy in the cage below Adam, being cooped up all day without room to spin properly had made him a bit manic,

So he spun,

his cage clanged and rocked back and forth as he battered the inside of it, his was triple re-enforced so it didn't break, but it made a lot of noise, everyone tried to make him be quiet in case he woke Elmyra, except Adam,

dizzies cage was under Adams and so when he shook his cage Adams also shook, it rocked back and forth as he tried to keep it steady, but couldn't, then he noticed it edging nearer and nearer the edge,

''Oi stop it yer dozy twonk I'm goin over!'' he cried, but dizzy didn't stop, he rocked until Adams cage was halfway over,

Then it overbalanced, and fell.

The cage fell a good 7 feet down, it hit the ground with clang, everyone shut up at this,

''Oops, sorry'' said dizzy shrugging slightly,

Adam got up, the cage had landed on its side and was dented, then they heard a noise upstairs, everyone froze and looked up, but nothing else was heard,

Everyone sighed in relief, Adam leaned against the roof which was now to the side of him...

And it opened up and he fell straight out, the fall had broken the catch,

Everyone gasped,

''I'm free!'' said Adam jumping up,

''Great! Now you can get us out of here!'' said Babs

''Where are the keys?''

''Elmyra has them'' said Shirley,

''...come again?''

''She has them on her side cabinet'' said plucky, ''now get me out of here! My legions of fans will be worried sick if I don't get free!''

This caused eye rolls from everyone,

''Somehow I think the two of them will be alright plucky'' said buster,

''Which rooms hers?'' Adam asked, concord told him,

he edged towards the door and opened it, it creaked and he froze but he heard nothing, he walked out and towards the stairs, he tiptoed up them, for a second time a loud creak came out, but still he heard nothing, he creeped up and peered round the corner, he could see the door to Elmyra's room, and was nervous, it was like sneaking into the wardens house, he tiptoed over and put his ear to the door, he could her snoring, he opened it slightly and peered in,

He saw her snoring, and he saw her side cabinet,

Now for the scariest part, he tip toed over, then he hit a floor board which creaked loudly, Elmyra grunted and rolled over, Adam froze in terror, but she carried on snoring, he ducked down and scurried over to the cabinet, he leaned up and saw one key with a little tag on it which read:

'MASTER KEY'

'seems simple enough' he thought and went to grab it when suddenly Elmyra reached over his arm, which he drew back instantly, and grabbed her water bottle, she drunk from it without bothering to open her eyes, then put it back and rolled back over,

Adam went to reach for it again, then she reached out again and grabbed one of his ears!

At first he though he had been caught but then she wiped her mouth on it and rolled back snoring again,

'...ew' thought Adam, and he grabbed the key and darted out as quietly as he could, he scurried over to the stairs and snuck down them, and back through the doorway into the living room,

''Bout time you came back!'' snapped plucky, Adam was not in the mood,

''It's called stealth, alright!? So less of it!'' he retorted, and walked over to the cages unlocking each one, he saved plucky for last,

''Quick! lets get out of here before the warden wakes up!'' said buster, and Furball opened the window, they all scrambled to get out, falling on top of each other as they landed on the garden, buster leapt up and told them all to shush, ''we have to quiet!'' he whispered/snapped, ''just follow my lead and don't make a sound!'' he said as he began to tip toe across the grass,

then several spotlights shone down on the break out party and a siren began screaming, a large light up sign without an arrow shot down and pointed to them saying,

'ESCAPING ANIMALS!'

The back door burst open to reveal Elmyra stood there in a pith helmet and net, ''not so fast my precious cuddly wuddlys!''

Everyone screamed comically and ran in random directions as Elmyra ran after them,

''everyone split up!'' shouted buster, they all ran to the fence and either scrambled, jumped or flew over in an opposite direction, Adam didn't care where he ran as he looked back and saw Elmyra run out of the gate on the side of the fence he had jumped over, he ran as fast as he could until he entered the woods, only then did he stop for a rest,

And realised he was pretty much alone,

''Well I'd rather be alone in the woods than have Elmyra for company'', he muttered,

Turns out he spoke too soon,

A beam from a torch shone over a hill he had passed earlier,

''Where are you my cute little fuzzy wuzzy heads? I just want to hug and squeeze you!''

Uh-oh,

Elmyra was coming, he had hide and fast!

He raced to a tree and tried to jump up to a branch, only to end up smashing into the underside of it instead, he fell back down and tried again, this time he managed to land roughly on his stomach he scrambled on and climbed up the other branches not wanting to jump again, he climbed into the foliage of the tree out of sight, when he got to a high enough branch he stopped and peered down at the torch wielding figure approaching from the not too far distance,

''Monssure Adam?''

Adam nearly fell off the branch, he spun round to see Fifi sat right behind him against the trunk of the tree,

''Oh sorry Fifi I didn't see you there'' he whispered

''It iz no bother'' she whispered back,

''I know your around here somewhere cuddly wuddlys!''

they froze and, looked down, Elmyra was skulking around the tree's near they'res shining her torch up them, she walked over to the one they was up, she shone the torch up, instantly Fifi and Adam clung onto each other comically in fear, staying out of the path of the torch light,

Elmyra shone it there for a few seconds and then moved on, they sighed in relief, Fifi's tail drooped over the side...

...and got caught in the torch beam,

''There you are my cute purple fuzzy wuzzy head!''

They peered down in horror seeing her advancing towards the tree and starting to climb it,

''Yer tail! She saw yer tail!'' cried Adam,

''I waz held capteeve for ze whole day after three! I zurly cannot be going back so soon!''

Elmyra was climbing the tree cooing her sentimental threats,

''I'm going to hug you and squeeze you a cuddle you into iddy biddy little pieces!''

''She really does have problems doesn't she?'' said Adam,

''vot do ve do?'' asked Fifi,

''spray 'er!'' said Adam

Fifi stared for a moment the jumped up and pointed her tail at the advancing psycho,

''fire in ze hole!'' she cried and began firing at the red headed menace,

a cloud flew straight into Elmyra and knocked her off the tree as if they had thrown a football at her,

''direct hit captain!'' said Adam, looking up, but when he looked back down his smile sure didn't last long,

Elmyra had a clothes peg on he nose and was climbing back up like a spider,

''miss cuddly wuddly needs a bath!'' she said,

''you can't win with these people'' said Adam,

''vell now vot?'' asked Fifi

''...I have no idea'' admitted Adam,

suddenly Elmyra's net popped up and began swinging around,

''I've got it!'' said Adam, ''you run for it!'' he said to Fifi,

''but vont she capture me?'' she asked

''not if I can help it!'' he said, and did a comical salute, then jumped down while yelling a famous phrase from a popular show back in his time/world,

''GIBBYYY!''

he smacked down with his feet straight into Elmyra's pith helmet and sent them both tumbling down the tree, Elmyra looked up,

''aww mister hippity hop wants to come home with me!'' she cried and lunged forward to hug him,

Adam took this as his cue to LEG IT!

he shot off with Elmyra in hot pursuit, Fifi watched them shoot away before climbing down and running after them,

Adam meanwhile was not having fun and was feeling like he was in a scene from Care bears meet Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

that film doesn't exist but you get the idea,

''don't run! I just want to hug and squeeze you and lock you in your own little cage!''

''SOMEONE CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD!'' yelled Adam,

Adam didn't know how to loose her, he was starting to get terrified, his mind had blanked,

then he saw a tree up ahead, with a branch up high out of reach, he shot towards it and jumped up,

he overshot and crashed into the foliage before falling back down onto the branch,

he really had to practice hopping,

Elmyra ran up to the tree and stood at the base, there were no branches low enough or any footholds that she could use to climb up after him with,

''oh no! my cute little hippity hop is stuck up a tree, don't worry mister bunny wun! I'll save you!'' she called,

''oh joy'' muttered Adam,

then he saw something in the sky, he peered at the purple speck,

it was concord! (no not the plane)

seeing a possible escape he clambered to the top of the tree and cried out,

''OI CONCORD! HELP! MAYDAY! RED ALERT!''

concord saw him and Elmyra as well and soured down, this would have been very graceful if he hadn't crashed straight into Adam and sent the pair of them slamming into the trunk of the tree.

''howdy there partner, yep yep yep'' said the condor with the purple bowl-cut, ''what's up''

''that's what's up!'' said Adam, pointing down at the red headed lunatic,

''aww mister beakface has come back too!'' she cried spotting concord, ''now I have 2 cuddly wuddlys!''

''get me out of here!'' said Adam, ''come on man! you owe me one!''

concord nodded, he may not be the smartest thing in Christendom but he knew that no-one should have to go home with Elmyra, he flew up a little bit and Adam grabbed his legs, then concord began to take off, they jumped off the branch...

...and plummeted straight down,

the crashed into the ground the other side of the tree from Elmyra, she looked round and saw them,

''there you are my precious wessious animals!'' she said and ran towards them,

both of the animal toons shot off with Elmyra in pursuit, concord began to take off, then remembered Adam, so flew over him, then grabbed his shoulders and took off slowly,

''higher man higher!''

''I can't work miracles! I'm givin her all she's got!'' panted concord quoting a popular Sci-Fi show,

finally they began gaining altitude and far flew away from the psycho,

''darn it! I loose more pets that way'' said Elmyra before turning and going back home,

Adam and concord meanwhile were high above the ground,

''cheers for that'' said Adam, ''d'yer know where busters burrow is?'' he asked

''yup, where right above it now'' said concord,

''oh cool you can just drop me off here'' said Adam, then he realised what he said, ''NO WAIT!''

too late.

concord promptly let go off his shoulders letting him fall, then realised what he did,

''oops'' he said, then realised he had stopped flapping and fell as well,

Adam fell straight down in a tumbling spiralling motion, he was yelling as he did so,

then something sprang to mind, it wouldn't stop him but it would slow him down a bit,

he spun his ears round and then heard engines start up,

instantly he was put under a great deal of stress as he spun them as fast as he could, he slowed down only a little spluttering smoke and backfiring all the time,

meanwhile outside the burrow buster and Babs were talking to Fifi, who had arrived a minute ago,

''he really did that?'' asked Babs?

''we, then he ran off and I have not been seeing him seence concord took off with heem,

''do you think they got away from her,

suddenly they heard backfiring and looked up to see Adam in a rapid decent trying to stop with his ears and concord flopping down behind him

he disappeared down the tree stump entrance and a crash was heard as a puff of smoke came out the entrance, concord fell through this and another crash was heard as this time a scattering of purple feathers came out, a few seconds later to white gloved hands grabbed the top of the tunnel and Adam hauled himself up, a goofy smile on his face and his eyes mismatched,

''honey I'm home'' he said disorientated before shaking his head,

''still haven't got the hang of that have yer'' said buster walking over smirking,

''we was worried that the P.O.W warden had caught you'' said Babs,

''nah I got away thanks to concord'' said Adam,

''we hear you also met up with Fifi while you was on the run'' said buster wriggling his eyebrows,

''err yeah we met up in a tree'' said Adam,

''that's not just what happened, that's what she tells us'' said Babs,

''she what?'' asked Adam raising an eyebrow, suddenly a purple blur shot at him, it was Fifi and she was kissing him all over his cheeks and hugging him close, he was stunned by this,

''monssure! am so thankful, I will repay zees favor as soon as I can my brave vrowwior''

Adam didn't know what to think, he was still stunned when she let go,

''it is late, I vill, how you say, zee vou guys tomorrow yes?'' and she walked off,

Adam stood there a minute in the tunnel entrance before falling backwards down it, a thud was heard 2 seconds later, buster peered over,

''hey buddy are you alright?''

''yeah I landed on concord'' Adam called up,

''yup'' said the purple bird.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Stolen Script

**i would like to point out that this does take a lot from the first episode, including the trap set up by monty, but i thought it would be funny to see my OC have a go at a toon scenario with the few skills he has learnt so far, he will learn more though,**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the sun rose up over AMCE ACRES casting light on everything, it shone down on a stump in the woods, out of which appeared a bright blue rabbit with a red shirt, he jumped onto his feet on the rim of the stump and hopped down onto the grass, it was going to be a great day.

then out of the stump came another rabbit, an orange one with a green shirt, whereas the blue rabbit had came out perfectly balanced and poised on the stump, this one rocketed up 7 feet before crashing down onto the grass,

''Still aint got the hang of that have yer?'' asked buster as Adam climbed to his feet, ''well we have the whole day now we're free from Elmyra!''

''What do we do?''

''... I dunno''

Eventually they decided to go see the others and then decide what to do,

''What's gonna happen with Elmyra?'' asked Adam as they walked,

''We'll probably see her in school Monday'' said buster

''Does no one care you go to school with a socieo path?'' asked Adam,

''Not really'',

''... alright then''

They walked over to Babs burrow, when they got near they could hear plucky yelling,

''uh-oh, this sounds like trouble'' said buster, they rounded a corner and saw plucky literally hopping mad with Hampton stood by him watching, Babs was stood watching exasperated.

''It's a travesty! A mockery! A scandal! Call the cops! The army! The F.B.I!'' he was shouting as they got closer,

''Calm down plucky you get any angrier you'll be cooked!'' said buster, ''what's up anyway?''

''Monty stole some of his scripts that he wrote'' said Babs, ''and he's been telling me for the past hour and a half''

''They we're genius! Pure gold! Every word was worth millions!'' wailed plucky, ''and that charlatan has them all! All of the scripts I wrote with my own 2 hands!''

''But plucky I wrote most of it while you slept on the couch'' said Hampton but plucky ignored him,

''Well do you want us to do?'' snapped Babs

''Get them back!''

''Why cant you?''

''You've seen his traps! I could get hurt!''

Buster glared at him,

''We've already had to get back scripts from him before! Get someone else to do it!'' said Babs crossly,

''Like who?'' retorted plucky,

Everyone thought for a little while, and then Adam noticed everyone's eyes settling on him,

He was uncomfortable and a little creeped with all these cartoons suddenly staring at him, then it clicked why they were,

''...yer havin a laugh'' he said weakly.

* * *

''It'll be good for you to practice toon skills'' buster said,

''I don't know...''

''You'll get extra credit at school!'' said Babs,

''I'd prefer a less lethal way''

Adam was being lead towards the house of Montana max, they had decided that it would be a good way for him to practice his toon skills and get accustomed towards cartoon scenarios.

Adam felt this was the equivalent of throwing a 4 year old in the deep end of the pool.

Then plucky thought of something to say that he felt would motivate this new toon,

''Principle bugs bunny will be really mad at you if he finds out'' he said nonchalantly,

Hearing this Adam ran forwards, the others ran after him until they arrived outside his house,

''Well that got you moving'' said buster,

''There is NO WAY I am doing ANYTHING to make him mad at me, EVER!'' stated Adam,

buster was about to ask why when he saw a tint of fear in his eyes and remembered what he had said in the hospital,

''Plucky he doesn't even know about the script! And even if he did why would he be mad at him?'' he asked demanding an answer,

''Because the hard labour of his most promising student has been snatched and he refused to take the risk to get it back!'' he declared pointing at the sky,

''He wont be mad at you'' said Babs simply, ''he wont even care, but if you get it back it'll still be extra credit for you''

''And it'll be a good way to test out your new toon skills!'' said Hampton,

''What toon skills?! I can do a rusty toon change and helicopter a foot of the ground! That's not much!''

''You'll learn more! First time we went up against Monty we nearly threw in the towel until bugs stepped in!''

''Yeah you'll do it, and if you come out in one piece we'll be at a safe distance at busters place'' said plucky oh so reassuringly,

''Plucky!'' snapped buster,

''just do your best, you'll do alright'' said Babs, ''we'll be hiding outside the gates though, he might see us and get suspicious, just remember your toon changing skills and you'll do alright'' she said pushing him onto Monty's property,

''Good luck to yer!'' he heard buster say behind him, then he heard a whoosh and he turned around and saw they were gone,

''Right'' he said to himself, ''here we go''

the driveway was a long one as he walked up to the house, he reached fountain outside the house that the drive circled round and looked at his reflection, then he spun changed,

When he stopped he had a suit on...

Backwards.

The entire ensemble, shirt, waistcoat, jacket, were all backwards,

''come on man'' he said to himself and tried again, it took several tries but he eventually nailed it, he had a black suit and trousers with a crimson waistcoat, he reached into his hammer space and attempted to pull out a large top hat,

He pulled out a hat rim and that was it,

he put it back and tried again, eventually he got a large top hat to fit his rabbit ears into, he had seen an episode where max had been fooled easily with a disguise like this so hoped it would work, he had a somewhat plan in his head, and he had seen him fall for worse so...

Fingers crossed.

He adjusted his hat and looked in the reflection, it seemed alright, his green shirt was underneath it all, and he walked up the stairs and rang the bell,

'MON-EY'

He jumped back and remembered that was his door chime,

Then the door opened,

Adam found himself face to face with Montana max, he was really nervous!

''WHAT DO YOU WANT?!''

That didn't help, at all.

Adam gathered up his courage and spoke,

''Hello, I represent a prize draw with a grand prize of 1 million pounds''

''Pounds?''

Damnit!

''Dollars I mean!'' he said quickly,

Monty's jaw hit the floor (literally) and his eyes went as big as sauces (literally),

''One million! What's the competition?!''

''We're trying to find the best villain around, the unsung hero's of the world, and you're our top candidate! Can you tell me what the worst thing you have done of late is?''

''Bad like what?''

''I dunno, have you stolen anything as of late?''

Monty's eyes lit up ''yeah yeah! Come in I'll show you, when you see you'll have to give that prize money on the spot!'' he said and grabbed Adams arm,

He raced through the mansion, Adam only got odd glimpses of it as the shot through the hallways, and he was sailing through the air, holding onto his hat with his free hand,

Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped, and Adam fell to the floor, when he looked up he was in front of an enormous safe that Monty was unlocking, he opened it,

''What do you think about that!'' he stated, Adam looked in and saw a pedestal with a script on it, it wasn't particularly big but it looked a good length for a short,

''I stole this from that stupid duck when he wasn't looking, they way he talked about it should be worth a lot!''

Adam rolled his eyes remembering plucky boasting,

''Well waddayer think about that? Do I get the million?'' he asked drooling, Adam strolled over and picked it up, pretending to inspect it thoughtfully.

''hmm seems good'' he said flicking through it, ''I'll have to take this back with me and inspect it closer at headquarters, no time now, I'm a busy man!'' he said putting it behind him and praying it would go into his hammer space, thankfully it did.

''Well when do I get the million?'' demanded Monty,

''Oh we'll contact you if you've won, if not you get the second prize at least'' he said walking away,

'Please god let me get out of here without him twigging it' he prayed in his mind,

''Well I better win, that wasn't easy to steal and- hey what's that?!'' he cried,

Adam turned and saw him pointing at the back of his coat, he looked down and saw,

A rabbit's tail, the one thing that gave it away in almost every cartoon, and he forgot it,

'I'm. an. idiot.' he thought in his mind,

''Why you're a, a, A RABBIT!'' max bellowed,

Adam took it as his cue to leave, pronto.

He took of as fast as he could, which, given he still didn't know toon speed, was pretty fast thanks to adrenaline,

Max stormed over to a curtain, pulled it aside and began pressing buttons in a metal panel,

Adam rounded a bend and came out on a large long landing overlooking the main front hall, he ran down it, suddenly a painting opened up and a set of joke false teeth shot out and tried to bite down on him! Not expecting it he stumbled and nearly got caught by the second one! He ran and jumped to avoid the 3rd, it instead caught his jacket and ripped away the disguise leaving him in his green shirt, Adam looked back at this,

so didn't see the boxing glove on a spring come out of another painting, he turned just to see it shoot at him,

And smash into him,

He felt the landing give way and felt himself fall rapidly propelled by the fist witch was stuck now in the jagged remains of the landing, thank god he was a toon otherwise that would have killed, but it still hurt like hell,

He landed with a clang on something that felt like a metal dish, before he could recompose himself if tilted straight up and sealed him in a large pipe,

'What the-' he thought, that was as far as he got,

BLAM!

Adam then made the discovery that he had been in a cannon,

He rocketed out propelled by the blast and sailed through the air through a long long hallway, he saw all the way to the other end...

Where another cannon took aim and fired,

A large sack was now flying directly at him from the opposite direction, he only had a few seconds,

Thinking on his feet and praying this would work he reached into hammer space and pulled at a large umbrella and opened it,

It caught the air and he stopped and fell to the floor, he closed it and ducked quick! just in time as it shot overhead just missing him, he put it back and made a dash towards the door, he just reached it when he heard a metallic grinding behind him he turned around,

There was a massive coin with Monty's head engraved on the sides rolling down the steps towards him, it was actually scary seeing this monster racing at him! He made to open the door, the grabbed the latch and pulled,

He pulled again,

And again,

It was locked.

He panicked and looked around to see how close it was,

It was upon him,

he didn't even have time to cry out in shock before it smashed into him, he was flattened comically and stuck to it as it bounced of the door and rolled back with him stuck to the edge being ran over every time it made a turn,

He only got glimpses as he rolled along, he saw a wall, he heard a smash, he saw max, he heard him scream, then he saw him running, he heard a squash noise,

Didn't take much to figure out what happened,

then it smashed into a wall and took of into the air, it stopped spinning so Adam managed to get his bearings together and peeled himself off the coin and popped back into shape, it sailed up until it nearly hit the ceiling, Adam grabbed onto a chandelier and hung on as it fell back down, he scrambled up the top bit where there was better footing and watched it fall straight back onto Monty,

now he was officially lost, in the episode he saw B&B had mad it out by now and were home free, he was officially lost! He made a jump towards a landing near to him and ran along it,

Meanwhile max was crawling out from under his coin,

''Argh! I thought I had this security system redone and reinstalled, this is just what happened last time!'' he shouted, thing that Adam will have run off by now, he looked up to see if the roof had been damaged, then he saw something else, an orange rabbit running along the landing!

Monty was surprised that one of his traps had actually done something, then realised he still had the script!

''RABBIT!'' he screamed,

Adam heard this but didn't turn, instead he ran down another corridor to the side out of view, Monty got up and shot towards the stairs after him, he raced up and down the hallway, he saw the rabbit disappear into a room and shot towards it, now he was MAD,

Adam had gone in there to hide, but when he turned around he saw max there panting heavily and looking insane with rage,

''now I finally have one of you rabbits!'' he growled and began stalking towards him, Adam backed up nervously, in his mind he was reeling through every cartoon he could think of and was coming up with nothing,

then he hit cold stone, he looked round and saw he had backed up into the fireplace, he looked up and saw daylight way up, and some iron rungs on the side as a ladder, he jumped up as far as he could in such a tight space and hit the wall, before he fell back down he grabbed a rung and got a grip before putting his feet on another one,

''Yer not getting out that way rabbit!'' max shouted, Adam looked down and saw him climbing up close to where he was, he began climbing, he had to slow him down somehow!

He reached into his hammer space and thought for something, anything!

He pulled out a bomb,

He was got a horrid shock; he didn't know how to use this thing! He was about to put it back when he noticed something and got an even worse shock,

The fuse was lit.

He panicked and threw it down,

''catch!'' he shouted, max looked up and caught it, then his hair stood on end as the fuse burnt down, he tried to throw it back up, Adam was scrambling up as fast as he could, then...

KABOOM!

Outside the house buster, Babs, plucky and Hampton spun round to see something rocket out of Monty's chimney,

''Did Monty get a missile silo installed?!'' exclaimed buster, Babs pulled out a telescope and took a closer look at the 'missile'.

''It's not a missile!'' she shouted, and took off running after it, followed by the others.

The blast rocketed Monty down straight through several floors into the basement,

Adam meanwhile shot out of the chimney like a missile in an eruption leaving a trail of smoke behind him, he shot up...

And up...

And up...

And up...

Until he finally stopped, he looked down as his decent began,

And wished he hadn't,

The whole of acme acres was the beneath him from his point of view,

Then he began going down, faster and faster,

Panic!

For a moment Adam forgot all about toon physics, skills, and logic, all he knew was he was up in the air,

No plane,

No parachute,

No glider,

Nothing,

He fell halfway down before remembering, he went to pull something out of hammer space but was panicking so much he couldn't! He tried stopping in mid air like he saw other toons do, for a second it looked like he had done it as he slowed down, then he stumbled and began spiralling as if he had fallen again!

The others however were running as fast as they could after him, trying to figure where he was going to land, Babs was watching through the telescope,

''He's just tried to stop but he can't!'' she reported,

''Never mind that! Does he have my script?'' snapped plucky,

Meanwhile Adam was thinking up another way to stop, he pulled out the umbrella from earlier and opened it,

He stopped with such a jerk that he nearly lost his grip, now he was floating down slowly, he sighed in relief letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding,

Then his view changed, he wasn't going down in a straight line anymore, he was moving sideways as he descended,

a powerful gust of wind smacked into him and jerked the brolly around, he held on or dear life as he was ragged about on the end like a ragdoll, the wind dragged it straight over acme acre's park, just as the wind looked like it had stopped and he could float the rest of the way down a huge just of wind shot up into the umbrella...

And promptly inverted it.

He fell straight down; he fell straight through a large tree's canopy miraculously just missing a tree branch, through the underside and just when he was 4 feet from the ground...

He stopped.

He looked up to see the umbrella had caught in the branches, leaving him suspended,

He didn't sigh in relief this time until he was sure he was secure, he learnt that lesson the hard way.

The others rushed in and saw him dangling, they ran over,

''Are you alright?'' asked Hampton,

''Is my script alright?!'' wailed plucky,

''I'm fine'' said Adam ignoring plucky,

''What happened in there?'' asked Babs, Adam gave a quick run down,

''I thought he would have traded in that old security system since we escaped'' said buster,

''You have to be careful with those bombs, you probably used one that was two big'' said Babs, ''you have to have a little practice with those things before you start using them,

''It'll make a great cartoon though, a twist on an old idea'' said Hampton

''What about my script!'' shouted plucky,

''Yeah I have the thing'' said Adam pulling it out, ''let me just get down''

He let go of the handle and dropped down, he hit the ground a little hard and fell over as he landed, plucky rushed over,

''Are you okay?!'' he said puzzling everyone,

''I'm fine'' said Adam eying him for his sudden burst of feeling,

''Not you!'' snapped plucky and shoved him over and grabbed the script he had landed on,

''My baby, I'll never leave you again!'' he said hugging his script close to him,

''What is in that thing anyway?'' asked buster, plucky took on a stance and began speaking proudly,

''It stars an ingenious young duck! Who singlehandedly saves the day and the lives of his friends and gets the girl, played by a certain loon'' he said wriggling his eyebrows at the last part,

Buster snatched the script away from him and read a few lines,

''This is just a hundred page love letter to yourself!'' he snapped,

''One hundred and one to be exact, and there's parts for you guys as well in it'' he said,

Buster squinted at one of the pages,

''Oh help me, somebody help me, why did they make me the focus of the show when I clearly have no idea what I'm doing?'' he read, Babs joined him and read one of her lines,

''If only a brave duck was here to save us from certain doom''

They both glared at plucky, he shrugged and chuckled nervously,

''its got a part for the new guy as well'' he offered weakly, this got Adams attention he walked over and scrolled down with his eyes until he saw his name, he read what was written next to it,

''Screams hysterically''

he looked up at the green duck, ''so you're telling me I nearly got bitten in half, took a punch that could rival mike Tyson, got used as cannon fodder, got flattened repeatedly, took off like a missile, and then crashed into a tree, to get back this?!''

''Yep''

If it hadn't been for the fact that Adam was still so nervous around these toons he would have throttled him in an instant,

* * *

It was later in the day, plucky had gone to show his script to the others (albeit with a headache where Babs had smacked him with a mallet) and came back with some shredded paper,

''They didn't take to it very well'' he said,

''Good, I wouldn't want my folks to see me, there super talented young daughter, in such an unflattering role'' said Babs,

''Hey that reminds me'' said Adam, ''I should really try to contact my parents or something, let them know where I am''

Suddenly all the others looked uncomfortable, this time Adam defiantly noticed,

''What?'' he asked,

''There's something we've been meaning to tell you'' said Babs, ''we should have earlier but we didn't know how, or when a good time would be''

''Tell me what?'' asked Adam now worried,

Buster stepped forward and took a breath before replying, ''you can't go back'',

''...what?'' asked Adam in a strangled whisper,

''its not us trapping you here or anything!'' buster said quickly, ''but its what wile coyote told us, before we found you at school after that viewing of your memories, he told us why you couldn't go back''

''there's no way to transport you back to or contact your old world'' said Babs, ''and even if there was you're human body was too damaged in the blast and from that guy, if you went back you would re-appear in that form and die within minutes in horrible pain!''

''So your stuck here'' said Hampton,

''We're so sorry, but professor wile told us he looked at every way and there's simply no way for you to return''

Adam had gone silent; he didn't know what to think,

''I... I... I have to go'' he said and walked off, his ears drooping low, they watched him walk off,

''Do you think he took it well?'' asked plucky,

* * *

Adam wasn't even concentrating on where he was going, he was lost in his thoughts, and he was trudging along with his head low,

No way back,

No contact,

Nothing,

He wouldn't see his parents, his friends, his family, ever again.

He felt so depressed, he trudged through the city, he didn't know what to think, and on the one hand he now lived in a cartoon world which was brilliant, on the other hand...

He was alone in this cartoon world,

He felt he was making friends sure, but still he missed his world,

He didn't notice but he was walking by ACME Acres Junkyard, he was on autopilot and didn't know where he was walking,

''Bonjour monsieur!''

Adams head jolted up and he looked round, he saw he was by the entrance to the junkyard and saw Fifi walking over from her Cadillac, he smiled but he didn't feel in a smiling mood,

When Fifi got close she saw this and wondered why,

''Vots wrong?'' she asked,

''Nought, why?'' he said still smiling, but she could tell it was painted on the way his ears hung low,

''I am telling somethink iz vrong monsior Adam'' she told him, ''please be telling me''

Adam looked at her for a moment before sighing, the smile sliding of his face,

''I've just found out I can't ever go back home, if I go back I'll die''

Fifi remembered what wile had said to them, and got why he was so sad,

''I know zees to be true'' she said, ''but I can assure you theengs will look up''

''You really think so?''

Fifi leaned forward and gave him a quick hug,

''We monsior''

Adam was about to thank her, he actually felt better, he wasn't sure why, he liked it when she hugged him though,

Then a familiar green mist floated by his nose,

Fifi let go and saw Adam standing stoic

''I have to go, I am meeting up with Shirley, I shall see vow round no?''

Adam only gave a weak nod in reply,

Fifi walked off and walked round the corner,

Adam shot off in the opposite direction to get away from the smell,

For a moment it looked like he had mastered toon speed,

Until he smacked straight into a lamp post,

He hit it halfway up and slid slowly back down,

'Well at least I can't smell it anymore' he thought as he picked himself up and walked off,

* * *

**EDIT! i am sooo sorry but i just didnt think i could make the whole little britain thing work, i felt that was too much to give him and not many story idea's could come from it, so i'll leave it like this, please keep reading, theres more drama, laughs and the usual zanyness coming, because being zapped to another world is never that simple,**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: We all live in yellow burrow

**STOP!**

**WAIT!**

**HANG BACK AND READ THIS!**

**i am soooo sorry to tell you this but i edited 'Little Britain' out of the last chapter, maybe i'll put it back at some point but i couldent see many storys coming from it, please please pleeeaaassee dont stop reading, i know my edits can be annoying but i have to make this story better somehow and that involves getting rid of things i dont think will work instead of trying to force it to work, for now i'll be giving him cameos and a few storylines to help him settle but keep reading, theres ssomething big on the horizon, something strange and mysterious, and freakazoid cant tell this one to GET OUT OF HERE THAT WATCH!**

**Also, this chapters kind of slow because again i'm trying to help him get settled and try get a home sorted, but it will pick right up in the next chapter, you'll see wy at the end of this one!**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

''Okay so this time, don't tunnel so close to the surface, like you did last time'' said buster,

Adam and buster were alone in a piece of woodland same as last time, they were trying to sort out a burrow for Adam, the others had gone after plucky had yet ANOTHER idea, he wanted to dig it but, as last time proved, he wasn't the best digger,

And if you're a rabbit you need to get that sorted,

''Try just tunnelling straight down a little bit, then try making the burrow'' he said,

So Adam spun and burrowed down, he stopped when he was 20 odd feet down and called up,

''Issat deep enough?''

''Yeah, now you just need to make a cavern for a living space, just start with I wide space then iron out the details''

So Adam spun/dug a large-ish cavern, when he stopped he felt rather pleased with it,

''Are you done?'' called down buster,

''Aye I think so''

''Good then all you have to do now is-''

he never finished that sentence, where-as before the ground gave way bit by bit all dramatically, this time it just fell as one, with buster standing on top,

And Adam watching directly below,

the top soil layer hit the bottom of the hole with buster still standing on it, he turned to his left and saw Adam standing there, rammed up through the grass and looking rather miffed,

''I think you tunnelled to close to the top again'' said buster,

''Oh lets just face it'' said Adam a little upset, ''I'm a lousy rabbit''

''No your not it's just that all this new to you, you've never been a rabbit before, but you took to toon skills and you can take to this!''

''Yeah well, I've still made a rubbish job at making a burrow''

''Can't really argue with you on that one'' admitted buster looking around,

''Hang on'' said Adam, ''I've had an idea''

''Really? I have to go, plucky's had another idea and wants me to hear it, so I'll leave you to it, okay?''

''Yeah sure'' said Adam,

Buster went off while Adam walked over to a telephone booth, as he walked he fished the small red ACME catalogue out of his hammer space,

Well it took him a few tries but he got it,

He flicked to a page he had seen earlier,

ACME ARMY SURPLUS:

ARMY REFUSE FROM ALL MAJOR COUNTRYS

CUSTOM REFITS AVAILIABLE

It showed a list of countries witch they had stuff from, his eyes flicked to one that read UK,

He walked in and dialled the number, when he told them what he wanted he asked if they could do a little paint job on it,

As the order confirmed he couldn't help a little smirk growing on his face,

* * *

Later on buster and Babs were walking back over to the woodlands,

''Plucky idea could actually work, were doing that Cinemania's episode soon so I think it could fit in there'' said Babs,

''Yeah I think it could, there's room for a cameo for the new guy as well!'' said buster as they walked up to the woodlands by the dirt road, they got up to were Adam had been left with that giant hole,

Only it wasn't there,

The hole had been filled in and the grass re-grown,

But what was there was a small round hatchway poking up out of the ground about a foot; it was painted yellow and had a narrow flat boarder around the hatchway as a footing,

''What is that thing?'' asked Babs,

Buster walked up looked at it, and then he knocked on the hatchway,

A scrambling was heard, then the ring on the hatch turned and the hatch opened up,

And Adam popped his upper body out,

''Alright'' he said cheerfully,

''I see you made use of that hole'' said buster,

''Yeah I did!''

''Can we see?'' asked Babs,

''Sure but there's not much''

He disappeared back down the hole and B&B jumped in after him,

They fell down about ten feet before landing at the bottom,

the 'burrow' had several rooms and the metal doors had been replaced with wooden doors and frames, and there were wall sockets here and there, but apart from that it was barren, there were round portholes in the walls, but the windows only showed dirt,

''Home sweet home'' said Adam,

''It's a little... Under furnished isn't it?'' asked buster,

''to furnish things you need money, to get money you need a job, and I have none"

''Hey yeah you haven't gotten your student bursary yet! You weren't there on Friday''

''I doubt a bursary could furnish a whole room'' said Adam eyeing the empty area and wondered how there was light in it despite being underground,

Cartoon thing he guessed,

''Well we have some work for you here, it's a cameo in pluckys script''

Adam spun round like a whippet; he was going to be in an animated cartoon? He got an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was horribly nervous,

''I... I... I dunno, I mean, what if I mess up? I... I mean-''

''Relax all you've got to do is make an appearance, some other characters are doing it as well'',

''Well, alright, I'll probably screw up somehow though,

''We ad-lib all the time, its all in the name of comedy'' said Babs,

''And it's a spoof cartoon, you get to wear a red shirt as well'' said buster

''Oh right, what's the cartoon?''

''Star Trek'' said Babs

Adam stared for a moment,

''... I'm not being part of the landing party''

* * *

At Hamptons house plucky was talking with Hampton,

Well more like talking at Hampton,

''I'm telling you buddy'' he said, ''this duck trek thing is going to be big! Spin off big!''

''You really think so plucky?'' asked Hampton,

''Of course! My superior acting skills make the whole thing... err... superior!''

''But I though it was a one shot for the Cinemaniacs episode'' said Hampton tiredly'',

''Don't be so short sighted!'' snapped plucky,

Hampton sighed, when plucky got started very little could stop him,

''They'll be duck trek merchandise! T-shirts and mugs with my face on it!'' said plucky thinking of the mountains of cash,

'And law suits from William shatner' thought Hampton

Plucky noticed that Hampton wasn't really himself,

''What's up with you, cant you see I'm talking?''

''I just can't help but feel bad for the new guy, being trapped here instead of his own world''

''He has a chance to become a star in one of my scripts!'' said plucky, ''surely that would make him feel better!''

''But he wont see his family ever again!'' said Hampton,

This actually threw plucky, he had to agree,

''Yeah I guess, but he seemed in a better mood last time we saw him, and we do fine without our families sometimes, busters are always out of town and he does fine''

''he still see's them, it not like they're negligent, they love him but they know they can leave him alone, he's responsible, you have your own place and so do I, but we have every chance to see our parents, he doesn't have any''

This actually shut up plucky; Hampton considered taking a photo for proof that it was possible but decided now wasn't the best time,

''Well, they're still alive, he knows that, and so are the people in his town, so maybe if he keeps that in mind he'll be alright'' said plucky, ''now I have one highly important question for you''

''What is it?''

''Do you think we could sell duck trek fridge magnets?''

* * *

It was night; Adam had gotten his bursary and found it was more than the 10 pounds only some of his friends had gotten back at his old school once a month,

It was a lot more,

His 'burrow' had been connected to the water, gas and electric, he found that most of the money went to the bills, but seeing as he had no appliances, he had no bills,

Instead he had bought a bed, a black iron framed Victorian looking thing, how they had got it through the hatch he had no idea, he just considered it a cartoon thing,

He had to do that allot,

Now he stood there, in his new house, with nothing but a bed,

It struck him that there was no Mum and Dad there with him,

There was no little sister (alright that wasn't so bad),

But there was no Nan & Granddad,

No Uncles, Aunties, Cousins, or even distant relatives,

All the thoughts he had pushed to the farthest regions of his mind came back up, all the thoughts that had been forced into the back of his head made them know,

He was alone,

He had made friends sure, and good ones too, exiting ones, they were nice people (cept Monty), but...

As he stood there, in an empty burrow, surrounded by grey metal, he was alone with his thoughts,

His eyes began to sting as tears tried to come through,

'no!' he thought, 'this is a dream come true, you cant let things like this hold you back from enjoying the biggest adventure of you're life',

Adam tried to force the thoughts away, but they kept resurfacing,

He tried to take his mind of it by going outside; there sure wasn't anything to do that inside,

Turns out there wasn't much to do outside either, the moon and stars were out and the sky was a dark blue,

with nothing to do and wanting to get his mind off depressing thoughts he decided to walk into the city and see what to do, he had money now so that shouldn't be a problem,

Finding something to do, that was the problem,

The city was lit up, there were things everywhere, and he saw a fancy restaurant called 'Attitude', the line was stretched all the way out of sight,

'Yeaaaahhh no' he thought,

There were all sorts of weird buildings, all specially made for the purpose of its business,

At home businesses shut and sold the buildings to other businesses all the time, it would be pretty weird to end up selling houses from a building shaped like a chemical beaker,

He strolled up to the cinema he had seen when he was being showed around,

Like before the 'what's-On' list stretched far out of sight, he pulled out a telescope,

He pulled out a magnifying glass,

he shoved it back and tried again, this time he got it, and looked up to the top, he saw 'Ghostbusters' was playing,

Adam loved this film and instantly went to see the times it was playing,

There was one playing 5 minutes from now!

He walked over to the ticket booth to get one,

''One ticket for- Fifi?''

''Ve are not having any feelms of thees name right now'' said Fifi before looking up, ''oh bonjour monsieur Adam''

''I didn't know you worked here''

''We monsieur, is good money''

Adam considered pointing out that she was part of a highly successful cartoon show and probably made a ton of money including an additional bursary, but decided against it,

* * *

Meanwhile in Montana max's mansion, Monty was glaring at the scripts he had been sent for show ideas; he was glowering at his parts,

''There hardly enough me in any of these scripts!'' he shouted,

There was in fact plenty but he wanted more like always,

''Those tiny toon animals!'' he raged, ''how dare they leave me out! If I had enough money I would buy this stupid show and fire them all!''

He had in fact tried to do this before more than once but Mr. Spielberg had said no,

And you don't argue with Mr. Spielberg,

In his frustration he kicked the small pile of scripts and footnotes up in the air, most of there cartoons came from there actual lives and were mostly unscripted, but when they were doing scenarios and spoofs (which they often did) they had to have a script,

Paper fluttered all over, then one caught his eye, it was one Babs had written down as a footnote for an idea, it was simply called, 'Superbabs' and had a brief explanation,

Max at first got mad, and then he had a thought and smiled evilly,

''So, bas thinks she can do a little superman parody does she, well she'll get one heck of an enemy! From none other than the ruthless, villainous-''

He did a quick spin change, when he stopped he was in a evil getup with no hair,

''WEX WUTHOR!'' and he began cackling as he thought of his evil plan to put in action first thing tomorrow.

* * *

**HAHA I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS COMING! sure i might be... ripping of a story already...and maybe its a bit...uncreative...**

**aww damnit i suck**

**well i think i might do some more of duck trek thanks to plucky cos i think he would want it, maybe they do an episode of space adventures, in fact, i could have a story spoofing a certain british sci-fi show, set on a certain giant red mining ship ;)**

**also see if you can figure out what adams new 'Burrow' really is, heres a clue, The Beatles might sue me if they read it,**

**again i'm sorry there wasnt much of a plot but there will be many more good storys, but every chapter cant be gold, i'd say this was silver, or bronze,**

**i hope you enjoyed anyway, if you didnt i'm open to suggestions (within certain limits) and you can tyell them to me in a...**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Its a Bird! Its a Plane!

**i would like to say this round the time they start shooting the cinemaniacs episode, so it might seem like i'm ripping of an episode,**

**well your right thats pretty much what i'm doing,**

**i just thought it would be nice to see his perspective on the whole superbabs thing, you'll see what i mean when you read it... please read it. you viewers are the life blood of these fics, and i'm trying my best, i even thought of a few really serious plotlines like from when the fic first started for the future,**

**and theres a good ending to this, wait until you see it!**

**so please read and (hopefully) enjoy,**

* * *

Adam woke up early, something he was still getting used to, he looked at a clock on the wall, it read 8 o'clock, he had a full day ahead of him but noting to do in the burrow, he had been expecting to be up late seeing as had seen a movie yesterday,

funny thing about that experience, when he went in to see Ghostbusters he had half expected it to be animated but no, to his surprise and relief it had been the original live action one,

He didn't know what to think about that, they got live action from his world same way he had gotten animation from there world, but animators had done all that work in a studio making the animation possible so what did they have to enable them to see there world and then...

Urgh, he was getting a head-ach, best just not think about it, he got out of bed and landed on his feet,

Then he leaped up onto the bed again, the floor was made of metal,

And it was ice cold.

''First thing I'm buying today is a carpet'', he muttered to himself,

he was intending to use today to furnish as much as he cold of his new home until he got his next bursary, but that wouldn't be till next week,

Buster said he would be getting a pay check for some cartoon but he doubted he would get many of those,

He wandered from room to room, still wondering how it was bright yet underground,

As exiting as it was looking at all the grey (not), he still found the fact it was drawn amazing, it was all around him so he couldn't push it out of his mind, it really was one of the biggest changes, having these drawings become reality to him.

He decided to go outside, but irony is a funny thing because right at that moment there was a clanging on the hatchway as someone knocked.

He wandered over to the ladder and pulled down a periscope, the was a sliding lever on the side that when he pushed up would raise the periscope out of a small covered hole on the platform that surrounded the hatchway, the lid on the hole was mounted on a spring-hinge to keep it down the right way so it didn't tip back when the periscope came out,

(I might be giving too much description but I just want to set it so you get a clear image in your head as you read this)

He slid up the lever and put his eye to the view piece,

And saw a large eye looking back,

He leaped back in shock before looking again, the eye blinked before pulling away to reveal it belonged to a certain green duck,

Adam climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch to see not only plucky but Hampton as well,

''Alright'' he greeted,

''Alright what?'' asked plucky,

Adam wasn't sure how to answer this, 'alright' was just a slang greeting, he'd never had it questioned before,

Luckily he didn't have to because Hampton did it for him,

''It's just a greeting they have in some parts of England plucky, it means 'hello' to them''

Plucky left it at that and turned to Adam who was stood in the hatchway,

''We're going wind sailing on the lake, wanna come cause we'll need help with a few things''

For Adam the choice was either 'go wind sailing and probably have a good time', or 'sit in his burrow and look at grey metal walls'.

The choice seemed pretty obvious,

''Yeah sure it sounds like fun'' he said climbing out of the hatch and locking it behind him, ''but there's not that much wind today'' he said noticing the lack of breeze in the air,

''That's where you and Hampton come in'' said Plucky.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space in a giant space station (which looked like a pre-schoolers toy for some reason), Montana Max, A.K.A. Wex Wuthor, was cackling,

''With my new space station, nothing can stop me now!'' he laughed, then he felt a tapping on his shoulder, he spun round to see a workman,

''What do you want?!'' he yelled

''I'm from Acme Space Construction Co, I'm here to present the bill for your new space station'' he said in a gruff voice, and gave him a slip of paper with his fee on it,

''How about this'' said max/wex (seriously I don't know who to write it as here at all), ''you let me have it for free, and I wont destroy Acme industries factory'' he said slyly,

The workman was unfazed, ''all acme special order mass destruction products are specially designed so they cant damage Acme factory's and warehouses, we also rig them to shut down should the client refuse to pay''

''...boy you really have this one worked out'' muttered wex (that's what I'm going with, his names wex for this chapter), as he fished out his check book, wrote one and thrusted it angrily towards the workman, who simply took it and walked off,

Monty watched his small ship fly away through a window before storming to a work panel and sitting down,

''With this device, I shall destroy all of Acme Acres'' he declared and began pressing buttons and levers, outside an extending hand came out of a porthole and began stretching up...

* * *

That grey metal wall was starting to get pretty appealing to Adam,

When plucky had said they were going wind sailing, this had not been what he had been expecting,

He was rowing a rowboat after plucky, who was on a wind sail, while Hampton blew air into it from the bow of the rowboat,

So far they had rounded the lake and headed into the middle which there were in now,

And he was tired,

Well it was better than Hampton's job at least,

Just as he thought this Hampton collapsed back into the boat and rocked it so bad Adam fell off his seat and into the bottom of the boat,

''Hey what's the big idea?'' snapped plucky stepping off his board and onto the bow of the boat.

''This is exactly how I wanted to spend Sunday'' Adam muttered under his breath, he felt like he couldn't row another cm.

''I'm sorry plucky, but maybe we should wait until there's a breeze'' said Hampton,

''And mingle with the common rabble? Forget it Hampton! Today the lake is all mine'' he said pompously, but the other two weren't really concentrating on him, they were more focused on the giant mass of black ooze pouring from the sky.

Oh don't act like you haven't seen one before.

''Not for long!'' said Hampton panicking pointing behind plucky,

The black ooze was getting closer, plucky looked and did a wild take which creeped Adam out a little with what he did with his eyes,

''Suffering smog alert! Lets get out of here!'' he said as he jumped down and grabbed an oar, Hampton grabbed the other because Adam was, in a word, knackered.

he regretted letting plucky grab it about 1 second later when the boat spun around like a top and nearly sent him flying out of the boat, they stopped 2 seconds later,

''Your rowing the wrong way'' declared Hampton,

''Then reverse!'' cried plucky and they started again, they spun the other way this time, ''now we're getting somewhere!''

''Okay stop!'' yelled Adam who was pressed against the side of the boat by G-forces or something,

They did and he fell back, he was dizzy,

''There's no-where to row to!'' said Hampton, the black stuff had covered all the land around the lake leaving them nowhere to dock,

''Cant we just row through it?'' asked Adam,

They rowed over to the edge of the black stuff and Adam prodded it with an oar,

It grabbed it and tried to pull it under,

They grabbed the oar and wrenched it back as hard as the could, it came loose and sent them falling back into the boat,

''Yeah we can't row through it'' said Adam,

They rowed as far away as they could from the black gunk which landed them in the dead centre of the lake, with the black stuff closing in on them from all around, they were trapped,

''What do we do plucky?!'' yelled Hampton

''Make wills?'' he suggested, ''While were on the subject how about leaving your good duck friend your radio?''

''What is that stuff anyway?'' said Hampton looking at the still pouring ooze

''Maybe someone struck oil somewhere and when it erupted it landed over here'' said Adam,

''They must have struck oil on the moon then!'' said plucky pointing up, the other two looked and saw the oil looked like it was coming straight down from space, they nearly fell back trying to see the source,

They looked back down and saw it coming closer on top of the water,

Plucky scrambled on top of Hamptons shoulders and the boat rocked,

The black stuff got closer and closer all around them

Hampton hit it with an oar, but it didn't stop it, it only broke the oar,

Then Hampton pointed up in the air, ''look! Up in the sky!'' they all did,

''It's a bird!'' said Hampton

''It's a plane'' said plucky, ''its... time for lunch!''

Adam wasn't sure what he was seeing, but he only had half a second to see before whatever it was suddenly flew down and grabbed the back of his shirt,

Next thing he knew he was high up in the air watching the boat they were just in get swallowed up by the gunk,

''Nah its Superbabs'' Adam looked and saw buster, 'wait he wasn't with us' he thought,

he looked round and saw a pink hand holding him and pluckys scruffs and the other one holding buster, when he finally got it together to look up he saw what was carrying them,

It was Babs in some super hero getup (complete with cape) carrying all four of them (plucky was holding Hampton) through the air,

''Babs?!'' he said in shock,

''I know not of this 'Babs' you speak of, I'm SUPERBABS!'' she declared,

Adam was about to argue but decided not too, he wasn't at a comfort level around all these toons to start doing anything like that,

He wasn't sure if he ever would be,

But then he saw something that took his mind right off it,

A tidal wave of black was covering all of acme acres,

Before he could look any further he felt they swoop down into the woods where Superbabs dropped them on the ground,

Literally.

He fell straight onto his stomach,

''You mere mortals wait here while I use my superior powers to save you all'' she declared, then added, ''I am woman, hear me roar'' before zooming off,

''At least we know her ego is big'', said plucky,

''What do we do guys?!'' wailed Hampton, ''we wont be safe here for long!''

The black goo was starting to engulf the woods, but they didn't notice,

''Relax guys, Superbabs is gonna stop it'' said buster, ''all we gotta do is sit back and watch''

Just then the trees behind them got absorbed by the goo which had snuck up somehow,

Adam spun round when he saw this, then for the second time he got yanked up by his scruff and against a tree on buster's shoulders, with plucky standing on his!

He wasn't that heavy, toon thing or the fact birds have hollow bones he didn't know,

Plucky said something about an 'agent' but he wasn't listening, he was more distracted by the wall of black ooze slowly making its way towards them,

Hampton ran round the tree, and because he was at the bottom they all fell before getting up and running,

''She could have put us a bit further away from it!'' said Adam as he ran, he said it to himself more than anything,

But then a more pressing matter came to hand, namely the giant wall of ooze coming towards them from the opposite direction,

''Isn't there anyway we can stop this horrible blob!'' yelped Hampton,

Adam thought of a one liner, but he wasn't sure about saying it, but if he was going to fit in he might as well try, this thought process took up about a second.

''We could call Steve McQueen'' he said somewhat quietly,

It still got heard, and not just by the others.

But before anyone could say anything else the wall of darkness moved forwards suddenly forcing them to run back...

Straight towards the other wall,

They were surrounded by the black stuff,

When they looked up they saw the two walls had merged and they we're now in a rapidly shrinking pocket of space as the 'roof' of goo above them began coming down quick,

Buster backed against a tree and pulled out an umbrella and propped it up just as it came down, the others ran under it as the goo came down all around the umbrella,

They were now in a patch of space the size of a cupboard, and that was shrinking as well now, the patch of the tree had been protected as well and they were pressed against it as the goo came closer and closer,

Then it stopped,

It didn't go away but it stopped,

Hampton looked out from under his hands which he had been using to cover his eyes,

''We're saved!'' he said,

''Whoopee'' said plucky and buster, but they weren't exactly thrilled for some reason,

A minute passed and the wall of black was still there, they found they could touch it now but not move it at all,

''Soooo... now what?'' asked Adam.

* * *

About a half hour later they were still there,

Being in a confined space with 3 other people for half an hour was not fun at all,

Then a miracle came along, a large strip of blackness tore away showing the outside world, more slashes in the black appeared until they saw...

A bald Max in a purple jacket with a massive paint brush,

''Max?'' said Adam

''I am no max! I am the treacherous wex wuthor!''

Adam didn't even bother,

eventually the gap was big enough for them to get out to see the blackness had stopped ad was being painted away by 'wex' who was chained to a table that had a can of Toon Paint on it,

They watched him paint away for a little bit until 'Superbabs' flew overhead,

''I wonder who she really is'' said Hampton,

Adam stared, really? Did he really wonder?

''Well that shouldn't be too hard to figure out,'' said plucky, ''hmm, who do we know named 'Super'''

Adam looked at him for a second or two in disbelief,

''Well guys the days still young and the lakes still free'' said plucky,

''You still want to go wind sailing?'' said Hampton,

''Yes now come on you two before the commoners get there!'' he said, and he grabbed they're scruffs and shot off, Adam saw his feet flying along in the breeze behind them,

''Don't worry, he'll only be at it for a few hours'' said Hampton,

Oh joy.

* * *

Adam was in a better mood that day,

he found he could order things from catalogues and they would show up almost instantly, so when he had time he could order stuff for the burrow, he was going to aim for things of a British make, he wanted to feel more at home at his home,... you know what I mean,

''He's going right Adam!'' said Hampton from the bow of the new boat, Adam couldn't see because he was rowing and had his back to them,

Plucky had suggested that he forwards row but funnily enough he wasn't keen,

meanwhile elsewhere, in a big house, a man was watching a rough cut of tiny toons on a screen, he was making sure it was good from the editors to be put in the 'Cinemaniacs' episode that was coming up, he was lucky the whole 'Superbabs' thing had happened because he hadn't a 3rd movie reference till now,

The screen showed the events of that day,

Then he noticed something and paused it, who was that tiny toon? He zoomed in on an orange rabbit, and then played it noting him down; he called over an assistant,

''Hey can you tell me who this guy is?'' he asked, he wasn't mad, he was just curious,

The assistant looked, ''I believe his names Adam sir, the others added him to the cast, he's of British origin and is now attending there school, he also has a cameo in pluckys Duck Trek tomorrow'',

The man straightened his E.T cap, ''is there anything else you can tell me about him?''

''well sir I have heard his background is both tragic and strange, but I don't know it myself, but the rest of them know it, so you'd be best asking either them or the Looney Toons, but I hear he wont say anything about it himself'',

The man scratched his beard as he watched the orange rabbit on screen, he looked like he had a decent amount of wit, and it looked like he got on well with the others.

''I think I'll do that'', he said, ''but first I think I better see this guy after they're done with the whole Duck Trek thing, make sure I'm free around that time''

The assistant nodded and walked away,

''Yes Sir Mr. Spielberg''.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! whats going to happen when adam comes face to face with the king of directing himself? bugs bunny was tough but this could decide the fate of his future! and it will be tense! so please carry on reading, cos there is a lot of things planned for this fic, so stay tooned and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Launch in T minus 5, 4, 3,-

**READ THIS QUICK**

**okay theres some technical... stuff happening with the site and somehow it aimed at my story and this chapter went somewhere, but i've sorted it as best as i could and hopefully it will work better now, something about not being able to see it or not being able to review it, so if you have problems with either of these PM me and i'll try and see if i can sort it,**

**but you should review it anyway, you know, to make sure its working, heh-heh... _... _... o_o**

**okay this chapter starts off a bit slow, but then it picks right up at the end! you'll see why! its time for pluckys 'Duck Trek' idea to become a reality! **

* * *

Adam had finally managed to get away from plucky long enough to find a phone and call ACME decorators and renovations,

But the second the man came he regretted it

''And of course for all your acme needs don't hesitate to call again'' said the man,

''I wont'' said Adam exasperatedly, just wanting this man to go, he'd done a good job and he was thankful, but there was something he could not stand,

''GOOood GOOood!'' Adam cringed as the horrid high pitch attacked his ears; this man had been doing that almost every minute

''And remember that acme industries is always they're whatever the need'' continued the man walking to his van, Adam was stood in the opening of the hatch,

''I won't'' he said thoroughly fed up,

''GOOood GOOood!'' the man squeaked/screeched getting in his van,

''Thank you for using acme industries and have a nice day, he said starting the engine, ''we hope to see you again soon'' he said and drove off,

''Not if I see you first mate'' Adam muttered, and closed the hatch to see what had been done,

Despite being heavily annoyed by the man he had to admit he had done a good job,

The carpet that covered every room (except the kitchen and bathroom) was dark red and the walls had light beige wallpaper on them, and white skirting boards,

Satisfied he left the burrow, all he had to do now was order some furniture, that should be pretty simple right?

* * *

''Sign here, and here, and here, and here, and here...''

A delivery and installation man was making Adam sign a bunch of forms,

He'd finally finished his home, it had taken several hours and he just wanted to sit down and relax for a little bit,

After he'd signed all the delivery forms,

After a full 5 minutes he was done and slammed the hatch lid down,

He jumped down, walked over to the settee (couch) and flopped down, now he could relax, no work, no issues, all the gas and electric had been wired up all throughout the burrow, he had gotten as many 'British made's'' as he could, now he could rest,

''What's shaken bub?!''

Adam jumped and fell off the settee; he looked up and saw plucky standing there,

''How did you get in?'' he asked

''That's not important'' said plucky waving it off, ''I just wanted to talk about this duck trek tomorrow''

'Oh joy' thought Adam as he sat on the settee,

''Alright then, what about it'' he said trying not to sound annoyed,

''Don't you offer your guests a beverage?'' said plucky pompously,

''I don't have anything'' said Adam; he hadn't gone food shopping,

''Well it doesn't matter anyway, we have far too much to discuss''

''It's a 7 minute skit'' said Adam wearily,

''See it's that one mindedness and short sightedness that prevents this sort of thing from turning into something big'' said plucky, ''Hampton here thinks it has potential''

''its alright, I'm not sure if it will get a spin off''' Adam spun round and saw Hampton on the other side of the settee, along with buster who was looking bored.

''Now lets start by talking about merchandise'' said plucky

An hour later he was STILL talking,

It was already seven o clock,

''Plucky just stop'' said buster, ''it's not even been made yet, if someone likes it they'll pick it up and if not we'll do something with it in the future, but right now just let it lie, everything's set up, Mr Stones already busy composing the music for it''

''Well I still think it has potential'' he said, ''come on Hampton, we have T-Shirts to design'' and he walked to the ladder with Hampton following, buster said he was going home but first gave Adam a couple of carrots seeing as he had no food, and then he went up the ladder after Hampton, but before plucky left he spun round,

''Live long, and prosper'' he said doing the Vulcan hand thing,

Then they left,

Adam was still nervous about doing this tomorrow but all it sounded like he had to do was sit there looking like a cosplayer at a star trek convention,

He heard the hatch clang shut behind them,

With nothing to do and nothing to eat he switched on the telly,

He flicked through channels until he found the cartoons, then watched them until he decided to go to bed,

He had no idea what tomorrow would bring,

* * *

Meanwhile at Montana max's house the boy in question was not having a good time,

Seeing as he space station had been useless he no longer had a use for it, and wanted his money back,

But he would have better luck driving a tractor through a keyhole,

''But you're stupid station didn't work!'' he screamed into his phone at the representative from acme,

''According to our knowledge sir it did exactly what you wanted, you just got caught''

''Well it's wrong!''

''Sorry but we can't accept custom made products''

''Why not!?''

''Because we can't re-sell them''

''WHY NOT!?''

''Because no sane person wants a space station that looks like a spinning top!'' snapped the man, and he hung up,

Max began to throw a tantrum, then he realised something,

He could sell it himself! He could jack up the prize and make millions! He looked at it through the monitor noting down the features, a smile on his face.

He was still looking when an asteroid came from off screen.

He was still looking when it smashed into the station.

He was still looking as pieces flew off.

And he was still looking as it lost its space anchor and was sent sailing away turning over and over, now derelict.

But he wasn't smiling anymore,

Quiet the opposite really.

* * *

Adam was making his way to school,

He had butterflies in his stomach, not only was it his first day back after a week but now he had a part in this cartoon thing,

It was a just a cameo but that's all he wanted really, he didn't think he could handle anything else right now,

When were they filming anyway? Eh, he guessed he would find out after school,

he arrived at around 10 to 9, other characters like dizzy, Mary and Furball were there sat on the steps, they didn't look too happy,

The reason was plucky was going on about his film career to them,

As he walked up plucky spotted the orange rabbit, to him it was another air of 'adoring' ears,

''Hey Adam what's the rush!'' he said zooming over and picking him comically, ''take a seat, I was just talking about our movie prospects!'' and he plonked him down on the steps next to Mary,

''As I was saying, seeing as Kirk was in all those movies I think I should-'' he trailed off talking about this and that, barely paying attention to them,

''Has he considered that he might get sued by Star Trek?'' asked Adam to Mary,

''He'll probably learn the hard way'' she said, ''you doing a cameo in it?''

''Yeah'' said Adam, ''are you?''

''Yeah he wanted a full crew so I put my name down for it, another cameo another pay check'' she said,

''Dizzy bored'' said dizzy, Furball was asleep on the banister, Adam tuned in to what plucky was saying for a minute,

''-and of course I would have to figure out where to put my 5th Oscar, I hear they only design cabinets to hold as much as 4 but considering I'm so great and-''

He tuned straight back out,

Thankfully Gogo came out of the clock a bit later on to shut plucky up,

''Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Class starts in 2 minutes! If your late, your coo-coo!''

The four shot inside while plucky was still rambling in a little world of his own, until he realised he was alone outside and darted inside,

In class Adam sat down at his desk in spin changing class with the rest of the class like last Monday, this was it, his second day of school in as many weeks; it had been a long weekend,

While they were waiting Shirley, who was sat near him, turned and spoke to him,

''Like, I can't believe they're still working on the ship for the whole duck trek thing, but they said it should totally be ready for us after class''

Adam was silent for a second, ''you mean we're filming straight after this?'' he said quietly,

''like yeah, usually we start straight away and it takes up the school day, but like, sometimes we have to wait while they like, finish setting it up for us''

''...good to know'' said Adam, he had not been expecting that blow at all,

''But like, they usually take a while to do so after we're done we totally get the rest of the day off'' said Shirley.

''Oh good'' said Adam, but his tone of voice showed clearly he was scared about doing this cartoon,

''Hey relax, like, you get to stay on the ship, I'm totally a red shirt going down on the mission'' she said,

Adam had to admit that was pretty bad, but then bugs walked in,

Adam could not help but be scared slightly of this guy, and if you had the most famous toon in the world teaching you then you would feel the same way,

''okay class, today's we're going to look at clips o da peoples you's guys were imitating last week, and compare them to your impersonations ta see how well yers did''

He pulled a screen down and pulled down the blinds, putting the room in a somewhat darkness,

''We'll go in ta order you's guys came up'' he looked up the list from last week, first there was pluckys Kirk impression,

''Speaking of Kirk-'' began plucky but was glared down by all the other students, including Adam who was fed up of his rambling by now,

Bugs wheeled a projector to the back of the class and turned it on before walking back to his desk,

the screen began showing clips of Kirk from different star trek episodes, Adam never really watched the show, so wasn't that pulled in but did pay attention, on the whole pluckys impersonation seemed on the dot to him,

this went on until they had built up a caricature of him, (about 3-5 minutes) until the screen showed white again, and bugs began giving pointers, and showing flaws in his impersonation but then how to improve it but on the whole he said it was a good spin change,

Yes well I suppose I have to do my best if I am to play the starring role in-''

''Moving on!'' cut in bugs quickly shutting him up,

Eventually they got through clips of the people impersonated by Plucky, Buster, Babs, Mary, Shirley, Furball and Sweetie, which meant one thing,

It was time to show clips from Adams spin change,

''Okay now we have the clips from Adams impersonated actor Rik...'' he trailed off forgetting the last name, he looked to Adam,

''Mayall'' said Adam quietly,

''Rik Mayall'' said bugs,

Adam shrunk back; he didn't know what clips were going to play here,

He soon found out, it showed clips from The Young Ones, 'Filthy, Rich and Catflap' and 'Bottom'

At first Adam thought it would be alright, then it showed him his most manic and violent,

'Okay its not so bad' he thought, 'I'm sure they wont show anything too-'

Then they showed a scene from the young ones, the one where they threw a party and he thought that girl had brought him a 'Present'.

Adam almost died laughing at this scene every time he saw it but this time he looked away, he had no idea what the others would think of this, that and if he saw it again he would never hold his laughter in,

''It's a telescope!'' he heard him say on the screen, 'surely there going stop the clip now before-'

''It's a telescope with a mouse in it!''

'Oh god'

The scene played right until rick ran off the scene, Adam kept his head buried in his arms the rest of the time, but his new rabbit ears picked up everything,

He heard all the fights with Vyvian,

The time's he was mean to Neil,

And the time with the atom bomb,

There was a good deal more but I wont name them all, but I will say they showed his most manic, violent scenes, including clips from his other shows,

He knew this because he heard Rik setting Ade's trousers on fire, and Ade hitting Rik's crotch with an axe,

Adam loved Rik Mayall but perhaps this wasn't the best idea,

Eventually it stopped and the screen went white, Adam kept his head down but decided he better look up,

A lot of the students had smirks on there faces, but they still looked shocked, buster turned to him,

''That's Rik Mayall?!'' he asked

Adam nodded,

''That was one of the most violent things I've ever seen'' said Babs,

There was a pause in which Adam got very nervous

''That was so dadgum cool!'' said fowlmouth

The rest of the class began talking about what they had seen and began asking all sorts of questions,

''Did he really set that guys pants on fire?'' asked Mary

''Yeah, there not even stunt trousers there just normal!'' said Adam getting into the spirit of things,

Then came an 'ah-hem' from the front, bugs bunny had recomposed himself after his shock, instantly Adam was alert, what would he say about it, was it inappropriate? Okay it was and he knew it, but what would he say?

''well kid, err, that was... interesting'' he said, ''I can see why you had difficulty holding the voice, and there's a few parts of the getup you missed that could have worked well, but on the whole it looked like you had it, you managed to get that insane look in his eye that he uses, just work on those flaws and it'll be fine''

Adam felt somewhat relieved, but his face was still red,

* * *

the rest of the lesson was spent watching clips of all the people the students had impersonated, with bugs giving out comments and telling students where they had gone wrong, some faults were minor, some were major, and a few were spot on,

Towards the end of the lesson plucky began to get agitated and staring at the clock,

Adam was getting nervous, he felt he was going to screw it all up, but he did need the money,

Then Gogo shot out of the clock, Adam could have sworn he had been his seat a second ago but when he looked the seat was empty,

''coo-coo! coo-coo! if plucky thinks his cartoon will get him a spin-off, he's coo-coo!'' and he shot back inside,

plucky shot up, ''come on guys its time to film!'' he said not paying attention to what Gogo had said, and he shot out of the room,

The rest of the class walked out of the classroom, talking among themselves when plucky rushed back,

''don't hang around c'mon!'' he said and ran behind a lot of them and began pushing them comically down the corridors with there feet skidding along, this included Adam who nearly lost balance but kept upright, they went skidding out of one building and into another, they went into a room that had a door that had a sign saying 'Dressing Rooms',

There were wooden cupboard like stalls with doors all along the side walls each with a different name on it,

''The costumes are already in your rooms so hurry up!'' said plucky,

Adam was a bit confused until Hampton came up to him, ''yours is over there'' he said pointing to the end,

''I get a dressing room? Cool'' he said wandering over,

Adam walked over and saw a door with his name on it, opened the door and saw a small room with his costume on a bench and a mirror on the wall,

He shut the door behind him locking it and had a look at his costume,

It was a red shirt with a black collar and had a funny gold coloured badge in the shape of a triangle, he pulled of his green shirt and pulled the red one on,

He checked himself in the mirror and saw he looked fine, red was his favourite colour anyway, so long as he wasn't on the landing crew he was fine with it,

Making sure he looked alright he walked back out to find some of them already out there,

''I would leave you're glasses behind, they might get broken'' said Hampton, ''it would be most logical'' he then said in a deadpan mode,

''Wonder what part your playin'' Adam said jokingly but he was very nervous inside,

Adam looked almost the same without his glasses, and he could see just as well, he just had a lazy eye which was almost better,

He wondered why they might get broken as he put them in his dressing room on his green shirt, eh, he'd find out,

The others came out in there shirts, mostly red and blue, Adam noticed Fifi's shirt had some sort of skirt thing on it,

Furball was wearing doctors scrubs, he was puzzled for a second until he realised it was 'Doctor' McCoy,

Plucky took a while longer, as they waited they chatted,

''What's taking plucky?'' snapped sweetie,

Then pluckys door burst open, he was dressed as he was when he did the spin change last Monday,

''Ready?'' asked Shirley

''Wait a sec, I gotta test out my ACME secret weapon'' he said pulling out what looked like a pink hairdryer, he pointed it at a chair nearby and switched it on, it sent out a gale force that sent the chair flying off its feet and across the room,

''Works fine'' he said putting it away,

''Lets go fellow crew members, unknown regions of space await!'' he said pointing up dramatically,

he walked out through a door opposite the one they came in and the others followed, they walked out and into a massive building, Adam couldn't see that much he saw a lot of grey metal, and a few picture's of the ship they were going to be on,

Then the platform the were currently stood on rose up and before he knew it they were flying through the air and into a metal door, where they were literally dumped on the floor before the platform shot out and the door shut with a hiss,

'Man this is the biggest set I've ever seen' he thought, 'they really went overboard'

They walked into the supposed cockpit which looked like a basic spoof of a star trek thing,

Plucky began pointing around telling everyone where to sit and then sat down himself in the captain's chair,

Adam was sat behind a desk thing covered in random buttons, they were unlit though, there was a switch at the top that said on-off, it was turned off, Adam left it like that,

Fifi was sat a bit near him, he spoke to her,

''Boy they really went overboard when they built this set didn't they?''

Plucky was spouting all sorts of technical jargon, then began counting back from 10,

''Iz not quite a, how you say, set monsieur'' she said buckling herself into her seat,

For some reason Adam thought he better buckle himself in as well,

''5'' continued plucky,

''What d'yer mean?'' asked Adam

''3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF'' yelled plucky hitting a button,

It was then that Adam found out EXACTLY what she meant.

* * *

**and so will you in the next chapter! he however about is about to find out cartoons in the toon world are made very differently in the toon world! so sit back, relax, and remember to...**

**REVIEW!**

**(seriously so i can make sure it works, yeah... thats the reason, heheh)**


	19. Chapter 19: -2, 1, BLAST OFF!

***READ THIS* okay something is seriously going wrong with the site for me, whenever i try to upload a new chapter to this thing it goes wrong and only one review gets trough, i'm only just now able to try and fix it, its going haywire for just this story it seems, so it might be a while before i upload a new chapter, so stay tuned because it wont be long! in the meantime try reviewing to see if it works, this might seem like an attemp to get more reviewers but i'm serious, so read, review and PM me if it dosnt work,**

* * *

***checks chapter leangh* woa, man i was on a roll,**

**well here it is, when we first left our orange rabbit he was getting ready for his first cameo! but he's about to discover 'Toon World' cartoons are made very different from 'Real World', will he be literally star struck? will the space time continuem out do his watch, will...**

**you know what i just cant pull off that batman spoof without the music,**

**just sit there, read and enjoy, kay?**

* * *

The second plucky hit the button the entire 'set' shook violently and rocketed off into the air through the roof which had opened up during the countdown,

Adam was forced back into his seat by the G-forces until he couldn't move, he saw the sky turn darker and darker through the windows up front until stars were seen, the ship shook around and rattled until it left earths atmosphere, several booster rockets that had been attached to help it get to space deployed and floated away,

The pressure stopped and everyone leaned forward again in there seats,

''Lets stop for a minute and make sure nothing broke'' said Hampton doing his 'spork' impression,

The ship stopped and rested inside earths orbit while they made sure it wasn't damaged on take off,

Adam was now definitely convinced that this was no film set,

He was in space,

SPACE.

he very shakily unbuckled his seatbelt and got to his feet, his legs nearly buckled as he trembled his way over to a fairly big window near him on the left where he was sat and looked outside to see if it was real,

When he saw the entire north western hemisphere below him he decided that it was in fact real,

He had done what people train a good 6 months for,

He saw an incredibly detailed earth below him, almost as majestic looking as the one back in reality, it was still breath taking,

He saw hundreds of stars; they all twinkled in the sky, making it look alive,

Before he could look more he heard plucky talking to him,

Well AT him really,

''Mr Adam, turn on your station and see that it's fully operational'',

He walked over with his heart pounding in his chest and flicked the switch on top to the 'ON' position,

instantly all the buttons on his station lit up, a panel of square buttons took up most of the console and they were all marked differently with strips of different colours, in short it looked like this,

in 3-10 strips virtical it was A-1 to A-30 in Red, B-1 to B-30 in Blue, C-1 to C-30 in Yellow, D-1 to D-30 in Orange, E-1 to E-30 in White,

At each side of this there was a space on the console taken up by assorted round buttons, lights and switches,

''Does it work?'' questioned plucky,

''Well they all lit up'' said Adam,

''Then it works, and if there's any problem with it...'' he began dramatically, ''then err I dunno give it a whack on the side or something, I don't know what there for anyway'' and he walked to his seat again,

''There's a few small malfunctions in the-'' began Hampton

''If there only small then forget it, we gotta get this show on the road!'' cut in plucky

''Plucky I like, thought this ship was meant to be built in space and we would be totally beamed aboard, why was it like, launched from earth? Wasn't that like totally dangerous?'' she asked

''well yeah but I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to launch a space ship'' he said shrugging, Shirley gave him a stern look, ''oh relax that's what the booster rockets were for, we were fine, now take her out of the solar system Miss Loon'' he said pointing forward dramatically

Shirley just stood there with her arms folded, plucky sighed,

''Please take her out of the solar system Miss Loon'' he said exasperated.

''Like, right away captain'' she said doing a little salute,

''All at ease until we leave the solar system, and somebody get me a coffee!'' he said snapping the last part,

everyone got up and began moving freely, so Adam assumed it was alright to get back up, he walked back over to the window and looked out, he could not believe the view,

Then he felt the ship move slightly, he looked out and saw the earth was slowly getting smaller as they left its orbit,

this was incredible, they were outside the earths orbit, only 17 manned ships had ever done this before in his world, and only gone as far as the moon,

the ship was picking up speed as he saw the earth rapidly get smaller, only a small amount of people had ever seen this sight,

He was scared and exited at the same time,

He had no idea what his job was on this ship but he guessed he would find out, but right now he was gazing out at the view, it was just amazing,

Then a huge beige/yellow curved shape appear in the corner of his eye,

They were passing the moon,

He saw its massive potholed surface pass by, he saw everything,

Then they passed it, out of reach of its orbit and still going, they were now officially passed the moon,

They had gone further than anyone had ever gone back in his world, he was now officially awe struck, the earth was just the size of a tennis ball against the sun,

they passed bright white stars, he felt like he could reach out and touch them, he could see the planet mars elsewhere in its orbit far away, the size of a ping pong ball,

A massive planet filled up the entire window, they were passing Jupiter,

He saw all the storms and winds, especially the fierce gales in the famous red spot,

''Enjoying ze view?'' asked Fifi who had walked up behind him, Adam was so entranced by the view he wasn't even startled,

''It's incredible'' he breathed quietly, ''we're in space, we're actually in space''

''It iz exziteeng'' she agreed,

''its the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen in my life'' he said, ''no one in my world has ever made it this far into the solar system, I'm seeing something never seen by living eyes before back home''

''Really?''

''Aye''

''iz it vot you expected?''

''eh... could be better'' Adam joked, ''still though I'm a British guy in space, that's a first!''

as he finished saying this they started passing a small pale blue planet,

''Was that Pluto?!'' he exclaimed,

''Oui monsieur''

Adam watched the pale blue planet (it's the 90's so it's a planet and in my opinion it always will be) as it passed by them it looked like a shroud of mist covered it, he was now officially beyond mankind's reach and into the unknown,

Adam's heart was pounding like the drummer from the 'WHO', he was actually in space! further than any man, woman or child had ever seen before!

then he had a thought,

''where are we going anyway?'' he asked,

''I vould ask calamity, he is ze navigation officer''

calamity, who was near by and in a blue shirt and heard, simply shrugged,

''crew we are heading to the planet 'Follicle 4', consult the navigation system'' said plucky

''what?'' asked Mary,

''check the map!'' snapped plucky,

Mary pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it,

then she unfolded it some more,

then some more,

until finally the thing filled the entire room covering everyone, plucky poked his head through,

''I meant on the computer'' he snapped

Mary refolded the map and put it away, then she pressed a button on the console where she was sat,

a large screen slid out and knocked plucky off the ledge he had been walking along before it flipped sideways against the wall, he stomped back up and stood in front of it, he took out a red pen and began drawing there course,

''the planet is located here, if we come into the sector here, make a left turn here, take the Quas-Motem path here, jump from here to this star and this planetoid we can ride the orbit of this meteor until we jump off at this quasar and take the 65th amount of a Plazatoid-Cirlington all the way over here, then travel several light years over to here, after that we follow this milky ways pattern until we reach this beige star, after which we will loop along the neck of this star constellation of a goose, using the gravitational pull of the beak star we'll be able to fling ourselves towards one of the planets moons, after which we will leapfrog from moon to moon until we hit the planets orbit!'' he said finishing drawing the course, they all looked at it in wonder,

''how does it look? am I great or am I great?'' asked plucky pompously

''it looks like a Childs first attempt of a spirograph'' said Adam quietly but not as quietly as he had been doing before, Hampton walked up,

''why don't we take this route?'' asked Hampton, drawing a straight line from where plucky started to the planet,

plucky stared at him, then looked again at the map, ''well I suppose it might work'' he said crossing his arms huffily,

''it is logical'' said Hampton

''to get there we need to use the 'Super-Fast-Speed' to get there faster'' said plucky, ''batten down the hatches Mr Adam''

Adam jumped at his name, he looked at his console,

he had no idea what button he had to press until he saw a round purple button on the left side of the square ones, marked 'BATTEN/UNBATTEN HATCHES', it lit up brighter and gave off a 'click' noise,

''you can lock those square buttons for now, but leave the others on'' said plucky, ''we might need those, maybe, I'm not really sure what they do''

Adam looked and saw a small switch just below the panel that said 'LOCK' and flicked it, the panel stayed lit but when he tried to press down on a square button it wouldn't budge,

''engage 'Super-Fast-Speed' in 3, 2, 1, GO!'' yelled plucky,

the ship shook and Adam heard it backfire,

''whoops, eh-heh, stalled it'' said plucky

everyone rolled there eyes,

''okay I've got it now'' he said, ''3 2 1 GO FAST NOW!'' he yelled,

instantly the whole ship leapt forward and flung everyone against the back wall except plucky and Hampton who were in there seats, they're cheeks were fluttering in the pressure showing they're teeth, everyone else was flattened comically against the metal surface,

''I got it I got it!'' yelled Hampton and pressed a button, the pressure went away and they all fell away from the wall, they didn't hit the ground though, they floated like bits of paper in there flattened state until they came to a rest on the floor and popping back into they're normal selves,

''oh yeah don't forget your seatbelt's' said plucky, he received glares from all round,

''Commander Quirk, there's another ship up ahead, we're coming up now'' said Mary,

they looked and saw a blue telephone box with the words 'POLICE' written on the top,

''darn space hogs, signal that we need to pass'' Adam heard a car-horn beep twice,

the box moved aside, an arm in a tweed sleeve poked out the window and waved them forward, they moved passed it,

the ship was shaking around but not seriously, it was like standing up in a bus going fairly quick,

for 60 seconds they travelled like this, Adam tried not to look ahead so much, it felt a lot like the ending of '2001 A Space Odyssey',

then as suddenly as they started they stopped, they all felt a lurch forward but the G-forces were stable so it wasn't that bad,

'we're here' signed calamity

* * *

''fellow cult hero's, we are fast approaching the planet Follicle 4, where we have been ordered to pick up a special top secret material''

they were all gathered round as plucky told them about there mission,

''a new rocket fuel?'' asked Hampton

''a new miracle serum?'' asked Furball, this shocked Adam, he never heard him speak before.

''no, a new toupee, this ones all stringy'' said plucky taking the ratty thing off his head,

the ship stopped with a jolt and he selected his landing party of Furball, Shirley, Hampton, sweetie and a toon dog which Adam had not seen before, and led them out the door, leaving the others alone,

''is that the planet?'' asked Adam looking at the monitor plucky had been pointing at,

''yeah that's the planet'' said Mary, Adam looked at it a bit disgusted,

''my grandad had something like that removed from his neck once'' he said,

on another monitor they saw them walk into a room and stand under a giant ray gun thing, while he watched Adam also saw a reason why Furball never talked,

''is he alright?'' asked Adam after watching Furball foam slightly at the mouth,

''Yeah he'll be fine, although it is one of the reasons he doesn't talk'' said Mary, ''the other is that it hurts his throat'',

Then they saw sneezer do something on a platform near the ray gun thing and they were zapped away, they stood there a moment,

''So what do we do?'' asked Mary,

* * *

It had been a little while since the others and plucky, or as he was calling himself, 'Jim Quirk' had gone down,

Calamity was seeing what had broken during take off, Mary was somewhere else on the ship and sneezer was annoying/helping calamity,

Adam was back at the window looking out at the scene,

He was actually in space; they were really in deep space,

he could see thousands of stars, luckily the window wasn't facing the planet so he didn't have to look at the ugly thing, he could see far away planets, a lot of them were detailed like a true artists painting and the fact that he could see them moving just made it more incredible,

''Vou really like star gazing don't vou?'' said a voice behind him, he turned sharpish and saw Fifi eyeing him with a smile and raised eyebrow with her arms crossed,

''I just still can't believe I'm actually in space,

Fifi walked up next to him and looked out, ''vhy do vou find it so amazing?''

''its just the thought that I'm the very first one of my world to ever make it past the moons orbit and see with my own eyes what's past it, and not on a photo or film taken by some satellite, I've just done something any other person would train months for''

There was a moment's silence,

''This is a little much for a 6 minute cartoon isn't it?''

''Oui but vou know how monsieur plucky can be no?''

''Yeah I guess, still though NASA back home would be green with envy if they found out the first one from there universe to make it this far into space was a British guy''

''Vot do vou theenk space is like in your vorld?''

''I dunno, no one does, are there planets beyond ours? Do aliens exist? Are there other worlds?''

Fifi looked at him,

''Okay so I've proven that one but you get the idea''

There was silence again,

''Do vou miss your own vorld?''

Adam sighed and looked down, ''everyday I miss it, I'm so glad I came here and had this experience, but I know that I can never go back, I don't really want to leave this place but, my family doesn't know I'm here, I mean, they'll think I'm dead, and there's no way to find out what happened to the town I grew up in, you can go to the most fantastic places ever, but your always going to miss where you came from''

Fifi looked at him as he stared out the window; it was a sad moment,

''Man I've got to stop doing this or I'm gonna end up changing the rating of this show'' he said with a bit of a laugh trying to break the tension with a bit of humour

Then Adam felt Fifi take his hand and give it a comforting grip,

He felt better, not completely but still better, he gave a little squeeze back and let go, what should he say?

''You look really nice in that'' he said noting her outfit,

What else could he say to a girl?

She smiled at him, then her eyes focused on something behind him,

''look!'' she said pointing, ''ze planet iz shedding'', he looked behind him at a monitor showing the planet, they walked up to it and saw all the hair's dropping off the planet,

Then the planet began spinning round, Adam didn't know why until...

''Who loves yer baby?''

Adam leapt back then looked again,

''Is that Telle Savalas?!''

* * *

When plucky, Hampton and Furball came back on board Adam could not stop staring at what plucky had on his head,

''Well captain quirk, we escaped with our lives, but I'm afraid your mission was a failure'' said Hampton, Furball walked up,

''Yes but don't let it get you down Jim''

''What's the matter doc, afraid I'm going to flip my wig?'' said plucky giving him a sideways glance''

Gossamer, who was sat on his head instead of his old wig, shrugged, ''eh, it's a living'' he said,

Then Calamity walked in, he looked slightly burnt and a bit urgent, he held up a sign,

'I figured out what's broken!'

''Hampton said it was minor, just forget about it will yer?'' plucky then began barking out orders from a sheet of paper,

''Okay Mr. spork! you, err hang on'' he looked at the paper, ''you press the round green button then the yellow one, miss fume, you push the Z-Y lever up and pull the X-V lever down''

She did and the ship began leaning to the left

''No wait I mean you pull the Y-Z lever down and push the V-X lever up!'' she did and the ship leaned back,

''And Miss Melody, you plot our way home, we will take the H quadrant and loop round the gravitational pull of a star so we-''

''Why don't we just take the same route we took to get here?'' said Mary stopping plucky from giving another long rambling over complicated route plan.

''WAIT! I've had a better idea, we'll take the same route we took to get here'' he said, ''how do I do it?'' he said,

Mary didn't look amused,

''Mr Adam!'' Adam jumped, ''press, B-5, A22, E18, C14 and flick the X switch''

Adam pressed down on one, then unlocked it and pressed again, as he clicked them they all lit up brighter,

Then the ship began shaking,

''I mean the Y switch!'' yelled plucky

Adam hastily flicked off the X switch and clicked the Y switch on,

''What do all these do?'' asked Hampton,

''I dunno it's just on the instructions''

When he began doing a long rambling captains log, everyone began talking among themselves,

''Hey what about the others who went down?'' asked Adam to Fifi,

''Like, what about us''

He spun round and saw the 3 who went down with them,

''How did-''

''Like, we're red shirts, we always totally come back to like, die in another adventure''

Adam just left it at that,

''Mr Coyote, ready the drive'' barked plucky,

Calamity pressed a button marked 'ready drive'

''3 2 1 GO FAST NOW!''

Calamity pressed the button,

For the second time everyone on the ship felt the pressure but had there seatbelts on, except Gossamer,

Gossamer hit the doors and flew straight through, a crash was head a second later,

Plucky hit the breaks and they stopped,

''Oh yeah, don't forget to stabilise the G-Forces Spork''

Then a beeping was heard, ''a shuttle's been launched!'' said Furball,

Then a small rocket flew up in front of the ships front window, Gossamer was inside it, he held up a sign,

'I QUIT'

Then it shot off back to the planet,

''Oh great, I'm stuck with this thing'' said plucky and put his old wig on, ''okay stabilise the G-forces and go!'' he snapped,

This time they stayed in there seats as the ship leapt forward without extreme pressure,

''Come on cant this thing go faster?!'' snapped plucky and jammed his foot on the accelerator,

The ship began going faster, everyone who had gotten up stumbled and fell,

''Captain I think we should stop'' said Hampton,

''Why?''

''Because we're about to hit Pluto''

Plucky hit the breaks and they heard tires screeching as the crew shot forward against the window...

And saw Pluto directly in front of them,

''eh-heh-heh'' plucky chuckled nervously, ''a minor near miss''

The ship reversed and went round Pluto and headed towards earth at a normal speed, they passed straight through the rings of Saturn, Adam thought it was an amazing sight,

Soon they got near to earth, ''well crew get ready to pack up'' said plucky, ''we'll park this hunk o' junk and beam down so-''

Then the ship shook violently as a smash was heard,

suddenly Adam felt his feet lift of the floor, he panicked and looked to see the floor get further away, he looked back up and saw it was the same with everyone,

''We've been like, totally hit by something! Its like, debris or some junk!'' yelled Shirley, ''it totally made our gravity machine malfunction!''

''Woa I don't feel to good'' was pluckys response, he was spiralling round,

Another bit of debris smashed into the ship sending them flying around like pinballs,

Calamity floated over to a control panel and began pressing buttons...

Then smacked it with a mallet,

Instantly everyone fell to the floor,

''Like, whatever that debris was coming from its totally coming our way!'' shouted Shirley,

''Then raise the shields and stop worrying'' snapped plucky stomping over to his seat and sitting down, calamity ran over and began waving a sign,

''Later calamity now get the shield raised, and where's my coffee I asked for?!'' he snapped,

Calamity hit him with the sign and made him look at it,

''The shields are what broke on take off!''

Pluckys eyes went big, ''that aint good''

''There it is!'' yelled sweetie,

They all got a look at the derelict flying towards them, it was a giant space station, but it didn't look like one,

''Iz that a childrenz toy?'' asked Fifi in disbelief

Then it hit,

The ship glanced off its rounded side with an almighty smash and was sent spiralling out of control, while the station flew on its way, as it did the hand came out and waved 'bye-bye',

But no-one was in a position to wave back, inside the ship everything was in chaos, the crew was plastered to the walls as the ship spun around madly heading towards the earth,

''we're heading to earths atmosphere! If we don't stop we'll re-entry, that's not good, nope nope nope!'' yelled sneezer,

''We've got to stabilize the ship!'' yelled Hampton,

''Where's the button?'' yelled plucky,

Adam was plastered sideways against a station above the control panel, flatted against sheet metal, screens and flashing lights, he looked down and ran his eyes along the buttons, on a blue round one he just made out what was written on it from his sideways perspective,

'STABLIZE SHIP'

'Wow the controls on this ship are simple' he thought

He stretched out his arm and lifted it as best as he could, his gloved finger jabbed down on it as best he could,

Instantly everyone was thrown off the walls and the ceiling, they hit the floor, the ship wasn't spinning but it was still heading to earth and shuddering,

''Wooh that was some ride!'' yelled plucky, ''hey how long do we have before re-entry?'' he asked,

'3 seconds' calamity signed,

''...is that long enough?''

The ship entered the atmosphere and the ship jolted hard sending everyone flying 3 feet into the air before crashing down,

''Guess not'' said plucky,

''We've been caught by the earths gravity!'' yelled Mary,

''What does that mean?!''

''It means that our parents can start spending our college funds around now, we probably wont need them'' she said

The ship was falling upright out of the sky, outside the windows it began to get a yellow tint to it, then orange, then red,

'We're burning up!' signed calamity urgently,

''Well get us back into space then!'' plucky snapped at him while struggling to stand under the heavy shaking,

'The engines aren't powerful enough!' he signed back,

''What about warp speed!?'' shouted plucky,

''It got broken when that debris's hit us!'' shouted sweetie,

''How do you know all this?!''

''Cos it said it right there'' she said pointing at large screen saying 'warp drive broken by debris'

''Then err, errm...'' said plucky ''...anyone got any ideas?''

No-one did,

''Maybe we can switch to manual control so we can land it somewhere without causing that much damage'' said Hampton,

''I've got it!, maybe we can switch to manual control so we can land it somewhere without causing that much damage'' declared plucky, ''how do I do it?''

He ran over to his chair,

''Mr. Adam gives me manual control''

Adam, who was in a bit of a panic, ran his eyes over his station until he saw and hit an orange button marked 'manual control'

And a joystick rose up out of the ground in front of plucky on a column,

''A joystick?! Really?!'' shouted Hampton,

''Relax hammy you've seen me play these sort of games at the arcade''

''But plucky you always crash it!''

''Yeah well practice makes perfect'' he snapped, ''besides those things always cheat!''

''Look out!'' shouted Mary, they looked and saw the ship had tilted down and was heading for the sea,

Plucky pulled up on the stick and the nose rose back up to level out the ship, the upward jets sent out a wave of water as they skimmed along,

''Wooh! Hey d'yer think I could hang ten in this thing?!'' shouted plucky

''Capteen! Iceberg ahead!'' shouted Fifi,

They looked and saw a large iceberg in there path being towed by a boat, plucky leaned on the stick to avoid it but the clipped it as they turned smashing a large piece off,

A man on the boat looked in despair, ''aw man! It took me ages to find a good iceberg! Now it's broken!'' another man came up to him,

''Well captain don't you think it would be a little insensitive to bring an iceberg to a titanic survivor convention?''

''They have to face the villain at some point!'' he snapped,

Back on the ship things weren't going well, ''like, pull up plucky pull up!'' yelled Shirley,

''I am I am just let me drive will ya!'' he snapped,

The ship flew up, then headed back down as the thrusters strained,

Adam was terrified, his first cartoon and already he was in a life threatening situation,

The ship pulled up just before hitting the water and swerved round,

ACME ACRE'S beach was just in front of them, and so were the tall buildings behind it,

Adam was somewhat reminded of a trailer he'd seen for a Star Trek film that came out in his world, 'Into Darkness' or something,

Plucky pulled up hard and they shot over the tall buildings just in time, ''where do we go!?'' shouted plucky, Adam had an idea

''Aim for the fields and woods!'' he shouted ''we'll cause less damage there!''

''I know! We'll aim for the fields and woods, we'll cause less damage there!'' shouted plucky, ''I'm such a genius!''

Meanwhile down below buster and Babs were walking along the street,

''Hey Babs when did plucky say he'd be done with the whole duck trek thing?''

''I dunno, Shirley said around now, let's go to acme loo and meet up with them when they arrive''

then the ground began shaking getting worse, and a large roaring noise filled the air, the looked up and saw the S. S. ACME fly overhead leaving twin trails of smoke behind from its engines,

''I think they might beat us there'' said buster simply,

The ship was heading towards the fields behind ACME looniversity, and gaining height,

''relax everyone, your brave captains got the situation under control, I knew I could save you, for after all I am such a brave young charismatic genius, I mean, you actually thought we were going to-''

Then came an explosion sound from under the ship which sent everyone flying,

''-crash'' finished plucky lamely,

'The main upward thrusters blown' signed calamity, then he brought out a bigger one, 'they can't take the strain of earths gravity combined with manual control'

''...is that bad?'' asked plucky,

Adam turned to Fifi, ''who's idea was it to make him captain?''

''Eet waz hiz''

''Figures''

This was his first cartoon, his first cameo ever,

Turns out it might also be his last,

Then another explosion rang out as another thruster gave,

''I vould move away from vou're station eef I was vou monsieur'' said Fifi,

Adam wondered what she meant but did so anyway,

Suddenly sparks began flying from it and several square buttons blew off, Adam jumped before reaching over and quickly switching it off,

''Hey everyone'' said plucky, ''just a heads up but we're about to hit the ground''

'BOOM!'

they hit the ground and began skidding, everyone was sent flying around the ship as consoles blew, Adam closed his eyes tight as he sailed through the air in case a window shattered or something flew at them, he hit the deck floor hard on his back nearly winding him,

Something else landed on top of him with an 'oof'

the ship skidded along the ground and finally came to a stop just next to the building the ship had taken off from, it was on the edge of ACME loo's property so no other buildings had been smashed to get there,

Everything was quiet for a moment in the ship, Adam opened one eye a little very carefully, then opened it fully, he looked to see what was on him only to see...

A purple eye carefully opening and focussing on his,

Both pairs of eyes shot open and took in the situation,

Fifi was lying horizontal to him with her top half on his chest,

(Again, just don't)

They looked at each other for a second, Adams face went a bit red,

Then plucky stood up very dazed,

''Remember where we parked'' he said disorientated before falling back over,

* * *

after taking an inflatable slide to get out of the ship the crew started to head into the building to get changed back into there old clothes,

Plucky was the last one, before he went in he looked at the crash in awe,

Meanwhile inside the others began discussing what just happened,

''Oh err Fifi'' said Adam, ''thanks for the warning about that console''

''Iz no trouble, but ve are even now for ze Elmyra hunt''

Adams mind clanked around until the memory of running away from Elmyra came back,

He smiled a little,

then plucky barged in knocking Adam back a little, he wasn't the only one as he bulldozed his way through the group to the front, he looked ecstatic,

''That was the greatest thing in the world!'' he said, ''imagine the cartoon we'll get after that! Heck we'll get our own 30 minute shows! We'll have duck trek videos, duck trek shirts, duck trek memorabilia! Duck trek video games!''

Adam thought of a particular 'Angry Video Game Nerd', who would have a few things to say about that,

''Then we'll have our own toy deal! And our faces will be on ice creams! And we'll-''

''Plucky what about the ship?'' said sweetie dangerously quiet''

''What about it?''

''IT'S BUST!'' she shouted with the force of a foghorn, nearly blowing pluckys wig off,

''Eh, we'll either get a new one or get that one fixed'' he said,

''You still think you can get a spin off?!'' said Mary,

''Everyone likes star trek spoofs'' he said simply,

Adam spoke up, fed up with pluckys constant harping on about this thing,

''Star Trek? This was hardly a star trek spoof this was more like Space Camp!'' he said, ''the only difference is that it wasn't an annoying robot that got us shot into the stratosphere, it was you!''

''Hey a robot crew member would be a great idea!''

Adam stared, he got THAT from THAT?

The door opened up on the other side of the room and buster and Babs walked in,

''Heya guys, how did duck trek go?'' asked buster,

''It went great!'' declared plucky, ''stunning! Mind boggling! Spin-off worthy!'' he went on, the faces on all the others said different,

''Just a heads up but you'll probably get a ticket if you park there'' said Babs jerking a thumb towards where the ship was outside,

''I'm sure a signed photo will cover it'' said plucky simply,

Adam folded one arm and rested his fore-head in the palm of the other covering his eyes, was he seriously for real?

The others began heading for there dressing rooms, buster called out,

''Hey Adam you can keep that shirt if you want, we usually hold on to something from an episode sometimes''

Adam was glad of that; he had a reminder of his first cartoon cameo!

Then plucky opened his gob,

''In fact! All of you keep you're costumes, we will be needing them in the future!''

Adam had turned with all the others when plucky began talking, he sighed,

''You're never gonna let this idea go are you? Honestly it's just a 7 minute cartoon!''

''Like I said, it could expand into something bigger!'' as he said this the door they had gone through to get to the ship opened, but Adam didn't see with his back to it,

''Yeah it's called a lawsuit'' then he saw that everyone was looking behind him, he turned and saw somebody taller than him, he looked up to see who it was,

His blood turned to ice as he saw the man with the all too familiar hat looking right at him, he heard Babs call out,

''Heya Mr Spielberg!''

* * *

**oooh boy, its been a roller coaster of a day for him hasnt it? he's been unexpectedly shot into space, then he saw the beauty of the solar system, then he had a bit of depression, then Fifi helped cheer him up, then the ship crashed, then they urvived in style, and now he's just been confronted by Mr. Spielberg!**

**and you thought standing on lego then finding a pound coin when you looked down was mixed up,**

**plus now we all know what happened to montys space station,**

**(P.S: i edited the 'Button Diagram' out because it just ticked me off the way the site mangled it, sorry for the confusion those of you who read it)**

**and dont forget...**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Boss

**hey i'm back! after getting out several chapters for LNL i decided i earned the chacne to write more funny stuff for this story after being in such a dark area of writing, and its cheered me right up, when we last left our orange rabbit he had just unwittingly got caught in Mr Spielbergs line of vision, how will it turn out? read and see...**

**(THE THINGS GOING MENTAL AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IF ITS STILL NOT WORKING FOR YOU!)**

* * *

Adam didn't move,

He couldn't move,

Steven Spielberg was right there,

''Hey guys'' said Mr Spielberg turning to look at the others, ''how did the 'Duck Trek' thing go?''

''It went fantastic!'' declared Plucky, ''phenomenal! In fact I was hoping to talk to you about-'' he started, Mr Spielberg cut him off,

''yeah I know plucky, look we'll try some more DT episodes but I don't think a spin off would be a good idea right now, see if people take to the idea first'' he said,

''Either they take to it or we get sued by Leonard Nimoy'' quipped Babs,

Then Mr Spielberg turned and looked down at Adam,

He felt very small,

And even smaller...

And smaller...

And smaller...

It was then Adam realised that he was shrinking under Mr Spielberg's gaze, literally.

'Another toon thing' he guessed,

When he stopped he was around the size of a modern day mobile phone, (those don't exist yet in this time period),

When he saw Mr Spielberg reach over he turned round to leg it but he was too late, he felt something grip his scruff and saw the carpet get further and further away from him, his feet dangled uselessly,

Mr Spielberg had grabbed him with his thumb and fore-finger and lifted him up; he took a good look at the orange rabbit,

Adam was so freaked out he couldn't even blink, he just stared back in fright at what had to be the most important man in the film & TV industry,

All this had happened around the space of 5 seconds.

''Who's this?'' asked Mr Spielberg gesturing to the now-tiny orange rabbit dangling in his grip,

''That's Adam, he's a new toon'' said buster,

Adam said nothing.

Mr Spielberg looked at Adam again, ''hmm, why wasn't I told about this?'' he said, everyone looked uncomfortable,

''Well when he came there, there was a lot of stuff happening'' said buster,

''Yeah and I guess we kinda forgot to tell you'' said Hampton

''What kind of stuff?'' asked Mr Spielberg

''Well, the Cinemaniacs episode was being planned'' said Babs, ''and then when we found out about what happened to Adam-''

''What happened to Adam?''

Everybody was silent.

''Y'know what I'll ask him in a few minutes along with some other stuff, right now lets talk about how this cartoon went'' he said, and with that he lifted Adam up, stretched out his shirts chest pocket and dropped him in,

Adam was terrified,

He slipped down under a tissue and stayed there out of sight

Voices were muffled but he vaguely heard Mr Spielberg asking how it had gone and other such things, his heart was in his throat,

His future rested solely on whatever this man had to say about him,

He lost his balance and fell over as he felt Mr Spielberg begin to walk away,

everything was muffled but he heard doors opening and closing and felt walking, for a minute it was like this until he rocked about as he felt strange movements and couldn't keep upright,

He was just wondering about all of this when he felt his scruff being gripped and was pulled out into the open,

for a few seconds got a look at where they were, it must have been Mr. Spielberg's 'on-site' office and looked very official, Mr. Spielberg was sat behind his desk, when he sat down that must have made the strange movements he felt,

He placed Adam on the desk in front of him but his legs buckled in fear and he fell,

He was now shaking and looked round for anything he could hide behind but found nothing in reach,

he propped himself up with his arms still sat where he had fell with his legs out in front, and looked up,

Mr. Spielberg was looking down on him,

Adams heart began beating extremely fast; he felt a dull stinging sensation in his side but ignored it,

He was starting to wish he had taken off his red uniform before all this, he knew that they didn't last long outside the ship,

''So'' he began ''your a new tiny toon'' said Mr Spielberg,

Adam didn't say a word, but his words had made him think, could he declare himself as a Tiny Toon? He supposed he could, he had never thought about it, he always just though he was working 'with' tiny toons, but he supposed he was right, he was, a 'Tiny Toon'.

''What's your name?'' asked Mr. Spielberg,

Adam, feeling allot like he had when he arrived, said in a quiet voice, ''Adam''

''Adam Bunny?'' said Spielberg raising an eyebrow,

''No'' he said quietly, and told him his second name,

Mr Spielberg leaned back and looked at the miniature rabbit on his desk, he hadn't expected him to shrink under his gaze (literally), he guessed he had a bigger impact than he thought, he thought back to how he had seen him in the rough cut the other day, he got on well with the others, and had an amount of wit on him, maybe he'd see more when he looked at the filming done for the 'Duck Trek' short,

But what else would another cast member bring? From what he heard he had done quite well in his first day, but something itched in his mind,

''If your from England then what brought you over here?'' he asked,

Adam looked down, he would never talk about that for as long as he breathed, the memories of that event had scarred deep within his mind, and he would never forget it,

Mr Spielberg realised he wasn't going to get an answer for this, so tried another approach, ''is there anyone who can tell me?''

The reply was quiet but heard ''bugs bunny'' he said still looking at the wood of the desk in front of him,

''well, the others seem to like you and want you around, you had a part in two cartoons already, so I don't think there's a problem with you staying'' he said, ''I think you look like a funny guy you look like you fit in well''

Adam stared up, was he really saying what he though he was saying?

''You can stay'' he said, ''But remember, I need respect if your going to be working for me, same as all the other tiny toons''

''Yes Sir Mr. Spielberg sir'' Adam was so nervous he just said what he thought sounded respectful, his voice trembled though,

''And if I feel changes need to be made then you have to respect my opinion, because what I say goes'' he said sternly,

Adam nodded,

''Then I think we're done here'' he said and grabbed his scruff, he walked over to the door and opened it,

''By the way'' he asked, ''How did Pluckys idea go really?''

''The ships just crashed in a field outside'' he said, ''I'd take that as a bad sign''

And with that Mr Spielberg put Adam outside in the corridor and shut the door, leaving him in his shrunken form and a bit unsure what to do,

''How'd it go?'' Adam jumped and saw buster and Babs by the door,

''I think it went alright'' he said, but he wanted to get as far away as he could,

''Hold on a second'' said buster, ''we gotta fix you up'' and he pulled out an oxygen canister and shoved the hose into Adams mouth, before he could even ask 'wha-?' buster turned the release wheel.

Adam instantly felt an uncomfortable bloated feeling like when you eat too much, only it was getting worse, yet he couldn't spit out the nozzle somehow, he got bigger and bigger until he was normal sized...

Apart from the fact he was round, he felt very uncomfortable, and was hovering above the ground,

Now he was normal sized buster decided he'd had enough, he turned of the wheel and yanked out the nozzle,

Adam was sent flying in circles getting higher to the ground until all the air was released out,

Which meant now he had nothing holding him up.

He fell to the floor with a thud; he got up rubbing his back, that was the second time he had landed on it today,

''Well now your days free'' said Babs, ''you can do whatever you want''

''Well, that's nice'' said Adam not really sure what to say after all he'd been through,

he went to the doorway propping himself up against the wall, his legs were shaky, he just wanted to get his green shirt so he didn't look like some geek wearing a star trek uniform,

''I'm gonna get changed, go home and, and lie down for a little while, he said,

''Yeah you've had a pretty hectic first day on set'' said buster,

Adam thought back to the 'set', the very 'set' that had just blasted him into space,

'If that was a 'set' in cartoon terms' he thought, 'there's no way I'm getting involved if they do a 'Nightmare on Elm Street' spoof'

He walked into the open and saw the building his shirt was in,

''I've gotta split anyway guys'' said buster, then spin changed into a jacket, greenish shirt and brown hat,

''I, Pasadena Jones am off to find the temple of the secret of life!''

Adam gave a confused look, buster pulled out a map of the world and gave it to him, then pointed at a region marked, 'Himalaya's'

''It's somewhere round here but only I know where'' he declared, ''welp seeya round'' and he jumped,

as soon as he jumped Adam saw a red line thing under him, it went up and up carrying buster with it as Adam only stared, eventually Adam couldn't see buster on the end of it anymore and then the line stretched out of sight,

He looked down at the map and did a double take, there was a red line on the map stretching from somewhere in America where they were and slowly making its way towards the Himalaya's in a zigzag esc route,

''Could I get that?'' asked Babs gesturing to the map, ''I need to meet him there later''.

Adam simply handed it over without a word, he was pretty shocked,

''Thanks'' she said and ran off, leaving Adam alone with his thoughts...

And a giant red line.

He began walking back over the grass to the building to get his shirt, he was he was halfway across when he heard shouting,

''That rabbits trying to find the secret of life!?''

He turned and saw Montana max a bit away from him, storming around, ''I wanted to find it first! Me me me me!''

Adam decided not to get involved and carried on walking, but couldn't help his eyes looking over at the scene to the right of him,

Monty had stopped kicking and yelling and began storming around,

''if he thinks he can stop me then he's got another thing coming, no one can beat-'' he spun changed into a black coat and fedora, once again he was bald, he also had funny looking glasses on,

''-Harris goulash!'' and he began cackling,

'Harris what?' thought Adam, he hadn't really seen an Indiana Jones movie in full except for 'Crystal Skull', (and that hadn't been made yet) so he didn't get the reference,

Either way it sounded like a stupid name.

He got to the building and before he walked in he turned to have another look at what this strange boy was doing,

He had just whistled and a small plane had come, he jumped in and it took off following the line,

'I hope buster will be alright with him on his way as well' he thought,

right now he just wanted to settle, he'd just notice the stinging in his side and decided seeing as he'd had a stab wound there a while ago that wasn't too good,

He just wanted to relax,

So when he walked into the dressing room and saw Hampton wearing some sort of towel/underwear thing and was shiny for some reason, it didn't help,

For a second they looked at each other, Hampton grinned sheepishly,

''It's for-''

''I don't want to know!'' said Adam quickly,

Plucky walked out of his dressing room in his white vest,

''Hey Hampton are you ready to do the intro for busters Pasadena Jones thing? The gongs been set up''

Adam vaguely remembered something about a man and a gong from part of an Indiana Jones film he watched on ITV, so what he was seeing made more sense,

He still wished he hadn't seen it though,

He scooted round the awkwardly dressed pig and darted into his room, he shut the door behind him, leaning back on it he took a deep breath and let it out, it had been a stressful day,

he took of his uniform and slipped back on his green shirt, he put his glasses and his uniform into his hammer space, he walked out into the empty room, he walked through the room slowly and into the corridor that had the door leading outside at the end, he was finally feeling calmer,

'BONG-G-G-G!'

Adam jumped, and seeing as he was a toon rabbit now he jumped much higher than he would have done so banged his head against the ceiling...

Hard.

he landed in a crumpled heap and began rubbing his head, ''ah Jesus'' he whispered to himself through clenched teeth, he couldn't help it, it had hurt, he got up slowly and walked over to a door that was slightly open and opened it more,

''Okay lets try it again!'' said plucky from behind a camera, ''I took the lense cap off this time.''

''are you sure plucky?'' asked Hampton, who was in front of a plain wall in his weird attire, he was holding a giant clapper and standing next to a giant gong,

'That explains the noise' he thought,

''Okay take two and... ACTION!'' he heard plucky shout,

'Oh god!'

He clamped his paws over his ears but with his new rabbit ears it still got through, it was muffled but if was still very loud!

'BONG-G-G-G!'

He leaned back against the wall next to the doorway with his eyes shut tight and slid down as the sound resonated throughout the building,

Eventually it quietened enough so he could take his hands off his ears, so he heard plucky shout out again,

''Whoops! Forgot to plug the darn thing in''

Adam belted through the door outside before Hampton got a chance to hit it a 3rd time.

* * *

Adam had arrived home,

He put the uniform in a box with 'Duck Trek (First Cartoon)' written on it and put it in a closet on a shelf,

He walked over to his settee (couch) and laid down on it, with a heavy sigh he shut his eyes,

It was only 1 o clock and he was exhausted,

For a while he lay there in silence just wanting to rest,

Everything calmed down, his heartbeat slowed back to normal,

While he lay there alone with his thoughts Adam thought about the day,

He'd introduced everyone to the violent world of Rik Mayall,

He'd gone on a space mission,

He'd been in a star ship crash,

He'd had a meeting with Steven Spielberg,

And he'd seen a shiny Hampton...

'Quite a productive day' he though, 'although I still wish the last one hadn't happened',

Then there was a clanging on the hatchway, getting up he walked over to the ladder and climbed up and opened it up,

It was plucky and Hampton again, back from the Himalaya's

''I don't want to go wind sailing again'' he said,

''Actually we wanted to use your TV for our video games'' said plucky, ''mines got water damage, and err, 'someone' spilled soda all over Hamptons and it bust''

''But plucky you were the one who spil-'' plucky grabbed his mouth and shut him up, he chuckled nervously,

''But I aint got a game console'' said Adam, he still hadn't got a video tape player, and in the 90's those were big.

Plucky pulled one out of hammer space,

'ACME GAMESTATION 2000'

''Never leave home without it'' he said,

Adam conceded and let them in, he felt this wouldn't go too well for him,

''What? No VCR!?'' he heard plucky shout up,

'Oh look' thought Adam as he shut the hatch, 'I was right'

* * *

Meanwhile not too far away in Burbank, in the Warner brothers studio's, a director was storming around a set, he had black hair and a powder blue suit,

''This scene is not ready this set up its not good!'' he shouted in a voice frighteningly similar to Jerry Lewis,

A stage hand was following him around, she was trying to calm him down and take notes,

''What do you mean sir?''

''We need another cast member for this scene its not yet ready!''

''who sir?''

''Get a toon, I need a toon for the back ground''

''A toon sir?''

''Yes a toon! A little funny guy to bring extra laughs, an animal toon!'' he sighed, ''leave me now, I need to think'' he looked and saw she was still there, ''LEAVE ALREADY!'' he shouted and she shot off,

The director went and sat down in his chair and began pouting, another stage hand went up to him,

''What about the tiny toons sir? I'm sure one of them will do it''

The director jumped up, ''yes! The tiny toons! With there fur and cute noses and birds with little wings!'' he shouted, ''Get my limousine ready for tomorrow, we head to ACME loo first thing tomorrow!''

The intern nodded, ''yes sir Mr Director Sir''

* * *

**hah! he just cant catch a break lately can he? and now theres a completely different type of director on his way, one NO-ONE wants to work with, will he manage to avoid it? ****fat chance.**

**by the way in case your wondering: Belted = ran very fast**

**and it is so hard to write down how that guy speaks, but i think i did alright**

**until next time remember to...**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Different Type of Director

**man i was on a roll here, i just didnt want to stop and apart from getting stuck in a few area's i think i managed it pretty well,**

**but then again thats for you to decided,**

**so sit back, relax, and read...**

* * *

It was Tuesday,

Adam groggily woke up, it was later than usual, and he still felt tired,

The reason was because of the events from yesterday,

If you think you've ever had a hectic Monday, then you're wrong.

After being shot into space, crash landing and having a nerve destroying meeting with Mr Spielberg, Adam had wanted to rest,

And for a little while he had...

Until plucky came along with his video games.

he had been jumping up and down on Adams settee (you should know what that is by now) and knocked the thing over several hundred times, each time with Hampton and Adam still sitting on it,

Adam had thought that 90's video games wouldn't cause such a pandemonium, he never really played them but comparing something like 'Space Invaders' to something like 'HALO', well there's a big difference,

But deciding it was still exiting at the time they came out he decided it was probably justified,

Plucky had played his games until 9 and then stated they were in time for the late night film,

'Oh joy' Adam had though, but what he felt didn't match what he thought,

How Hampton managed being around him he would never know,

When the film had finally ended and plucky left with Hampton Adam had gone straight to bed and was out like a light nearly the second he got comfy in bed,

Now he walked around half asleep, he wasn't 'late' but he wouldn't get to watch any morning cartoons,

'Then again' he thought, considering he was IN a cartoon he would be watching one all day anyway. He smiled at the thought while he ate his breakfast,

* * *

At Acme Looniversity the tiny toons were mulling around inside and outside the school, it was 5 minutes before class,

Gogo however was mulling around inside the clock, waiting before he could pop out and declare it was time for class,

As he was relaxing a red light began flashing from a corner in the room,

he jumped and ran over to the double doors of the clock, he opened one and pulling out a telescope he looked out, from his great height on top of the tower he could see all the way to the outskirts of ACME Acre's,

A limousine had just driven into the aforementioned city limits and set off the alarm, it was bright white and had the Warner Brothers logo on it,

He zoomed in to the window, it was black and he could only make out the silhouette, he had to make sure it wasn't who he thought it was,

He prayed it wasn't,

Then the window rolled down and he saw the director it belonged to, sitting there in his blue suit,

Gogo's eye burst straight through the telescope and bulged out the other end in a terror shock reaction, he shot back in a hit a button marked 'EMERGANCY!'

inside the corridors several alarm bells began ringing out as loud as they could making students and teachers alike jump, Gogo shot out of the alarm on a platform as he did with the clocks,

''HEAD FOR THE HILLS! IT'S MR DIRECTOR AND HE'S COMING THIS WAY!'' and he shot off with his head spinning and his eyes flashing making a noise like a siren,

Absolute panic took place in the corridors, as the students and teachers ran around trying to find a hiding place; they all knew this director,

Students jumped into lockers, bins and under the floor tiles and teachers ran anyplace they could fit, just as the limo pulled outside everyone managed to disappear from sight,

Mr. Director jumped out and ran to the door, bursting through he shouted out,

''Helloooo! Little toon people! I got a job here for one of you!'' he noticed that the corridor was empty, ''hey what gives, this is a toon school yet I see no students I see no toons what is with that? Oh they must be in class!'' and he ran to off down the maze of corridors,

Buster whispered to Babs who was standing on his shoulders in a locker, ''is everyone out of sight?''

''I think so'' she said, not even plucky would take a chance with this director,

Everything was silent, everyone was hidden...

Well, almost everyone,

Adam was just walking up to the school on the pavement, he noticed no-one was hanging round the doorway, he worried that he was late but when he looked up at the clock it was only '5 to'.

He noticed the limo though, he worried a little that Mr Spielberg was back, but decided if he stayed out of his way then it would be fine, he walked up the steps to the famous door frame.

Everyone hiding in the corridor looked from there hiding spots (while staying hidden) as the door opened up a bit and Adam quietly walked in,

He looked round, there was still no-one in sight,

'Is it a teacher training day?' he thought, he decided he would find out at class,

He got a funny feeling as he walked down the corridor, like he was being watched,

He decided it was nothing and walked round a corner heading in the opposite direction Mr Director had, where his class was,

As he passed by plucky got an idea on how to get rid of Mr. Director,

Opening the door of the locker he was hiding in by a fraction he pulled out a sign and stood it outside,

It was in the shape of an arrow pointing down the corridor Adam had headed of in; on it said 'TOON THIS WAY'

''Plucky!'' hissed buster in a frantic whisper, ''what are yer doing!''

''Saving us all!'' he replied

Suddenly Mr. Director came down the corridor and saw the sign; he looked to the side down another corridor and saw Adam walking down the corridor away from him

Adam had his back to him so couldn't see him,

But Mr. Director saw him,

He pulled a look of pure joy and zoomed over to the unsuspecting orange rabbit,

one of Adams rabbit ears twitched upright at the sound, so he turned round to see what it was, the second he did he had his arms trapped against his sides as Mr. director grabbed him by his sides and lifted him off the ground,

''A toon a toon I found a toon!'' he shouted in joy, then brought his face in very close to Adams ''would you like to come with me?!'' he said excitedly,

Adams mind was still trying to make sense out of all of this, in his state he couldn't recognize the man, but the second he asked that Adam panicked misunderstanding the situation and did the first thing that came to mind,

''HELP! SOMEBODY! I NEED AN ADULT!" he shouted, he couldn't bring out a mallet because his arms were trapped, and even if they weren't it might not have worked, he was still rusty. he needed help from a teacher.

Mr. Director, upon hearing this, realised what this might look like and fumbled, letting Adam get his arms free,

''No wait no that's not-'' that was as far as he got before...

'WHAM'

Adam had grabbed his chance and reached into his hammer space, he prayed he didn't screw this up,

he pulled out a pale blue mallet with a long handle, he thought back to what buster had said during his first attempt and brought it down as fast as he could,

Which given the adrenaline pump he had given the situation, was VERY fast,

He hit him Right Square on the head; Mr. Director was dazed and had stars round his head,

''Wish upon a star and get ravioli'' he said incoherently before shaking himself back into reality, he saw Adam was leaning back for another swing, ''GERROF ME YER-!''

''NO WAIT STOP! No more with the hurting or with the pain it's not good'' he said,

Adam stopped and finally got a good look at this guy, he had defiantly seen him somewhere but just couldn't place the name or where he had seen him, but he knew enough to know he wasn't a danger,

''My name is Mr. Director kid and I got a part for a toon and you fit the bill''

(because he was the only one he found)

''so kid will yer do it?''

Adam was confused, the connection was still trying to make its way in his mind so he didn't know what to say or think, so he tried to say something,

''errgh?''

apparently this was enough to mean 'Yes' to Mr. director,

''oh yet I got a toon a little toon with big ears and feet! hoyle!''

then Adam realised who this man was,

and he was still terrified,

he leaned back to whack him again with the mallet but Mr. director took off running while still holding him, making Adam loose his grip on his instrument of mayhem, it clattered to the ground,

Mr. director however was running merrily along the corridors to the door taking Adam with him, as they passed through Adam grabbed the doorframe and gripped it tight, Mr. director felt the jerk he lost his grip on Adams side but grabbed his ankles and pulled hard,

''I STILL NEED AN ADULT! I STILL NEED AN ADULT!'' he shouted,

Eventually Adam came free... well the part of the door frame he had grabbed came free,

Mr. director ran to his limo unknowingly dragging adam who was clawing at the pavement to no avail, he opened the door and jumped in, adam in one last attempt grabbed the door frame of the limo but had to let go to avoid getting his hands caught be the closing door,

Having caught him the limo started off, did a quick U-turn and shot off to Burbank with its orange and white furred captive,

Inside the school everyone came out of the hiding spots and looked through the open door and at the piece of frame that had come loose, now littering the pathway to the door.

''Dyer think he'll be alright?'' asked Hampton, Babs turned and looked at him,

''Hampton, its Mr. Director were talking about here''

Hampton looked even more worried,

''Well he looked like he recognized him from some think'' said bugs walking up, ''and we know that he's not like what Adam was thinkin dere''

buster walked to mallet adam had dropped and picked up the, he was impressed with how he had managed to pull off that trick recalling his difficulties, but then remembered the sign plucky had put out and looked over at him,

''Plucky why did you set him up like that?'' he questioned,

''Hey I saved us didn't I?'' he said, ''you should be thanking me''

He looked at the sign, ''you know I think we could have a new protocol for when that guy comes round'' he said, and turned to look at buster,

He managed to get a good view of buster swinging Adams abandoned mallet at him before he saw stars.

* * *

Meanwhile the limo was zooming towards Burbank, its engine was roaring,

But you could barely hear it over Mr. Director; he had not shut up once,

''This is gonna be big! big cheese big, big wheel big, BIG BIG!'' he yammered on, ''this this is going to open up a lot of opportunities for me and think of the income this will bring'' all the while he talked he didn't notice the toon he had abducted was leaning back in confused fear into the leather seat of the limo by the door,

''HOYLE!'' he shouted making Adam jump, ''I just thought of something for the film! Its perfect, all we need is a bathtub of guacamole and Bill Murray, I just need to get round that restraining order he has against me! Leave me in silence while I perfect this in my mind okay kid'' and he turned to his window and took on a look of deep thought, while looking ridiculous at the same time,

Adam decided to look out the window to see just where he was, he stood up on his seat so he could see better,

They were just driving into Burbank, there were tall buildings and people everywhere, and they were going so fast he couldn't make out everything,

Suddenly he felt the limo make a sharp turn, he was pressed against the window and then thrown to the floor as it made a sudden stop,

The window was rolled down and he saw a fat face peering in,

''Duuuhhh morning Mr. Director Sir'' it said,

Mr Director glanced over, ''yes yes hello Ralph now let us in and don't distract me while I'm deep in thought'' he said,

Then Ralph noticed Adam on the floor, ''duuuhhh-''

''He's with me now hurry up lets go already! FLAMEIL!'' said Mr. Director switching to his loud, hyperactive, wide-eyed alter ego,

Ralph opened the gate, Adam had just got to his feet when the limo shot off forwards again and he fell back down,

It shot forward and then stopped again, Adam once again got to his feet but only after he heard the engine switch off,

He stood up on the floor and looking out the window he saw a big yellow sound stage with a red roof and big brown wooden doors,

He recognized THAT almost immediately, taking a better look outside him saw tons of identical buildings all like that one,

''You can look around all you want later kid we got a film to make'' said Mr Director grabbing the back of Adams shirt collar, as he got out holding adam aloft,

''I GOT A TOON A LITTLE FUNNY GUY! FROINLAVIN!''

A swarm of stagehands began swarming him and asking him questions and if he needed anything (basic brown nosing),

Adam got a good glimpse of around the area he was in, he could see the gate he came in and several hundred other sound stages just from his currant point of view, he turned his head around a little...

And saw it,

It stood there in the middle of the empty area, standing on four bright red metal legs, its yellow curved design and red roof and catwalk...

It was the water tower,

He knew EXACTLY who lived there,

He didn't take his eyes off it; he was terrified the giant logo shaped door would open and the inhabitants would rocket out and spot him,

He was having enough trouble just dealing with everything back in Acme Acres and the situation he was somehow in now! There was no way he could deal with them!

After a few moments he calmed down a little, either they were already gone or something else, but they didn't come out,

''OKAY ALREADY LETS GO I HAVE A FILM TO MAKE HERE!'' shouted Mr. Director, and with a sharp yank on Adams collar he strode in,

Adam could have sworn he saw a black tail just disappear round the door frame before the giant doors shut.

* * *

''Okay people the scenes nearly set up, we just need to finish off some final touches'' said Mr. director as he strode around the studio, ''also get this guy to make up and costume'' he said holding out adam by his collar,

a man ran up and took hold of Adams collar as Mr. director let go and shot off into a weird caravan looking thing, he got plonked into a seat and before he could even regain his senses he had a massive puff thing whammed into his face, a cloud of powder flew up and made him start to cough,

''Don't cough dear just hold your breath'' said the man, he wore tight black trousers and a pink shirt with oiled black hair, he was the type of guy who you suspected had a different way of life.

You all know what I mean.

He began powdering Adams face again before he could even take that breath,

'What is this thing even for?!' he thought,

''Okay someone do something about his fur its all over the place!'' said the man, a woman with a comb came up and began dragging it down the fur on his ears,

''And will someone scrub his feet!'' carried on the man, ''there filthy!''

There had to be about 3 specks of dirt on his foot,

But that didn't stop another assistant from getting a giant brush with soap and water and begin scrubbing it furiously,

That carried on for a full minute before they finished, Adam felt very dazed,

The make-up man looked him over ''okay it'll have to do now get his costume''

''Costume?!'' Adam sputtered,

A man walked in with tiny glasses, a black waistcoat, white shirt, grey hair, brown trousers and shoes and tape measure round his neck,

He grabbed one of Adams legs and pulled it so it stretched out toonishly, he measured its length and circumference,

'wont the measurement be too long now he's stretched it?' adam briefly thought before the costume man let go of his leg and it snapped back, he grabbed his arm and stretched that, out as well measuring it, then he grabbed his scruff and lifted him up before standing him on the ground, then he wrapped the tape measure round his waist, this would have been fine but then he tightened it until Adams waist until it was 3 inches and adam had every last drop of air squeezed out, and he couldn't get anymore back in,

luckily this was only for a second, the costume guy let go and adam gasped as his lungs filled with air, apparently the man still wasn't done as he grabbed his long ear and stretched and measured it,

''hmm yes I think I have just the thing'' said the costume man, he ran out and when he came back he was wheeling a clothing rack full of blue suits with black collars and white shirts, all different sizes,

''lets try this on for size'' he said, picking up a jacket and shirt that looked roughly Adams size, then without warning he shot it over Adams top half, adam just managed to get his arms up enough to slip though the sleeves, the second that was on he was hoisted up into the air by an assistant from behind, the blue trousers that went with it were held underneath and he was dropped into them,

''Perfect perfect'' said the costume man, ''just need the finale touch'' and he pulled out a red untied bow tie from his pocket, he looped it round the collar of Adams white shirt,

Then quite suddenly pulled it very tight,

''GLURK!'' Adam choked out,

''Hmmm too tight'' pondered the costume man, and loosened it,

Adam was now standing in a suit almost exactly like Mr Directors,

He hadn't worn trousers since he arrived in this world apart from the red overalls Hampton painted on him and a few spin changes,

Right now he was just realising how different it felt,

Unfortunately Mr. Director barged in,

''Listen you shmucks is he ready yet? I need to film, this movie it must be made''

He saw Adam was ready and promptly grabbed his ears, lifted him up and walked over to the set,

It was that of a shoe shop,

Adam felt he had seen this somewhere before,

The director marched up to a corner where several shelves of shoeboxes stood to the wall, a ladder was propped up against them, and another actor was meandering around not doing much of anything,

''Okay now here's the scene, the ladies going to come in and want shoes, and-''

''Hasn't this been done?'' asked Adam,

''Please kid don't talk while I'm talking''

Adam decided not to question the logic in this world and just roll with it, maybe it would add up eventually,

Maybe...

''as I was saying the scene is this, the lady come in and asks the shop manager here (he gestured to the actor) for shoes that are too small, your going to be his bumbling assistant so he'll ask you for the box and you get it from that shelf up there, be funny be tooney be good!'' he said, ''now get up there hurry come on lets go already!'' he said pushing adam towards the ladder, he scurried up it to avoid him and Mr Director went back to his chair by the camera,

''Aaaaaaannnnd ACTION!'' he shouted,

A fat lady walked in as Adam watched from his perch, he thought he better avoid looking at the camera, the actor went up to her,

''Hello nice lady!'' he said loudly,

''I should like to see some shoes please'' she said

'She came to the right place then' Adam thought,

''Of course nice lady just sit here in this chair with your rear'' he said in a style similar to Mr Director,

He took of her shoe,

Now how her foot had fit into it in the first place Adam would never know,

''I would like a size 6''

''But nice lady a size 6 is too small for your fat foot!'' said the actor,

The lady smacked him with her handbag with a 'WHACK!'

''Don't with the hurting!''

'WHACK!'

''I'll make it should fit!''

'WHACK!'

'WHACK!'

'WHACK!'

'WHACK!'

'WHACK!'

'WHACK!'

Out of the corner of his eye Adam could see Mr Director nodding away approving of this performance,

''Okay! Nice lady I'll get you a size 6 just no more with the bag it's not a good thing!'' he said, then he turned to Adam,

''You! Assistant, get me a size 6 box pronto!''

Adam jumped and fumbled around until he saw a box with a '6' on it, accidently dropping a few other box's,

He grabbed the box, jumped off the ladder and handed it to the actor who grabbed it,

''Cut cut cut cut cut!'' shouted Mr Director and walked over to the corner Adam was in,

''okay kid you got the fumbling done but you need to be more like my lead here, more like yours truly'' he said, ''okay I've got it you back up there and when he asks for the box we'll take it from there but you make sure he gets the box, okay now get up there already now!''

Adam stumbled back up the ladder just as they finished putting the boxes he'd dropped; he didn't notice Mr. Director speak to one of the stage hands,

Or that same stage hand had looped some string around the one of the ladder legs and trail it off the set,

''Okay roll it Marty!'' shouted the director

He sat in his chair and the actor went through his routine and then he asked Adam for the size 6,

just as adam picked up the box a stage hand yanked the string around one of the ladders legs, it flipped round with adam clinging on as it leaned back and banged against the shelf,

It was here the ladder snapped in half,

he hit the shelves as he fell off the ladder and banged straight into the shelves, all the boxes slid off the shelves' and fell with him, he hit the floor on his front and was nearly buried, somehow he had kept hold of his number 6 box, he lifted it up as the actor walked over and snatched it out of his hand,

''and cut!'' yelled Mr. director and he walked over, he reached down and grabbed his collar lifting him up out of the boxes as the stage hands all went about putting them back on the shelves,

''Kid that was good, the look on your face when that ladder fell was great''

''Why didn't you tell me it would fall?!'' asked Adam,

''Because we needed that look of surprise kid that's good comedy!'' he said as another ladder was brought on, ''but I can't help but feel it was more funny 'hee-hee', not funny 'ha-ha' like what I need, maybe we'll try some more takes with different things''

Adam stared blankly with shock eyes,

''Do you want some water?''

Adam nodded meekly; a stage hand came and gave him a glass which he took a gulp from, the actor walked up,

''Big D couldn't we get a human actor instead of a toon?''

'Big D?' thought Adam,

''Oh but a little funny man could bring so much!''

''Like what! All he's doing is standing on a ladder''

''But he can take so much damage!''

Adam didn't like the sound of this, he didn't even want to be here, it was too much too soon,

''And he's a British toon! Where did you get him?''

''At the looniversity with all the little toons with there cute noses and-''

''Whatever just get him to do something right!'' and he stormed off,

Adam wasn't that well trained in toon skills, so he would have to improvise something if he wanted to shut this bloke up,

He was shoved back up the ladder and Mr. director walked back to his chair,

''Take it from after the thing with the nice lady!'' he shouted,

''You! Assistant, get me a size 6 box pronto!'' yelled the actor and turned back to the lady,

A full shoe box flew at his head and struck it, he fumbled and grabbed it before it hit the ground, he got a glance of it,

''This is a size 7!''

''Sorry mate''

A size 6 box flew at him and smacked him in the face,

''STOP! STOP THE SCENE NOW!'' the actor screamed making everyone jump,

He stormed over to where Adam stood on the ladder; Adam panicked seeing this, but thought he was just coming to give him an earful,

When the actor grabbed his lapels he guessed he thought wrong,

his ladder leaned back on one leg as the actor brought his face in close, adam was scared at the fact this animated man was angry and close to him so turned his head away and squinted,

''Listen you little punk! Don't annoy me, just give me the darn box and cut all the funny stuff, this is MY film, you stand there in the background and do what I tell you! Got it!?''

Adam nodded, just wanting to go home, but he was going to find a way to get back at this guy,

he let go and fluffed his jacket before walking back, adam thought he better just do what he said, then he could go without a problem, then plan some cartoon vengance!

He didn't notice the box that he was meant to pick up slide into the shelf out of sight, then slide back as if nothing had happened.

''Alright roll it, from after the lady's scene'' said the actor, Mr. Director spoke up,

''Err don't you think you was a little hard on the-''

''I said roll it!''

the film did start rolling and he asked for his shoe box, adam simply gave it albeit a bit timidly, but he noticed it was a bit heavier than before, the actor snatched it and ripped off the lid, and then saw why it was heavier,

There was a lit bomb in there, and the fuse had just burnt right down,

'KABOOM!'

For a moment he stood there looking like a badly burned oven chip, then he gritted his teeth,

''WHY YOU LITTLE-!'' he shouted and began storming up, adam shot up the ladder and stood on top of the shelves, he narrowly avoided getting his foot grabbed by the actor as he went up the ladder after him,

''Wait I didn't put the bomb in there!'' cried Adam trying to get away from the deranged actor,

The actor didn't seem to hear or care,

Adam backed away along the top of the wall which was the front of the shop as the man leapt up and started advancing towards him,

''Calm down mate'' adam tried as he backed away, ''dust yourself off you'll be alright''

''I'm one of the biggest actors in this studio! No-one treats me this way! I'll see to it you never act again!''

If all acting ended up like this Adam wasn't so sure that was a bad thing,

He was broken from that thought when he realised that he was about to back up off the set wall and fall a good 8 feet,

He was roughly 3 feet in toon form, so if he fell it would hurt,

The actor was coming closer towards him; he had no-where to go,

Then just as the actor pounced...

Something grabbed him under his arms and he was lifted up high as the actor hit the top of the wall and collapsed the set,

Adam shot up and onto a support beam high up on the roof,

''Hey kid nice attempts to annoy but until you get better, leave it to the professionals''

Adam knew this voice, and spun round,

For a second he couldn't say anything towards the 3 famous toons,

''What's up? Tongue tied?'' asked the smallest one,

the second he opened his mouth to speak a gloved hand and blue sleeve shot forward and grabbed his tongue before stretching it out and tying a bow in it,

''He is now!''

''That's not what she meant Wakko'' said the eldest,

''Really? Okay then''

And he pulled on one part of the bow; it unravelled and shot back with a snap,

''Hey it's a toon from England! Do you know Rupert bear?'' asked dot,

''err-n-no'' Adam stuttered,

Suddenly a ladder banged against the beam they were stood on making them jump, they peered down to see the actor storming up in fury,

''YIPE!'' yelled the warners and shot off in a flash leaving Adam alone with a deranged man after him and high up on a girder.

Funnily enough he wasn't overjoyed at this situation,

he took of as fast as he could but he was trying to keep his balance so he couldn't go full out, the actor reached the top and ran after him, and stumbled trying to keep his balance as he ran towards a bunch of stage lights, he avoided touching them as best as he could, he had heard these were expensive and he was buggered if he was going to have to pay for a damaged one, at the end of the girder there was a catwalk for maintaining the lights, he stumbled under one of the railings while the actor ran straight through the lights knocking several down in the process, he leapt to where adam had gone through under the railing and looked around, he saw adam running to the right, he went to straighten himself up but banged his head on the railing with a clang, he shook it off and crawling under the rail he got up and ran after him,

Meanwhile up on the rafters looking down at the situation the warners were enjoying the show,

''There's something missing from this scene'' mused dot,

''Arnold Schwarzenegger?'' asked Wakko,

''Close'' admitted dot,

Then Yakko smirked, ''I think I know what it is'' and he whispered in her ear what he thought it was,

''That's it!'' she said in joy,

''Well sibs, lets do it!''

''Do what?'' asked Wakko

''You'll see''

And the trio ran off in the direction the other two had ran,

meanwhile adam was running as fast as he could, past lighting men and jumping over wires, the actor (still slightly burnt) was after him with his arms outstretched to try and grab him, for a second it looked like adam was going to get away...

Until he ran into a dead end.

He turned and saw the frazzled actor looking insane with anger (in a comic way, well not so much for Adam)

''Can we not talk about this?'' Adam tried

Then man kept advancing along the wooden platform,

''Guess not''

He was about 14 feet away when the actor felt a tap on his back, he spun round to see dot in a red couriers outfit,

''Telegram'' she said, holding out a yellowed envelope, he snatched it and opened it, on it in-between all the official jargon was the message, it was three words,

LOOK UP, STOP.

The actor did, he saw Wakko holding an anvil right above him from high up on rafter,

''Special delivery'' he said, and dropped it,

The actor pulled a standard shock wild take, Yakko popped up next to him,

''Here, you might need this'' he said handing him an umbrella,

The actor snatched and opened it while Yakko shot off, for a second he cowered underneath it hoping it would save him,

It didn't.

It smashed straight into him,

He smashed through the floor, taking a large part of the catwalk with him leaving Adam on just a small piece which was now rocking about on the wires,

Adam struggled to balance as he gripped a rail; he heard the wires snapping as it began to rock; there was a girder near him,

'Well, it's either that, or a 70 foot drop', he thought 'then again they could both spell a big drop'

So he jumped, he grabbed the beam and pulled himself on just as the last wire gave and it plummeted down,

down below the actor was just climbing out of the hole the anvil and himself had made, he looked up just in time to see the platform racing at him, then he saw stars as his head smashed through it,

Meanwhile back up on the beam Adam was just standing up, he was shaking hard,

Too hard.

He took one step out of line and slipped, he twisted as his feet went over and his back hit the girder before sliding over after his feet,

For a second it looked like he was going over...

Until the back of his trousers caught a hook used to hang studio lights,

For a few moments he hung there, he sighed in relief when it seemed he was secure,

Big mistake.

there was a horrid ripping sound as the hook tore through, as the stitching gave way adam fell out of them, the hook caught the back of his blue jacket and white shirt,

He fell leaving his weird suit on the hook leaving him back in his green shirt...

Falling 70 feet to the ground.

For a second he was terrified until he saw the was a wire coming up, he flailed about as he went to grab it,

He just caught it, one end of the wire was hooked to the ceiling and one end to a socket, on the far wall,

The socket came loose,

Adam, now gripping with both hands, swung down on the wire faster and faster like a jungle vine hearing the air whoosh by his long ears,

''Woooaaahh!'' he cried out,

He swung straight towards the now open doors, as he passed through the frame there was a jerk as the wire hit something making him loose his grip and go flying.

He landed smack onto the roof of a golf cart driving by; the drivers didn't notice and drove on with him on the roof,

Inside the sound stage the actor was just getting out of the hole he was in, and he was fuming,

''I QUIT!'' he screamed and stormed towards the door,

Mr Director looked around at all the chaos's, he hadn't seen the warners in all of this,

''THIS IS NOT GOOD THIS IS BAD! THE FILM THE THING THE THING WITH THE ACTORS AND THE CAMERAS AND THE NICE LADY! HOYGENFLAVINSHMIRE!'' he shouted in his high pitch persona, then he recomposed himself and called for a stage hand, when one didnt come he shouted back in his high voice. ''GET OVER HERE NOW!''

one rushed over with a clipboard and stood to attention,

''Clear the set, clean up the mess and book us into the audition building'' he said, we need a new actor''

Up high on the rafters the warners were looking out of the door Adam had flown though,

''Who was that guy anyway?'' asked dot,

''The strange man said he was from acme acres'' said Wakko,

''eehh we can figure it out later, right now we have to go'' he said gesturing to the enraged actor walking out of the other doors, ''we shouldn't let our 'special friend' leave on his own, he might get hurt'' he said with a smirk,

And the three warners ran off happily to 'play' with there newest, 'special friend'.

* * *

**well he's free from Mr Director, but he's not out of the woods yet, not by a looong shot!**

**he still has to escape the studio's and make it through burbank back to acme acres, will he do it in one peice? thats the question!**

**by the way i should just clarify this story does not crossover with LNL... for now...**

**until next time, like i always say...**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Escaping the Studio

**I'M BACK!**

**sorry its been a while but this was a long one and i kept getting writers block, you have no idea how frustrating it is when you get jammed on these things,**

**this chapter contains a couple of actors (one of which you'll know) and a few good surprises,**

**although i cant help but feel it falls down in some area's, if it does tell me and i'll try too sort it**

**but right now... enjoy**

* * *

Adam was being carried further into the studios on top of the cart, he was on his back clinging to the sides of the roof, not because it was going fast, because he was frazzled, he could feel his heart beating like mad, and the stinging in his side was there and it felt worse, he pried a hand free and pressed it down on his chest where his heart was and took deep breaths, after a few minutes he felt it slow back down and his side stopped stinging. He sighed, he didn't care where the cart took him so long as it was quiet,

Suddenly the cart stopped and he nearly slid off the roof but kept his grip, the drivers got

Out and left the cart without noticing he was on the roof,

he scooted over to the side and took note of how surprisingly high it was (or maybe its because he was like 3 feet tall), he grabbed the side of the roof as he swung his legs over and dangled loosely by his hands, then dropped to the floor, he landed rough but managed to stay on his feet,

He realised he was alone in this area, the people in the cart had gone through a small door

In the sound stage they were next to and closed it behind them,

He was alone,

He was lost

He didn't know which way the exit was,

He was afraid the Warners might be looking for him,

And he was scared.

He ran into the ally that separated the soundstage the people had gone in from another one and leaned back against the wall, he let out a breath through his nose,

'I am soooo late for class' he thought,

He knew the water tower was bang in front of the studio and a bit further from that was the exit, so if he saw that and headed for it he should find the exit and be able to get out of here,

But he couldn't see it,

The lot took up an awful lot of ground and he had ridden on that cart for a while taking twists and turns here there and everywhere, so he was somewhere deep in the lot, and the building's and sound stages we're built very tall so they obstructed his view of the sky, he could not see over them to pinpoint the tower, the angle was too steep,

Then he realised that the stages he had seen were all aligned in rows, if he looked down between them through the alleys he might see the wall that separated the studio from the rest of Burbank, he looked down the one he was by and saw what looked like the wall about 2 more alleys ahead,

He ran down the alley avoiding clutter, he checked to see if the area between they alley he was in and the next one along was clear,

It wasn't,

there were people mulling around, at first he was scared but then saw they were too wrapped up in what they were dong, so hopefully they wouldn't notice the orange toon rabbit,

He walked slowly across so he wouldn't draw attention, but he didn't breathe until he managed to reach the opposite ally,

He did this until he reached the final ally before the wall, relief washed over him as he ran to the wall; he could run along it until he reached the exit,

Or so he thought,

He ran to the wall and started to run to the left along it, he had only run about 30 yards before he reached the end of it, it just stopped,

'Wait a minute' he thought, he looked round the corner and saw that this wasn't the wall, he

Had not looked closely, this was just another building! He wasn't even sure what this building was for! Looking closely through other alleys he could see he found that they all lead to different building, meaning he couldn't find the wall like this,

groaning at the fact all of his plans had lead to nothing he started back down the way he had gone until he was back where the cart had stopped, he carried on walking through another alley this one was cluttered with metal bins, odd boxes and abandoned scenery items, as he reached the end he noticed three security guards all with there backs to him to the left, he went to dart over and ask for directions when he heard a shout,

''HELP!''

He looked to the right and saw the actor from earlier running towards the guards, the one that had tried to get him, he backed up back into the alley and hid behind a few bins and boxes, not wanting the actor to see him, but he peeked over the top.

The actor was looking more frazzled than he was! His hair was sticking out in every direction you could name, his suit was looking a bit torn here and there and he was wide eyed, he reached the guards and began yelling,

''You gotta help me! I'm being harassed by 3 weird little creatures who won't leave me alone! DO SOMETHING!''

The guards turned around so for the first time both the actor and Adam who was still peeking out from the alleyway saw they're faces,

''What did you have in mind?'' asked the Warners,

the actor screamed while Adam ducked down so low and so fast he nearly hit his jaw on the ground, through a small gap he saw the actor run away screaming, the Warners followed him laughing, Adam prayed to god they didn't notice him,

It seemed like a miracle that they didn't, he waited until he saw them head out of his sight

Before emerging from behind his hiding spot,

He was shaken, he could have just walked straight into there field of fire, it was lucky that that mean actor came along and acted as cannon fodder,

He took a breath as he leaned on a bin,

He was starting to feel he wouldn't get out with all his marbles in tact,

For a while he walked in the same direction he had been,

then he heard something behind him as he walked along another ally full of props and things used on sets, he turned to see a golf cart rush round a corner and head towards him, the passengers were too busy talking to themselves to see him,

Realising he was in harms way he darted to a discarded ladder propped against a wall and climbed it to get out of the way,

But the driver should have really watched where he was going,

Just as Adam climbed up enough so he was almost above the height of the cart it went past him and knocked the ladder while the roof knocked Adams feet off the rung,

And he fell,

Straight onto the roof of the cart,

He froze waiting for the cart to stop and for the people to get out and see what the thud was, but they were talking too loud and too much to hear him,

This was the second time he went cart surfing

He sat up and watched as they passed buildings doing this and that making films,

'Maybe there heading for the exit' he hoped

Not even close,

They drove to an area outside a sound stage that had lots of people running around ready to film some scene or something,

And this is where the cart did a hard swerve to the left and stopped,

Adam just grabbed the side with his hand before he was nearly thrown off the roof,

The people departed the cart and he waited a minute before getting off the cart himself,

He walked among the crowd looking for someone to help him find the exit, but no-one heard,

He hadn't noticed but a cloud had covered the sun putting the whole studio in shady darkness,

Suddenly he heard a man yelling through a megaphone,

''ALRIGHT THERE BRINGING THEM IN, EVERYONE STAY CLEAR!''

Instantly everyone began darting to the side, Adam was disorientated by all the people rushing around him,

Then someone ploughed straight into him and sent him roughly to the ground, he let out an 'oof' and glared in the direction they went,

''Hey come on little boy you can't be around while they bring them in'' said a female voice and he was suddenly lifted up by under his arms and then had an arm wrapped round him as he was carried to the side,

'My feet never seem to touch the ground that much these days' he thought briefly,

as they reached the side a forklift with a giant metal bolted box came in, the box was made of re-enforced steel and had tons of rivets, on it was the words 'dangerous' and 'live cargo' and 'stay clear at all times',

Adam heard the lady speak again, ''I can't believe I agreed to do another one of these films'' she said,

Adam twisted so he could see her better, she looked like she was nice, and she had black hair and eyeliner and looked like she could be prim and proper yet playful,

He felt like he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place a name,

then another stagehand came up, ''Mrs Cates your needed in dress rehearsal'' then he addressed the orange rabbit she was holding, ''I'll get someone to take care of him, I know just the person'' he said, so the actress put him down and walked off,

Adam stared after her upon hearing her name ''...there is no way that's who I think it is'' he said to himself,

then he pondered what film he had accidentally walked onto, he saw a clapperboard sitting in a directors chair, he walked over to see if the name of the film was written on it, it was turned away from him so he picked it up and turned it towards him so he could read the title,

his eyes widened when he saw, he knew this film well, in his time/universe it was a classic even if it was a sequel, he whipped his head round to see the giant metal box being unloaded, even though it was muffled he heard strange gibberish sounds and scratching noises coming from the inside of it,

''Oh hell no there is no way I'm stayin round here if there lettin them things out'' he said and started to walk quickly away,

''There he is, just keep an eye on him will yer?'' he heard the stagehand from before say behind him,

''OH ITS A BUNNY!'' he heard a female voice squeal, and footsteps come rushing up behind him,

He spun round to see only to be yanked off the ground and into an anaconda like grip,

'Oh please Christ don't say it's Elmyra!' he thought, but noticed he was higher of the ground than he would have been if it was her, so he looked up,

It was another stagehand, a woman wearing a pink jacket and skirt with a white shirt, she had blond hair...

...and was apparently a fan of little furry animals, a category Adam now fell under,

The air was squeezed out of him as she 'hugged' him close, the male stagehand from before came up,

''Think you can look after him?''

''of course, oh and I left the price of the special effects on your chair back inside the soundstage'' she said talking normally before reverting back, ''we're going to have so much fun Mr Bunny!'' she squealed,

''I have a name!'' cried Adam when he got his breath back, but she didn't notice, he tried to get her attention but to no avail,

''Oh god it's the future Elmyra!'' he said to himself, then noted her curved figure, ''max is in for a treat when he's older''

Then as people wearing special suits came along she squeezed Adam closer still,

Adam didn't mind it when SHE squeezed him close, but he would still like to breath,

''I hate those creatures, they scare me'' she said, ''and they scare Mr. Bunny''

Adam had to admit she was right (he still didn't like 'Mr Bunny' though), if what he thought was in that box was true, then he wanted to get out of here even more so! He began to struggle wanting to get free!

''Its okay bunny, those mean old creatures wont hurt you'' said the lady in a high patronising voice (not as annoying as Elmyra's but still),

''I think you're doing a better job of that than they ever could'' muttered Adam,

Then he remembered something about that movie, something that shook him to his very core,

In the film those things had been drinking all sorts of serums,

And one of them drunk a spider serum,

And if these things were real then that meant...

Adam began struggling even harder now officially terrified out of his wits, he desperately wanted to run away but the lady held him tight, he couldn't move,

Eventually he gave up realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere like this and could only watch in fear as the men started to get ready to open up the container,

His heart was pounding again in his chest and his breathing was shaky, and once again the sting in his side returned, making him wince,

The lady must have felt his heartbeat because she lifted a hand and began scratching behind one of his ears,

Adam put it down to being an animal but that just felt brilliant, no wonder his cat had liked that,

He relaxed with a bit of a smile on his face as his heart rate went down, one of his feet twitched involuntarily,

'I've been through hell I deserve this moment' he thought,

Turns out a moment was all he was going to get,

''HELP''

Adams ears shot up as the familiar voice hit his ears, he spun round and saw the same actor as before rushing into the area,

''This can't end well'' he said to himself,

The actor ran up and began clinging to various people screaming for help until he reached a man carrying a crate ''you gotta hide me! Those strange children are after me! Make them stop!''

Suddenly the crate the man was carrying burst open and the 'strange children' themselves poked there heads out,

''Does this mean you don't want to go kayaking special friend?'' Yakko asked innocently,

The actor pulled of several wild takes in one go,

Then he fainted,

Adam stayed absolutely still hoping they wouldn't notice him,

Unfortunately the Warner brother's eyes were drawn magnetically to the attractive woman currently squeezing the air out of him,

''HELLOOOOOOO NURSE!'' they shouted in Corus when they saw her, Wakko's hat spinning like a top and Yakko levitating off the ground by flapping his feet

Dot just rolled her eyes, then she pulled out a mallet and smacked them on there heads with it,

''Will you two focus?!'' she snapped, ''our special friend is hurt!'' she said putting on an over the top exaggerated voice,

''Yeah looks like that new guys got first dibs anyway'' said Yakko jerking a thumb in the direction of Adam,

Adam shrunk back a little,

dot was standing by the past out actor, now in a nurse outfit, ''what's the diagnosis Dr Yakko?'' she said, Yakko sidled up in a white coat and wearing a head mirror and stethoscope, followed by Wakko in scrubs, Yakko peered down at the actor and rubbed his chin,

''Hmm, I would recommend stimulation of the brain glands in order to trigger a response and hopefully an awakening''

''What does that mean?'' asked Wakko

''Electroshock therapy!'' Yakko exclaimed happily, and he grabbed Wakko's hands, they left the arms of the green long sleeved shirt he was wearing as part of his scrubs attire, it was as if Yakko had yanked off Wakko's hands, but they remained attached by what looked like a coiled black wire coming from inside the sleeve where Wakko's arm was to the base of the hand,

''Nurse! Plug in the generator!''

Dot grabbed Wakko's tail and ran over to an electrical socket where she plugged in Wakko's tail, little blue sparks jumped out from around it,

Yakko rubbed Wakko's hands together and held them aloft in a position befitting a mad scientist,

''CLEAR!''

Then he slammed a hand down on each side of the actors head,

Instantly the actor began jerking around in the standard 'electrified toon' way, with jerky random movements and blue light buzzing all around him,

Yakko pulled back after a few seconds and the man was left comically blackened in soot with wide open eyes,

''May have hit the juice a little hard there'' admitted Yakko, but not looking guilty in the slightest, he let go of Wakko's hands and the sprung back onto the end of his arms with a snap,

Dot surveyed the actor, ''what do ya recommend now?''

''I recommend he takes plenty of fluids'' he said with a smirk, one that was matched by the one his sister wore on her face,

And they both pulled out a seltzer bottle each and began spraying the actor with powerful jets of water which sent him writhing on the ground, while Wakko darted off somewhere,

''Hey where'd Wakko go?'' asked dot noticing her second oldest brothers absence,

suddenly an enormous powerful jet of water came from behind them next to Yakko and hit the actor full on sending him slamming into the metal crates door, the water subsided leaving the actor flattened against it,

they turned to see where the water had been coming from, it was Wakko wearing a standard American fire-fighter uniform wielding a fire hose, the other end of which slinked off around the soundstage out of sight,

''I think that's enough fluid Wakko'' said Yakko with a smile,

Adam had just been watching all of this in bewilderment and amusement, yet hoping with all his might that they wouldn't aim there insanity at him,

But then the actor snapped back into reality and took on a defensive position,

''Stay back! I'm warning you!'' his hand fumbling around behind him looking for a weapon of some sort,

the metal crate he was standing by had a steel rod holding it shut, like a latch on a back door, only this was reinforced, they had just taken the lock off when the actor made his appearance,

And it was this metal rod that his fumbling hand fell upon; he yanked it out with a 'shink' and held it out like a weapon,

''Don't make me use this!'' he shouted, the door behind him opened slightly,

Everyone froze and stared,

Then a two fingered hand (plus one thumb) slowly creeped around the door, it was an ugly shade of dark green and had big yellow claws, it pushed the door open a little,

A big thin dirty yellow ear poked through and flapped around,

Adam was taking deep breaths, 'it's alright, it's alright' he thought, 'they can't come into the open otherwise they'll blow up or melt', as he thought this he glanced up,

It was then that he noticed the cloud covering the sun, it was a big dark cloud and there was very little wind,

Adam, shaking very hard, slowly looked back down at the crate door which was now opening slowly,

Then out from the pitch black stepped a creature, its eyes were red, its teeth were pointy and it looked like something you'd see sitting on a monarchy roof if it had wings,

For a few seconds everything was silent, then one man broke it,

''GREMLINS!'' he screamed,

And then it really kicked off.

The door burst wide open and what must have been 50 gremlins poured out snarling and laughing and making there strange sounds! Actors and stage hands ran screaming in any direction they could, including the one currently choking Adam,

The gremlins had already started there trouble, stage lights fell and smashed onto the ground and various items went flying,

The Warners were just stood casually back in there clothes observing the scene all around them like they weren't bothered,

''Eh, amateurs'' said Yakko,

''Hey, where'd our special friend go?'' asked dot,

Then they saw him being carried off by 6 gremlins screaming his head off, Wakko made to follow but Yakko grabbed his shoulder,

''Let him go Wakko, he's there special friend now''

''But what do we do now?'' asked Wakko,

''Well, we could go get to know the pretty blond girl over there'' said Yakko waggling his eyebrows despite the fact he hadn't any,

''Hey you two hate to burst your bubble but that ship is sailing'' said dot jerking a thumb in the direction of the lady,

She was running as fast as she could to a cart rapidly filling with people wanting to get away as fast as they could, still holding the orange toon rabbit.

''Hey wait!'' shouted Yakko running in her direction closely followed by Wakko, ''we could go steady in Acapulco!''

''we could get tickets to see Don Knots!'' shouted Wakko, dot simply stayed where she stood watching them with a bemused face, ''boys, go fig'' she said to no-one in particular while shrugging, before walking after them,

The pretty intern had just leapt onto the cart and sat close to the side keeping her arm wrapped around Adam,

for the first time since she had caught him Adam was hoping she would not let go, he didn't want to be left here,

then an intern slammed his foot on the accelerator and the cart shot off with Adam dangling from the side trailing like a flag, the Warner brothers skidded to a stop where the cart had previously been and watched it drive off,

Dot walked up to them, ''well now what do we do?'' she asked,

Yakko looked around at all the chaos the gremlins were causing, he smirked,

''We could show these amateurs how to have some real fun'' he said,

Just then one ran by with a fire extinguisher and smacked a different gremlin on the head with it several times before the other gremlin grabbed it and began spraying the first gremlin with it,

''I like them, there silly'' said dot,

* * *

Adam was not having fun.

the intern who had a hold of him was sat at the very edge of the cramped back seat of the cart, and seeing as she was holding Adam to her side with her arm wrapped round him it meant he was hanging off the right hand side of the cart with the ground rushing by underneath him, something which made him very nervous,

''Its okay, I think we'll have got far enough away'' said the intern driving starting to slow down the cart,

Adam hated it when people said things like that,

There was a screeching laughing getting near as well as the sound of a motor,

Suddenly out from a corner shot another golf cart filled with gremlins, a couple of which were driving,

the interns and stagehands screamed and slammed the accelerator back down making the cart lurch forwards, Adam felt the arm around him loosen and he slipped down a bit,

The carts were going very fast, faster than you would expect,

Adam looked back at the gremlins driving the cart; they were laughing and screeching, there claws scratching the metal,

suddenly the cart he was on swerved hard to the left, and he felt himself flail out to the right only being held back by the arm round his waist,

The arm that had just loosened,

Adam slipped out just as the cart swerved and went flying, he hear the stagehand woman shout out 'Mr Bunny!' in shock but didn't really care, he was more alarmed at the sight of the ground that was still rushing by underneath him, and now looked like it was coming up to meet him,

and it would have done if he hadn't suddenly collided into some bins and props, he propped himself up to see the cart with the employee's drive away as well as the one full of gremlins which hadn't noticed him,

He was low down on his knee's peering over an upturned bin, his ears down,

When it was out of sight he got up and rather shakily walked into the open wondering where he had ended up now,

Knowing his luck he was sure he was further away from where he wanted to be,

He just wanted to go home to his burrow,

He shook himself and stood up straight, 'I will get out of here' he thought determinedly, 'I can make it and I will make it!'

Just then a group of gremlins came along round a corner, Adam saw them and they saw him at the same time,

For a moment none of them moved, Adam smiled nervously, ''alright?'' he tried,

The gremlins leaned forward, there sharp teeth showing,

Adam took it as a sign to run,

So he turned on his heel and did just that, he bolted off and the gremlins gave chase,

Adam ran as fast as he could with them snapping at his heels, he still couldn't use toon speed! Now he wished more than ever that he could!

he saw an empty soundstage and shot inside and against the wall by the door hoping to outwit them, they ran in but they didn't see him he edged over to an old back ground sheet on a rail and stood behind it, it was blank on his side,

He peered out and saw those scuttering round breaking things and climbing other things,

'There's got to be something I can do' he thought, he thought through the film 'Gremlins' and 'Gremlins 2', then he remembered, of course! They don't like sunlight!

Well not so much 'don't like it', more like 'it melts them' really,

He looked from where he was through the open door and up at the sky, the cloud wasn't showing any sign of going,

He glanced over at the gremlins to make sure they still hadn't seen him, they hadn't,

He thought some more, 'wait a minute' he thought to himself, 'its not just sunlight they don't like! That just kills them! But any other light can hurt them! But where can I get a-'

His hammer space! Of course!

He went to reach in but wasn't concentrating enough so it didn't work, he breathed deep and tried again, this time feeling that cool wide space.

He pulled out a torch, a big torch made of black metal, he smiled in triumph,

But his smile didn't last long; he noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked up at the background sheet he was behind,

A silhouette of a gremlin was there, and it was very close,

Adam froze and stared.

Slowly the silhouette rose up one of its claws, and slashed straight through the sheet!

Adam leapt back as a gremlin tore its way through and rasped at him showing its teeth! For a second he just stared at this creature which was about 3 feet away and nearly the same height as him! Then it advanced forward, Adam panicked and held up the torch pointing it at it,

''Don't make me use this!'' he snapped in fear, the gremlin kept coming closer, so he clicked the button on the torch and it flickered on,

Instantly a brilliant light shot out lighting up the area of the dark soundstage that he was in directed straight at the advancing gremlin,

It screeched hurting Adams ears and leapt back like it had stood on several thumbtacks at once, trying to shield itself from the light with its arms, Adam thought he was winning...

Until he saw all the other gremlins starting to advance, he now realised when he had leapt back he had leapt straight into the open,

Right where they could see him.

He saw them starting to rush at him and panicked waving the torch around at them,

When the light hit one it would screech and wave its arms in front of itself,

For a moment Adam thought he was winning...

Until he saw some more come in through the open doorway,

he was outnumbered, he couldn't shine the torch at all of them at once, he began backing up as they came closer, he waved the torch at them but whoever he wasn't shining it at came closer,

His back hit the wall, he couldn't go any further, and he kept waving the torch trying to keep them at bay, he felt his side stinging again,

He ran his eyes everywhere trying to find a way out, he looked to the door, it was the best way out but it was blocked by a gremlin,

he shone the torch in its face and it screeched and fell back, he ran forwards just narrowly missing another gremlins claws, he went to run out the door but another gremlin jumped out, he jumped to the right and ran to the other doors on the over side of the building, shining his torch behind him to keep them at a distance,

As he ran out he looked up despairingly at the sky,

The cloud was moving but slowly,

he looked behind him while still running to see the gremlins bearing down on him, he shone his torch at one that was getting rather too close for comfort, it reeled back and fell behind,

Suddenly a cart drove by that was hauling food for the buffet table often seen at film sets,

That instantly got the gremlins attention and they changed course leaving Adam and heading for the food instead

Adam skidded to a stop and looked behind him at the cart that was now skidding around as the gremlins began crawling all over it,

Adam sighed as the careened out of sight, trying to gather his thoughts,

''Just what the hell is going on?'' he said somewhat despairingly,

''Well lets just talk about what's going on round here'' said a posh accent that sounded a lot like Tony Randall,

Adam turned to see another gremlin, but this one was wearing glasses and a jacket while smoking a pipe, Adam made the assumption that this was where the voice came from,

He was proven right,

''see when creatures such as us a let forward into a busy environment such as this then its no doubt we could find all sorts of various items that could make for some rather creative and dare I say inquisitive ways of causing our standard mayhem''

Adam just stared,

''see film studios such as this will have a wide variety off wonderful items such as food and props which not only can sustain us but also can be used as tools and such, but to say we love chaos while it may be an understatement is also not to say we don't have wants and needs, such as the need for civilisation''

''...okay?'' said Adam feebly,

''Yes the perks of civilisation such as investment and loans and the ability to purchase firearms'' continued the gremlin

Adam didn't bare the thought of a gremlin with a gun,

Then he had a thought, this gremlin had obviously had that brain serum, but if they had drunk the serums then that meant...

''Excuse me'' said Adam, ''but did you drink one of those serums?''

''I drunk a brain hormone which I believe was made from extracts of several other brains in order to aid cognitive thought and increase brain capacity along with a general boost to the I.Q as well, but when you add a formula such as that to a creature with our genetic build then the results may-''

''Sorry but were you the only one who drank one?'' interrupted Adam, he needed an answer,

''Why yes I am, I found the case with the aforementioned genetic formula's but could only obtain one before it was quite rudely snatched away by some human''

''Oh thank god'' sighed Adam, ''do you know where the exit is?''

''I believe it's in that direction'' it said, and before it could continue its scientific jargon Adam shot off,

''Cheers!'' he shouted back as he shot off down the alleyway the gremlin had pointed, he wanted to get out of here and he wanted to get out NOW! There was no way he was hanging round here with these things around!

As he ran he began to hear voices coming from up ahead, he ran towards them as fast as he could keeping his torch at the ready,

He ran into an area filled with people, a lot of them he recognized from where they had been filming, he was just going to ask which way to the exit when...

''Oh look its Mr Bunny!''

Gorilla strength arms wrapped round him and yanked him off the floor as the crazy intern from earlier hugged/winded him,

Adam was frantic! He wanted to get out! He was terrified out of his mind! But the lady held him tight!

Suddenly another intern ran up with a metal case, ''I've got 'em'' he panted, ''a gremlin got one of them before I managed to shut the case but I got em''

'Got what?' thought Adam casting his eyes on the metal box,

''Do you know which one it got?'' asked the lady snapping back into her normal mode,

''No I had to run and I haven't checked yet'' and he opened up the case,

Inside were quite a few beakers all with stoppers with a variety of dark coloured liquids inside them,

''Looks like he got the brain one, we'll have to call acme labs for another one'' but the rest are all here,

Adam wasn't entirely bothered; he already knew this as the brain gremlin had told him,

''Wait a minute! I can't find the spider one! One of them must have got it!''

Adam froze completely solid with a look of terror! He was just about to start struggling frantically when the man spoke again

''Oh no wait here it is'' he said lifting out a bottle containing a black liquid,

Adam went completely limp in relief and exhaustion; he couldn't take much more of this,

He tried to relax and block everything else out but he couldn't, knowing there where dangerous creatures around,

He'd almost forgotten about the Warners, his eyes darted around seeing if they were anywhere,

All these thoughts suddenly shot out of his head as the lady began scratching his ears again, he got a zoned out relaxed kind of smile on his face and one of his feet began twitching again, that really did feel nice,

Then it stopped as a man came running onto the scene, Adam nearly didn't recognize him, his hair was sticking up everywhere and his blue suit was in rags,

It was the actor from earlier again, and he was far beyond frazzled,

He looked like he had gone mad,

''Gremlins, Warners, gremlins, Warners! Gremlinswarnersgremlinswarners THERE EVERYWHERE!'' he screamed,

Apparently they were also following him because a horde of gremlins appeared from the same way he did, with the Warners all surfing on one board atop the horde,

Then it all seemed to happen at once,

Everyone began rushing around in blind panic and screams filled the air, it was pandemonium,

the lady holding Adam took off like a shot and slammed into someone coming the other way sending the orange rabbit a good 5 feet away, he landed with a thud and leapt onto his feet and went to shine his torch at a gremlin coming close, he flicked the switch and the gremlin reared back as the light hit it,

It reeled back screeching and Adam ran off in a random direction keeping his torch on and shining it at any that came close,

There was a lot and Adam spun round trying to keep them away from him in every direction, he couldn't see where he was going,

Just when it seemed there was too many a miracle seemed to happen,

The sun came out,

Instantly a brilliant light came out and shone everywhere, gremlins howled and wailed, Adam heard a few of them screech 'I'm melting!'

Puddles of green goo began to circle them as they started to dissolve, a bit too graphically and a bit to close for Adams liking,

he was truing to move away but slipped in a puddle and fell against a large board leaning against a bit crate, he lay back on it as he watched the gremlins melt away into nothing breathing heavily, the Warners were on another bigger crate opposite to the one that Adam was by,

''I think these guys will need a little bit more that aloe Vera'' said dot

''Like what?'' asked Wakko,

''Like a mop?'' offered Yakko,

Then Ralph came bustling in and saw the Warners on the crate,

''Duuuhh hey you Warners come don from there's!'' he said,

''Why don't you come up here?'' said Yakko cheerfully,

Ralph snorted and went for a ladder, he leaned it against the crate and began climbing up,

He was nearly at the top and peered over,

Yakko's face was directly in front of his with his two sibs either side,

''You should really know this bit'' said Yakko, and all three gave him a smackeroo right on the face, Ralph recoiled back wiping his face and spluttering,

He recoiled back just a bit top far apparently,

The ladder started to lean back, Ralph saw and made a grab for the crate but missed,

''cant beat a classic'' said Wakko as they leaned back to watch, then they all noticed Ralph was heading to the end of a plank in mid air, the other end of which was on the ground leaning against a crate,

And lying against the other end was a familiar orange rabbit,

''Hey buddy I'd move if I were you!'' shouted dot,

Adam heard and turned round, his eyes widened as he saw Ralph heading to the other end of the plank, which he just now saw was in a see-saw like position,

But he saw too late,

Ralph hit the end of the plank and it slammed down with him to the ground,

For a second both ends of the plank stayed on the ground as it quivered from the strain,

Then the other end flew up faster than you can blink, taking Adam with it,

He flew up through the air screaming as he went up,

And up,

And up,

Until he was out of sight, the Warners watched him go,

''Guess you can beat a classic'' commented Wakko,

Dot looked around and saw all the green puddles, ''aww all our new friends melted''

''Fear not sister sib, for this means we can have our special friend back!'' said Yakko gesturing over too the actor who looked like he was having a fit,

''What about that rabbit?'' asked Wakko,

''We'll find out Wakko, he wont get away that easy'' said Yakko, he looked around at the puddles, ''anyway, all these guys were just amateurs''

''tell me about it'' said a small voice, they looked and saw a small green creature wearing an aviators helmet, its ears stuck out straight and flat like wings and its tail looked like the tail of a by-plane,

''They should just stand back and let the professionals do it best'' it said, and flew off out of sight.

* * *

**it just seems like he cant get much of a brake recently dosnt it? well he wanted to leave and this is one way of doing it i suppose,**

**if you want to know who that little creature is at the end look up the Looney Tune called 'Falling Hare' and the actress was 'Phoebe Cates'**

**there's more suprises both good and bad round the corner, you just wait and see!**

**and as usual...**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Squirrels and Self Doubt

**okay i just wanted to get this idea out of my head for this story while it was there so i didnt forget it, i will now be working on getting chapters out for my other stoys, starting with one i seem to neglect more than others,**

**in this chapter theres alot happening, so much in fact that it starts to have an effect on our orange and white furred friend,**

**a negative one,**

**by the way i'm a bit upset in how this ended so i may edit it, i will sy if i do though**

* * *

Adam was terrified,

One moment he was trying to get his bearings back together after an already hectic series of events,

The next moment he was being catapulted high into the air,

he was yelling at the top of his voice in fear as he shot through the air, this time at an angle as he went higher and higher,

He went sailing straight past the water tower, but it was of little use to him now, he was heading towards a giant building that towered high above the others; he was terrified he would hit it but it looked like he would just miss it.

inside a big office the CEO of Warner Brothers otherwise known as Mr. T. Plotz was sat in his office bored, looking over various numbers and profit margins, his back was to the massive window in his office,

So he didn't see the orange toon rabbit shoot by, but he heard it, he turned round only to see nothing, he shrugged and went back to his work.

Adam shot past the building just narrowly avoiding slamming into it. He could feel his fur skim across the glass.

He was still gaining altitude and flying high above the lot, buildings got smaller and smaller as they flew by below him,

Then the red roofs of soundstages and the pale beige colour of the ground was replaced by tall buildings and grey/black tarmac,

He had left the airspace of the lot and was off there property,

But this was not how he had wanted to go about doing it,

And he was still going up.

If anyone was to look up at the sky just then all they would see is a speck fly across the sky and out of sight.

up ahead three pigeons were making there way across the sky, one's head feathers were pale green and it was a good bit taller than its two cohorts, its eyes seemed to be in a permanent squint, another small pigeon who's head feathers were purple had a scowl on its face and it seemed even to look at it was a death sentence, the final pigeon had grey head feathers and was taller than the purple pigeon, but smaller than the green one, unlike the other two however, this one had a grin on its face.

And it was this one, who stopped with a slightly confused expression looking around,

''Hey guys, I think I hear somethinks''

The other two stopped and listened for a second,

''I can't hear anythink'' said the green one,

''You's didn't hear nuthin!'' snapped the purple one,

''But pesto I'm tellin you I can hear somethins, maybe you can't hear it but I-''

''What do you mean I can't hear it!? You sayins I'm deaf? You think I'm some old pensioner who can't hear and needs to go around with some sorta hearing aid?!''

''No-no pesto! I was just sayin you can't hear it as all!''

''I can't hear it! I cannot hear somethin you can! You can do something I cant is that what you's is sayin to me!?'' snapped pesto flying intimidating close to the grey bird,

''Well, yeah I guess'' it said somewhat feebly,

pesto turned away for a second, his feathers ruffled up, ''THATS IT!'' he shouted and leapt at his meek associate, they both disappeared in a dust cloud as they fought in the air, while the green bird simply laughed,

Then it stopped laughing with a surprised look (well about as surprised as it could manage) and raised a wing to where its non-existent ear was,

''Hey I hear somethink's too'' it said, then realised the other two were still fighting,

''Ay pesto! Squit!''

The two of them stopped and looked at there green friend,

''What is it bobby?'' asked squit,

''I said I thinks I can hear it''

They all listened, they could hear something, and it was getting louder,

''Hey, look there's'' said pesto, there was a spec in the distance and it was coming closer as the sound got louder,

''Hey woa that things comin right at us there!'' said bobby,

''Well what should we do bobby?'' asked squit,

''Oh well I dunno squit how's about we move yer mook?'' said bobby sarcastically,

The trio did move, as soon as they moved out of the way they turned back to see what it was,

the speck grew until they could see what it was, they only had a second to see because of how fast it was going, but they clearly saw an orange rabbit in a green shirt fly by at great speed, it was screaming in fear and shock which explained the noise they heard,

And then it was past them and still going, they watched for a minute as it flew off,

''Huh, look at that, they gots flyin rabbits now'' said bobby as they flew off back on there way,

''Maybe it's a stunt rabbit'' offered squit,

''Who asked you's?'' snapped pesto,

''No-one''

''Keep yer beak to yerself then''

meanwhile Adam was finally starting his decent, he stopped screaming as his throat grew horse and he took a deep breath, he looked around to try and see where he was going to land,

He had just entered the airspace of a big park, and descending at a quick pace, he saw he was heading towards a big tree,

Then he noticed something about it, unlike the others this one had a few extra features,

Such as windows and door painted blue,

It took him half a second to make the connection, with a screech he realised who lived there and began thrashing in the air trying to slow himself down,

''oh Christ don't hit Slappys tree please god don't let me hit Slappys tree!'' he said frantically to himself, he was in such a panic that there was no way he could use his hammer space, then he remembered how he slowed down another time,

His ears flopped in the wind as he tried to spin them, but he couldn't get them to speed up,

''c'mon c'mon start! PLEASE START!'' he wailed, he grabbed them and threw them in the direction they needed to spin, he heard an engine stall and backfire, he grabbed them and span them as hard as he could, he heard an engine backfire and as if by a miracle turn over, they started to spin but when he looked he saw he was too close to slow down in time, in a last resort he jerked his head so his ears pointed somewhere else,

he swerved in the air, he turned just in time as he came in close to the tree, so close that he felt several leaves brush his arm before veering away to the right,

But he couldn't sigh in relief, that swerve sent him spiralling so he couldn't get control!

''MAYDAY MAYDAY GOIN DOWN!'' he shouted as he flew over a hill and towards another tree/house,

however unlike Slappys which was a walnut tree, this one was similar to a weeping willow, it was surrounded by a white picket fence and had various lawn ornaments dotted around, it had pot plants on the window ledges, unlike Slappys these were painted purple and its door was yellow, next to the fence there was a metal bin,

And it was this bin that Adam was heading straight for,

he shot towards it at full speed unable to stop or regain control, with a smash he flew straight inside it and sent it flying and crashing across the front garden with him upside down inside it, it bounced hard and landed right side up spiralling slowly on a pivot before it overbalanced and fell to its side with a clang, various wrappers and other bits of rubbish spilling out, and just outside the rim two orange and white rabbits feet lay still,

inside the bin Adam was panting hard on his back grabbing on to the moment he had to get his breath back, suddenly there was a sharp pain that was only worsening, the stinging in his side was getting worse and he had to clamp both hands on it and take heavy breaths before it dulled and stopped as his heart began to slow down,

''I need a holiday'' he breathed to himself quietly through deep breaths,

He finally felt like he was starting to calm down,

outside however the door opened up on the tree, the owner stepped out to see what the noise had been, she saw the bin and the two rabbits feet sticking out and marched over,

Adam suddenly felt a hand grab his ankle tightly, and before he could even look he was yanked straight out of the trash can and into the air upside down dangling by his ankle, he couldn't see who was holding him at this angle,

''Excuse me, what do you think you're doing in my trash can?''

Even though the voice sounded calm Adam could detect a hint of venom, and he recognized it, and it scared him,

He was flipped round and caught by his scruff so he dangled; he then got a good view of who had grabbed him,

It was a purple and beige furred chipmunk, and she didn't look happy,

''Let me correct myself, what do you think you're doing in my 'now damaged' trash can?''

Adam looked and saw a small dent in it, the kind easily fixed by a tap from the other side,

''That could be considered property damage!'' she continued giving him a hard prod in the chest,

''i-i didn't-'' stammered Adam

''Were you sent over here by that squirrel?!'' she interrogated, Adam shook his head frantically not wanting to get mixed up in this feud,

She leaned in close with a scowl, her eyes were about 1 cm away from his eyes like in most cartoons, only this wasn't funny for Adam in the slightest,

Then a look of realisation came upon her face and she pulled back with a sly grin and narrowed eyes,

Adam didn't like the look of this,

''Say, how about we strike a deal, I'll forget about this if you do me a little... favour''

''O...kay?'' said Adam nervously,

''Wait there, I'll be right back'' she said in a sly voice, and dropping him onto the grass she went back into her tree,

Adam considered running for it right then and there, but considering the fact he had seen just how insane she could get he decided to stay where he sat, he didn't want to end up on the wrong end of that crazy stick,

It turned out he wouldn't have had enough time to anyway as she came straight back out with a box wrapped in brown paper, she thrust it into his hands,

''Here deliver this to that tree house over there'', she said pointing, Adam saw she was pointing right at Slappys house, his blood ran cold,

He had just gone to extreme lengths to not go near her house and now she was expecting him to just walk right up to it with a suspicious box?!

''Err I don't think I-''

''You don't have to think'' she interrupted, ''all you have to do is march up to her house, knock on the door and give her the bo-package, got it?!'' she snapped,

''Yeah'' said Adam meekly.

''good, now get to it!'' she said pushing him out of the white archway in the fence before rushing back inside her house, slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving Adam with the box,

he decided there was no way he was taking this...thing to Slappys house, he was going to avoid all contact with her as best as he could,

then his ears picked up a strange sound, a dull repetitive noise that sounded muffled, it sounded like it was coming from inside the box, he held it up and draped an ear over it to hear it better,

'-Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-'

That. Did not. Sound. Good...

He nearly freaked out when he realised what was in the box, 'okay keep calm keep calm' he told himself mentally, if he had a toon reaction it might blow up instantly like in most cartoons!

He couldn't take it to Slappy but he couldn't hold onto it!

He had a bomb! He was holding onto a bomb! He hadn't done that since the incident at Monty's house! And that hadn't been that powerful by toon standards, he had no idea how powerful this one would be!

He scowered his mind trying to think of a way to get out of this mess,

Then he thought of a way, he didn't doubt it had already been used but right now he didn't care,

He darted back up to the chipmunk's tree and knocked on the door trying to look calm, the door opened and she looked out at him,

''You need a postage stamp if yer want this delivered'' he said trying to look official but feeling terrified inside,

He watched as she picked up the box, ''oh darn, would you please wait there for a minute?'' and she walked off inside along with the package,

the second she was out of sight Adam legged it as fast as he could through the archway in the fence, he turned back when he was about 20 feet away thinking that would be a safe distance, he assumed it would just be a short blast that would at most blow the windows out and doing a fair bit of damage to the inside.

It wasn't,

the entire thing blew up with black smoke flying everywhere, the blast sent odds and ends flying everywhere and knocked Adam clean off his feet, he landed rough on his back a good few yards away,

the explosion lasted 2/3 seconds and left the fence splayed out and the tree a smouldering stump, standing in the centre of it was a blackened candie chipmunk holding an equally blackened stamp, she stood there for a minute before getting a dazed smile and falling backwards,

All the smoke had gone away, Adam was sprawled on his back looking up, right above was a blue sky dotted with clouds,

But that wasn't what he saw,

It was only there in his for a moment, but it seemed ages to him,

And then it was gone with a blink,

'What was that? WHAT WAS THAT?!' he screamed in his head, as he came back to reality he realised he was breathing heavily and rapidly, and his heart felt like it was going a mile a minute,

it was then that he felt the stinging in his side, worse than ever, he clamped his hands down on it but he couldn't help wincing, it went away and he took his hands off it, he lay there on the grass recomposing himself as best as he could, he was close to the limit of how much he could take,

then he noticed a shadow was covering him, still breathing heavily he slid his eyes over to see where it was coming from, for a second he was afraid candie chipmunk had come over, but when he saw her stumbling around her stump he decided it wasn't her,

But when he saw who it was he froze,

It was a brown and light brown squirrel looking down at him curiously,

The second he saw him he leapt up and started to run, he yelped as he stumbled and half fell in his haste,

''Hey wait!'' he heard him yell, but Adam planned on doing no such thing, he ran as fast as he could,

Skippy however ran back towards his aunt's tree house, he ran back in with a skid,

''You were right aunt Slappy you were right! there was a noise outside!'' and he explained what he had seen all the way from how the orange rabbit crashed into candies bin to how he'd inadvertently blown up her house, and he also told her how he had been on the grass,

''So her house blew up cos o' him?'' she said looking at her neighbours house with a smirk,

''Yeah and then when he saw me he ran away!'' he said, ''Look there he goes'' he said pointing through the open doorway,

Slappy looked out and saw the orange rabbit running away but he wasn't going that fast,

The reason was that he was exhausted, he had been through so much and the sting in his side slowed him down,

''ooh we got a runner'' she said with a grin and disappeared inside, Skippy peered out,

''How are you gonna catch him aunt Slappy?''

''just stand back an watch kiddo'' he heard his aunt say, he turned and saw her wearing a ten gallon hat which had the flower usually adorning her green hat sticking out of it, a sheriffs badge was pinned to her chest and instead of her umbrella she had a large coil of rope, one of the ends was tied into a lasso,

''I learned this trick during 'Yippee Ki Slappy' in 1947'', she said, ''directed by Weed Memlo'' she added, she swung the hoop of the lasso into the air and swung it round before throwing it after the orange rabbit,

It chased after him as he ran down the straight path; he didn't know it was coming closer,

And closer,

And closer,

until it was right above him, he still had no idea it was there until it quickly lowered over him and began hovering round his waist, for a moment he looked at it wondering what it was,

''I got 'im!'' yelled Slappy and gave a strong, forceful pull on the rope,

instantly it tightened round Adams waist and as he was suddenly yanked backwards he gave out a sharp ''HEURK!'' as his feet flew out from under him and he landed roughly on his back, it nearly winded him,

But that thought was hardly given a second thought as he saw he was starting to be dragged backwards,

Straight towards Slappys tree house.

he panicked and began grabbing at whatever he could but nothing slowed him down until he saw a bench he had passed before was coming up, it was the kind that was fixed to the ground,

He grabbed one of its legs and held on tightly, he could feel the rope pulling at him even harder but he held on,

Inside the tree house Slappy had changed from her cowboy attire and was now in a Fishermans gear winding the rope in through a Fishermans rod,

''It's a big one! Its puttin up a fight!'' she commented as she wrestled with the rod, ''Skippy get the net ready!''

Back outside Adam was holding on as hard as he could, he couldn't get caught by her! He couldn't! He had never seen any of her cartoons except for Animaniacs because they were never real in his world!

Then the rope tightened round the sour bit on his side and set it off again sharply,

he cried out in pain as it jolted through him and made him loose grip on the bench, instantly he was dragged back along the grass plains where there was nothing to grip, and even if there was he didn't have the energy, he was so tired from running and to scared to regain his breath, he was dragged limply along closer to Slappys house in defeat.

Tears began to build up behind his eyes,

''Duuuhh excuse me, has you seems a toon rounds here's?''

Slappy stopped and looked over at candies property, Ralph was stood there with a net and just asked this to candie who was dusting herself off,

''No I haven't seen those stupid Warner's' she snapped,

''Duuuhh I'm looking for another toons, it's an orange bunny''

Slappy looked over at the toon on the grass, an orange rabbit,

''Did you say an orange rabbit?'' said candie, Ralph nodded,

''Yeah's, Mr. Directors wants him back the set's''

Candie looked for a moment before smirking evilly; ''why he's right over there'' she said pointing at Adam,

Slappy looked back over at him, his arms shook as he tried to get up, he nearly felt as bad as when he first arrived,

''Mr. Director? They still have that hack on the payroll?!'' exclaimed Slappy,

Adam was not deaf, even though they were at a distance Ralph was loud and his ears were sensitive, he tried to run away again but the rope held him back,

Ralph was running over with his net and Slappy was still reeling him in, the question was who would get him first!

he had his eyes shut in fear but when he felt mesh netting cover him, a metal bar slip under him and then himself get lifted into the air he concluded Ralph had caught him first and opened his eyes,

''Duuuuhhh you's is needed on the set'' said Ralph peering at him,

but just because he had caught him it didn't mean the rope still wasn't attached, a sharp pull nearly yanking the net out of Ralphs hand reminded them both of this,

''Le' go you yutz! You aint getting my biggest catch o' the day!'' Slappy barked from her doorway, pulling hard on the rope.

''Duuuuhh its Mr. Directors orders that he come back's!'' said Ralph pulling hard,

''That hack couldn't make a good film even if he co-directed with Stanley Kubrick! No wonder this kids runnin for it!'' she said pulling even more, 'no way I'm lettin him ruin another career', she thought,

Slappy believed she was doing a favour trying to stop Adam being taken away by Ralph (she kinda still was in his opinion) but what she didn't know was that the harder both her and Ralph pulled...

The more the rope dug into Adams bad side,

The pain got worse and worse, Adam was trying his hardest not to voice this, but it got too much to handle,

''STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!'' he wailed,

Slappy took a look at the toon, it was evident he was in pain but if she stopped he would be dragged back to that crazy director,

''Hey Skippy, got any idea's?'' she asked through gritted teeth, still holding the rope,

''Of course I do aunt Slappy'' he said nonchalantly walking over to the rope, then he pulled out a pair of scissors and promptly cut the rope,

outside the net Ralph was holding had been bent down due to Slappys pulling, but when the rope was cut it sprung back fast, the metal rod of the net clanged into Ralphs face as it straightened up while at the top Adam flew out and went sailing over a small hillock out of sight,

''Now he's not getting caught'' declared Skippy,

''Real nice kid, but how do we see him now?'' she asked bemused,

''...oh yeah''

''Leave it to the professionals Skippy'' she said walking out the door, she walked by Ralph who was just getting up, he addressed her,

''Duuuuh he was needed back on-''

''ahhh enough with 'back on set' dialogue'' she said and fished a bomb out of her purse, ''here hold onto this'' she said handing it to him, then she walked off quickly followed by her nephew,

He looked at it for a moment, ''duuuuhh hey-''

'BOOM!'

Soot blackened Ralph stood in shock before falling backwards,

The Warners ran by, then ran back when they saw him, Yakko pulled out a bucket of water,

''It's more fun when he chases us'' he said to his sibs, and he threw the water on Ralph who woke up with a start,

''Where heerreee!'' sang the Warners before zooming off, Ralph grabbed his net and took off after them,

Meanwhile Adam had landed on the other side of the hillock next to a bush edging the path,

He was taking deep breaths and rubbing his side, he felt he was going to have to see a doctor about this,

''He landed round here aunt Slappy!''

''I aint blind kid I saw where he went''

Adam heard them coming and crawled out of sight behind the bush,

Slappy and Skippy walked round the bend and stopped on the path,

''He's gone aunt Slappy''

''Thank you for that, I could never have figured that out'' said Slappy sarcastically, she looked around, ''gee I wonder where he could have gone'' she said still sarcastically,

Adam wondered what she meant, then he saw,

The bush he was behind was the only one on the path, he was in an obvious hiding spot! He had to move!

Before he could take off running a stagehands cane shot through the bush and hooked him before dragging him through to the other side,

Where he came face to face with Slappy squirrel,

''I got 'im!'' she shouted, there was a blurry of motion and next thing he knew he was hanging upside down with his feet tied to a stand while Slappy stood next to him back in her fishing gear, Skippy was taking a picture,

''Be sure to get my good side'' she said, Skippy made to comment, ''don't you dare'' she warned him, so he took the picture,

Slappy leaned down to where the orange rabbits eyes were, ''you an me are gonna have a little talk'' she said, Adam could tell from her tone it wasn't going to be just that,

(He could also tell after years of watching her on telly)

He was too terrified to speak, he had gone through too much already, and Slappy picked up the stand and started to walk off

''Hey you found him!'' said a familiar voice, even though he was upside down Adam could see the Warners coming towards him,

Great, that all he needed,

''Found who?'' said Slappy in her usual tone,

''Our newest friend'' said dot in an over the top tone,

For a second Adam thought his heart might just stop before realising she hadn't said the word 'special'.

''Well you guys have to wait, I got 'im first'' she said,

''We saw him first'' said Wakko,

''Catch beats see'' said Skippy,

''Does not'' said dot,

''Does too''

''Does not''

''Does too''

while they began arguing Adam took his chance, he leaned up and began untying the knot round his feet, he grabbed the rope as they came free and hung for a moment before dropping down careful not to make a noise, taking a few steps backwards away, then he bolted out of sight,

''I caught him so I get first interrogation you can do what yer want afters'' Slappy declared, the Warners looked behind her before smiling slyly,

''You're right Slappy, you should have first turn'' said Yakko,

''ehhh you're doin that thing with yer voice there, then that means-'' she turned round ''-yep, he's gone'' she turned back round to see the Warners were gone as well, ''didn't see that one comin'' she said sarcastically,

''What now aunt Slappy?'' asked Skippy,

''He wants to play cat and mouse, then let the game begin'' she declared,

Adam had ran as far as he could before stopping and resorting to just plodding along, thinking of what to do in his head,

Then he got a funny feeling, like he was being followed, like he was being watched,

He looked behind him and saw a man in a stripy red and white shirt following him mimicking his plodding; his face was painted white and his nose red.

he turned round and the mime stopped, smiled and leaned on something that wasn't there, Adam just stared, the mime then began acting like he was trapped in a box,

And that when the anvil came down and flattened him,

Adam jumped back, he didn't think he deserved that, he was being mildly annoying at worse, so he started trying to push it off, it scraped away until it was clear, he looked down at the mime, he could see his face looking up dazed,

''You alright?'' he asked,

The mime gave a wonky disorientated smile and began raising a hand,

and that's when a giant safe came down on him, Adam leapt back as it missed him by millimetres, it made an enormous 'CLANG' sound, he decided it wasn't safe round this guy and speed walked away like nothing had happened,

''What was that?'' said a voice, Adam turned and saw Slappy coming round the bend further up behind him, ''hey you!'' she said upon seeing him,

Adam ran but he couldn't go fast, he was too tired, 'okay she's old, maybe she wont catch up' he thought,

''Skippy go catch him up'' she heard her say,

'Bugger!' he shouted in his mind

He turned and saw Skippy running after him with a determined look, so ran faster,

He ran round a bend and saw a butterfly cross the path from the right in front of him; he thought nothing of it until...

''Budderfly!''

A toddler came out from the side in front of him,

Adam tried to slow down but knew he wouldn't in time so aimed for the right, he stumbled past her and turning backwards he fell on his rear, the toddler looked at him, she had blond hair, a white shirt and pink overalls,

''Bunny wun!'' she said reaching for him,

Adam nearly panicked before remembering it wasn't Elmyra,

Just a highly diluted younger version of her, (she is really isn't she?)

Then he saw Skippy running up, he'd never pick up enough speed in time, then he had an idea,

''Squirrel!'' he said pointing at Skippy, she turned and saw Skippy running up,

''Squirrely wirrely!'' she said and began walking to him while Adam jumped up and ran while she was distracted,

Skippy was just running to catch him when something grabbed his waist in a sort of tackle making him fall, as he had ran by her Mindy had grabbed him, ''squirrely!'' she said,

'I'm going to pay for that one' thought Adam as he ran off,

Skippy was trying to pry Mindy off when a dog ran up and started trying to get her off him as well,

''Buttons!'' she said loosing grip on Skippy, quickly he jumped out and ran after him again, Slappy walked by, as she did she pointed her umbrella at Mindy,

''You remind me of a very young Jayne Brook'' she said, and walked off,

Adam could see the park exit, it was a good while away, but if he kept his distance between him and Skippy them maybe he could-

''Hey look! There he is!'' shouted dot,

He turned and saw the Warner trio running down a hill/embankment to the side of the path,

'Oh god oh god oh god!' he screamed in his mind and pushed himself further, he would never be able to handle them!

''Hey wait! Don't you want to go bungee jumping off Mt. Everest?

They ran up along side Skippy

''Hey Skippy bet we get him before you do!'' riled Yakko,

''Bet you don't'' he retorted,

''Oh really?'' he crooned as he and his sibs moved forwards effortlessly,

Adam heard this and was terrified, but they where still a bit far back behind him, if he could reach the road he could try out a toon cliché, it might not work for him but he could try,

Next to the park exit on the other side the goodfeathers had found an old doughnut,

''The godpigeon's gonna love this'' said bobby,

''Yeah good thing I saw it'' said pesto, then squit made the mistake of speaking,

''Yeah pesto that was well spotted''

''And just what do you mean by that?!'' snapped pesto,

''Nuthin pesto I just meant your good at spottin things as all!''

''Good at spotting things?! Like some sort of tracker dog goin around tryin to find stuff?!''

''No-no pesto I just meant you're good at spottin stuff that's all''

''I'm good at spottin stuff?! Is that what you're sayin to me?!''

''Yeah!''

Pesto turned around and his feathers ruffled up, ''THATS IT!'' he yelled,

He was just about to pounce on squit when Adam raced out the park, he turned and nearly ran straight into them, they flew up in surprise and began flapping round him,

''Ay you mook look where you's goin!'' yelled pesto,

''Sorry!'' Adam yelped as he ran to the curb, he stuck his hand out prayed it would work

''TAXI!'' he shouted in a style similar to Jen from 'The IT Crowd',

Instantly one pulled up much to his immense relief, he opened the door and leapt into the back seat,

''Where to Mac?'' said the driver,

''get me to acme acres!'' he said almost choking, and told him the address, as he did he turned and saw through the back window of the taxi that the Warners and Skippy were just coming through the exit,

''STEP ON IT!'' he cried, instantly the taxi shot off at full speed, leaving a dust cloud in its wake,

The Warners and Slappy watched after it, ''aww he left before we caught him'' moped dot,

''Relax sister sibling, its not so bad'' said Yakko, ''think how Skippy feels having to tell his aunt he didn't catch him''.

Skippy turned and saw Slappy walk out the exit and eye him, ''well where is he?'' she questioned, Slappy turned to the Warners for help,

But they were long gone,

Skippy gulped nervously

* * *

Adam bounced around in the back while the cab shot through Burbank, it was bouncing along throwing the orange rabbit around in the back,

Suddenly the cab screeched to a halt, throwing Adam against the back of the front seat, the driver turned round,

''you got the cash to pay for this ride right?'' he snapped?

Adam instinctively went to where his pockets would be before realising he hadn't any, but to the driver it looked like he hadn't any money,

''no freebies!'' he snapped, he leaned back, opened the back door and shoved Adam out, then he sped off,

''NO WAIT!'' cried Adam, 'don't leave me here' he thought, but the taxi was gone,

Right then he didn't care what time it was,

And he didn't care he was a toon,

He just wanted to get somewhere out of sight fast! he saw a bin that looked empty,

He was just so desperate to hide that he took it,

He ran over and saw it was empty, he clambered inside and slammed the lid down on top of it before sinking to the bottom,

For a moment he crouched there, then he heard three pairs of feet running getting louder,

''hurry I think I saw the taxi cab go this way!''

''tell him we can watch don knots on TV!''

The voices got quieter as the footsteps faded away, leaving Adam in the bin

he shook hard and it hurt to breath, his head held low,

He couldn't do it, he just... couldn't do it,

He felt like he hadn't handled today at all like a real toon, it felt like he had failed,

'any normal toon could have handled that with a smile and song' he thought, 'and look at me, I have no right to have called myself 'Tiny Toon', I'm barely even a toon at all',

He brushed his fingers against his side, remembering what the rope had done, he couldn't blame Slappy for that, she might have been trying to do him a favour by stopping Mr. Director getting him again, she didn't know about him,

But god it hurt.

All around him was dark and cold as all these thoughts flew in his head, he started to feel sick and slightly dizzy, his head tilted to the side and his ears hung low flopping against his eyes and getting wet, his chest hurt and his side stung him, when he opened his eyes things seemed to shimmer and move by themselves, he closed them again not wanting to see.

His breathing slowed and his eyes stayed shut, as he slumped there one thought drifted through his lingering mind, what he believed was a sad realisation of it all,

He was pity toon, and nothing more.

He was so distant from reality right then that he didn't hear the footsteps,

Or the fact they were coming closer...


End file.
